Destino
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: Você acredita em destino? Ele não acreditava. Pelo menos não até encontrá-la novamente. 29/08/2010 - Capítulo 9!
1. Sinopse e Prefácio

**Sinopse Alongada (?)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Você já pensou se há algum tipo de linha que determine os seus passos?  
Se é possível todos os seus passos já estejam escritos?  
Que tudo aquilo que você faz já estava decidido?__  
Ele já._

_E, depois de tudo o que aconteceu,_  
_Ele, com toda a certeza,_  
_Passou a acreditar_  
_No destino._

Uma fuga,  
Um retorno,  
Um outro olhar  
Outras maneiras.  
A mesma paixão,  
O mesmo lugar.

**Apenas sobre um ponto de vista diferente.**

_**Ele acredita em destino.  
Você quer entender porquê?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prefácio (Leitura - quase - Obrigatória)**

Bom, como já se deve esperar, aqui eu daria as principais introduções à história. Eu gosto de fazer isso de modos não muito convencionais, até porque, a graça sempre está em explicar sem dar muitas explicações, certo? Bom, eu estou quase considerando este pequeno projeto como um filho prodígio meu, ao qual eu dou muito carinho, atençãoe tenho curiosidade sobre o seu futuro, embora sempre queira o melhor para ele. E você, leitor, entenderá o porquê no decorrer do enredo.

Apenas os personagens e locais foram tomados da obra de Masashi Kishimoto e, obviamente, não crio para gerar lucros, apenas para divertir a mim e a você, que está lendo agora. A história está centrada em Uchiha Sasuke e sua fuga, aos quinze anos, quando disse que precisava se encontrar. A partir daí, a história começa, com um salto no tempo para dois anos mais tarde, um Sasuke aos dezessete anos, voltando, e uma Konoha completamente mudada. Amores antigos podem virar paixões obsessivas e o ódio de anos pode simplesmente ser esquecido? É o que eu quero passar em **Destino**.

Considerando esta história, eu me sinto como um _chef _de cozinha. Eu diria que este prato leva um pouco de **adição de açúcar** sim, até porque, um pouco de açúcar sempre faz bem. Um pouco de **pimenta** em algumas situações pode acabar tornando o prato **picante de mais para alguns paladares**. Também está nos ingredientes um pouquinho de **menta** e **chocolate amargo**, para **balancear o açúcar e a pimenta**. O preparo é **vagaroso**, pode levar dias para se terminar todo o prato. E, como um _chef_ desorganizado, eu acabo me dedicando a mais de um prato por vez.

Espero que vocês, leitores, apreciem os tempêros que utilizei e saibam ter paladar para poder dizer na minha cara se está bom ou ruim. Caso eu erre em quantidade, peço perdão. Caso eu acerte, apenas espero que se divirtam e acompanhem os serviços que este humilde _chef _tem a oferecer.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, eu quero esclarecer-lhes uma coisa: eu tenho quinze anos, mas espero que isso não influencie a leitura dessa história uma vez que, parafraseando Fernando Pessoa, "navegar é preciso, viver não é preciso", que, do meu ponto de vista, vale dizer que é preciso ter a experiência, e não ter apenas idade. Okay? E, quem quiser saber mais sobre as atualizações das minhas fics, pode acessar meu **Orkut** (/Main#Profile?uid=11138498175812788533) e, se quiser mandar dicas e/ou conversar, meu **msn** (ryu).(zakilawliet)arrôba(hotmail).(com) [Sem os parênteses, por favor].


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo  
Música Tema:** Farewell, Apocalyptica

* * *

A noite estava silenciosa. Tudo estava silencioso, e era disso que ele precisava: um silêncio que lhe trouxesse paz. Um silêncio que lhe trouxesse respostas. Ele precisava encontrar a si mesmo, um lugar diferente, um lugar em que se sentisse em casa, realmente acolhido. E, mesmo com tanta gente ao redor, aquele não parecia seu lugar. Pelo menos não como antigamente.

O moreno apenas pegou sua mochila embaixo da cama, já preparada muito antes. Com uma expressão decidida, ele caminhou até a cozinha, buscar um copo d'água e os últimos detalhes para a viagem que faria em poucos minutos. Assim que terminou de arrumar a mochila e se enchia o copo, ouviu um barulho à porta. Logo em seguida, a campainha. Quem seria?

Com certa relutância, o moreno passou a mão por seus cabelos e, com os olhos ônix, espiou através do olho mágico. Era _ela_. E isso seria, no mínimo, problemático. Ele respirou fundo, ajeitando o moletom azul escuro que usava e estalando o pescoço. Girou a chave na fechadura e, tomando o cuidado de tirar a mochila das costas antes, abriu a porta.

Ela o encarou, preocupada. Um misto de medo e preocupação, para dizer melhor. Ela o encarou nos olhos e ele não soube o que dizer. Apenas abriu passagem para ela entrar. Ela o fez, sem dizer nada.

- Aquilo que você falou, Sasuke-kun, de sair da cidade... – ela falou – Era brincadeira, não é? Você só queria irritar o Naruto, né? – perguntou com medo, sabendo a resposta.

- Sakura... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez, fazendo-os ficarem um pouco mais bagunçados atrás – Eu não menti. Eu vou embora agora. –

Ela estremeceu. A jovem de cabelos róseos apenas o encarou, esperando que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, menos que aquilo era verdade. Uma brincadeira de mau-gosto, alguma aposta com Naruto, que na verdade ele iria voltar no dia seguinte. Ele tinha quinze anos, caramba! Como iria fugir assim?

- Mas, Sasuke! – ela chamou – Você não pode ir embora! – ela falou – Tem gente aqui que precisa de você.

- Sakura, me entenda: eu não posso mais ficar aqui. – falou com a mistura de um tom frio com uma espécie de súplica – Eu preciso pensar, decidir o que fazer, decidir como fazer. – Eu só não sei como tocar minha vida adiante eu acho que não é aqui que eu vou descobrir. –

Ela desviou o olhar, segurando uma lágrima solitária em seus olhos esverdeados. Ela podia esconder o rosto, mas a voz trêmula denunciava seu choro. Uma tristeza que não podia ser contida meramente com seus pensamentos.

- Sasuke, você não pode fazer isso com a gente! – ela falou com a voz beirando a histeria. Estava desesperada. Ela se jogou contra ele, abraçou seu corpo, mas ele não conseguiu retribuir. Apenas levou uma de suas mãos à cabeça dela e falou com calma, passando a mão por seus cabelos longos e róseos.

- Eu tenho que ir. Você vai sobreviver, Sakura. – ele falou, fazendo-a se soltar do abraço para encará-lo, as lágrimas despencando por sua face, uma a uma. – Eu sobrevivi até agora, você também vai conseguir. -

Ele pegou a mochila atrás da porta e colocou mais uma vez sobre os ombros, pegando o copo que estava sobre a mesa de centro da sala, bebendo o último copo d'água antes da viagem. Antes de ele ir até a porta, ela pediu.

- Posso pelo menos te levar até a estação? – perguntou com a voz chorosa.

Sasuke era conhecido por sua frieza, mas não podia discutir com ela, não agora. Concordou com a cabeça e ela foi até a porta com ele.

* * *

A estação de Konoha, mesmo àquele horário, estava movimentada. A cidade não era muito grande, mas, ainda assim, tinha um número razoável de pessoas. Ainda mais naquele período do ano, a Primavera. Sasuke estava sentado, com sua passagem na mão. O ônibus de viagem não havia chegado ainda.

- Tem certeza que você vai... – ela começou mais uma vez e ele revirou os olhos, desviando o olhar para o relógio.

- Sakura, por favor, eu não quero me irritar com você hoje. Mesmo. – ele falou com certa impaciência, e a adolescente se calou.

Ambos ficaram calados, mas não levou muito tempo para o barulho do ônibus preencher o lugar. A garota encarou o moreno que retribuiu o olhar com certa culpa. Tecnicamente era culpa dele, ela estar daquele jeito.

- Até, Sakura. – ele disse, se levantando, mas teve sua mão puxada por ela, que, quando o puxou, levou seus lábios até os dele, selando-os suavemente. Ele, surpreso, não reagiu, apenas sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus.

- Até, Sasuke-kun. – ela disse deixando novas lágrimas encherem seu rosto.

Sasuke, ainda um tanto atônito, foi para o ônibus, levando a mão aos lábios, a testa franzida. O que foi aquilo? Ele realmente não esperava que Sakura resolvesse beijá-lo, ali. Não naquele momento. Não a culpou: ele estava partindo e, talvez, nunca mais voltasse.

- Justo. – pensou com certa calma. Assim que entrou no ônibus, pegou sua cadeira perto da janela. Ali, ele pôde vê-la, sentada, vestindo seu casaco vermelho de frio e uma calça jeans.

Estava na hora de partir. Decidir sua vida definitivamente. Depois da morte de seus pais, fuga de seu irmão e de seu tio, a Sasuke só restava a própria vida. E, para ele, deveria começar a se preocupar com ela.

* * *

**N/A: **Prólogo... Quem gostou, pelo menos do prólogo, mande uma review, por favor. Eu preciso saber o que melhorar, assim poderei postar de uma maneira melhor para vocês lerem... À disposição de vocês. ;D Na medida do possível, claro.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – **Reinício

**Música Tema:** _Lotus Feet_, Steve Vai.

* * *

Como naquele mesmo dia em que saiu da cidade, a rodoviária de Konoha estava lotada. Um aviso foi feito através do microfone. Era a chegada de um ônibus vindo de Tsuchi. Passaram-se dois anos desde a partida de Sasuke e, aparentemente, tudo estava bem. É claro que aqueles que lhe eram mais próximos sentiam saudades... E, é claro, o moreno também deveria sentir.

Ele olhou no relógio de pulso e ajeitou os fones em seu ouvido. Estava tarde e havia coisas a se fazer, como, a priori, arrumar sua casa. Ele respirou fundo. Era estranhamente nostálgico voltar para Konoha. Ele, que abandonou tudo em troca de autoconhecimento, voltava. Era surreal, já se aproximando da estação, ver as luzes da cidade.

O ônibus parou e Sasuke se levantou com um ar divertido em seu rosto. Aos dezessete, não carregava mais tantos traços infantis em seu rosto, como há dois anos atrás. Agora ele tinha cara de homem feito, embora nada tivesse feito um mudança significativa, a não ser os cabelos, que estavam um pouco mais longos.

Desceu do ônibus com calma, a mochila nas costas, um jeans preto batido, desgastado nos joelhos e uma blusa de moletom preto sobre uma camiseta branca limpa. O moletom tinha um capuz que, agora, era puxado para a cabeça do Uchiha. Ele sentiu a brisa fria da noite violando seus pulmões.

Ele precisava acertar alguns detalhes de sua chegada e, dentre eles, colocar a mochila em sua casa. Depois, apenas ir comer alguma coisa... E sabia de um lugar que era bom o suficiente para fazê-lo. O moreno sorriu ao lembrar-se do Ichiraku. Naruto costumava arrastar todos para lá quando estava com fome. Se bem que, para falar a verdade, o outro sempre estava com fome.

Caminhando em um ritmo agradável, o Uchiha notava cada vez mais como as coisas haviam mudado por ali. Konoha não parecia mais a cidade que ele deixou para trás. Parecia simplesmente uma nova cidade, mais bonita, mais... Diferente. Talvez, por ser novo, o estivesse encantando daquela maneira, mas Sasuke tinha alguma certeza de que não abandonaria aquele deslumbramento em pouco tempo. Não mesmo...

O moreno encarou os portões de sua casa. O jardim estava ressecado pela falta de água, ele pôde ver através das barras de metal. Puxou a chave do bolso e abriu com cuidado. Algumas pichações haviam sido feitas em seu muro, mas cuidaria daquilo mais tarde. Passou ao lado do jardim e não pôde deixar de notar que, embora estivesse morto, não estava maltratado. Era como se alguém tivesse cuidado dele enquanto ele esteve fora.

Sorriu com aquele pensamento, balançando a cabeça em seguida. Tolice. Quem iria cuidar daquele jardim? E foi negando com a cabeça, que encontrou a chave para a porta trancada.

Girou com cuidado na fechadura e, sem muita pressa, abriu a porta. Um cheiro de mofo chegou ao seu nariz e ele o afastou com as mãos, balançando-as no ar. Havia morado naquela casa durante toda a sua vida. Era estranho vê-la do jeito que estava. Abandonada.

Uma sensação de nostalgia aperta em seu peito quando ele entra, finalmente, na casa. Ignorou o cheiro, apenas se atentou aos detalhes. Tinha dó e culpa. Dó de como tudo havia ficado; culpa por ter deixado acontecer. Afinal, se ele não tivesse ido embora, a casa continuaria impecável.

Observou algo que chamou sua atenção. De repente, ele voltou ao dia em que havia ido embora. Era como se revivesse tudo aquilo, desde quando Sakura estava a sua porta, como quando foi pegar o copo d'água, que ainda estava em cima da mesa de centro, agora estava seco e com uma aranha solitária andando dentro dele com toda a calma do mundo.

Atravessou a sala e foi até a cozinha, observar como tudo se manteve no lugar. Tudo, desde a arrumação metódica dos copos, até a simples dobra das toalhas. Sua expressão fechou quando observou a foto presa à geladeira por um ímã já desgastado.

A foto era antiga, mas estava em bom estado. O moreno lembrou-se do dia da foto. O dia em que fora ao parque com seu irmão, aos seis anos de idade. A última vez antes de ele fugir com seu tio e abandonar seus pais, doentes, ambos em um estado terminal de câncer. Itachi, ainda que indiretamente, havia assassinado seus pais e, na mente de Sasuke, aquilo era imperdoável.

O Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Já havia se resignado. Naquele momento, não podia fazer nada a respeito disso. Naquele momento, não. Suspirou, observando a foto por mais algum tempo, antes de sair da cozinha.

Foi até um pequeno quarto, embaixo das escadas, onde se encontrava o disjuntor. Deixou a mochila ali dentro e, com movimentos já decorados, ligou todos os disjuntores, ouvindo o clique característico a cada novo interruptor ligado.

Por via das dúvidas, puxou a cordinha que ligaria a lâmpada do quarto. Assim que o fez, a iluminação encheu o ambiente, ainda que precariamente. Pronto, a primeira parte de seu plano estava concluída.

Antes de sair de casa, Sasuke antecipou algo que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de ser feito. Puxando o dinheiro do bolso, colocou uma parte dentro de uma caixinha e a escondeu dentro de outra, e outra, e mais outra, antes de, enfim, colocar atrás de uma lamparina velha. Sorriu. Hábitos não podem ser mudados de uma hora para outra.

Seu destino já era óbvio. Estava decidido antes mesmo de sair de casa. Seria o Ichiraku, até porque ele era um dos poucos que, àquela hora, permaneciam servindo. Sentiu seu estômago roncar e apertou o passo. Não que a distância fosse grande, mas a fome compensava.

Era tudo muito diferente de Tsuchi, como ele pôde notar. Aliás, qualquer um poderia notar a diferença: enquanto Konoha era praticamente um parque, de tão arborizada, Tsuchi era praticamente uma montanha, seca. E também Konoha era muito mais desenvolvida. Não que a falta d'água impedisse o desenvolvimento. Longe disso, uma vez que Suna era a prova viva disso, sendo que quase noventa por centro do seu território é desértico, mas... Tsuchi simplesmente não queria mudar.

Sasuke já estava próximo do Ichiraku. Satisfeito por ter feito o caminho em quase metade do tempo, o moreno entrou no pequeno restaurante. Que não era mais tão pequeno. O lugar havia se expandido. Antes, era praticamente o balcão e duas mesas. Agora estava mais amplo, com mais de seis mesas, um balcão extenso, mais de três atendentes. Os negócios haviam prosperado.

Foi até o balcão e sorriu ao ler o cardápio. Não que ele tivesse mudado, mas foi justamente a única coisa que se manteve. E isso, para ele, já era uma vitória: pelo menos tinha uma idéia do que escolher. Assim que se aproximou do atendente pediu um Shio-Ramen, com água já vindo á sua boca.

Ficou esperando por um tempo e, algum tempo depois, ouviu uma voz conhecida às suas costas.

- Eu não acredito... – o moreno ouviu a voz com certa surpresa. O que ele estava fazendo ali àquele horário? Não que ele duvidasse da capacidade do outro sobreviver apenas com ramen, mas... Era no mínimo estranho revê-lo depois de tanto tempo.

Sasuke virou-se de imediato e encontrou um loiro, olhos azuis, cabelos bagunçados, uma camiseta laranja e preta com um redemoinho branco no centro. Era ele. Uzumaki Naruto. O loiro praticamente pulou em cima de Sasuke, que apenas tentou afastá-lo, rindo.

- Cara, quando você chegou? – perguntou em um tom de desespero.

- Agora há pouco. – comentou Sasuke, pegando seu ramen e se sentando em uma mesa, acompanhado de Naruto, que pediu o seu também – Mas, e aí, como estão as coisas? –

O loiro deu de ombros, estalando a língua no céu da boca.

- Não muito diferentes desde que você saiu... Mas, Sasuke, muita gente aqui vai babar porque você voltou. – comentou Naruto, rindo – Principalmente as garotas... Você deve se lembrar como elas eram caidinhas por você, não? - Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça, rindo um pouco.

- Você não presta, Naruto... – o moreno come o restante de seu ramen e se lembra – Hum! Naruto, sei lá, você tem um tempo livre amanhã? –

Naruto o encarou com estranheza e riu. Sasuke não entendeu, o que havia de engraçado.

- Não sabia que depois de sair de Konoha você ia ficar com tantas saudades de mim... Não, Sasuke, eu não vou querer sair com você e... – Sasuke quase cuspiu o ramen que tinha na boca.

- Retardado! Não é isso! – quase gritou – É que eu acabei de chegar e preciso arrumar minhas coisas e minha casa! –

- Ah... Não tenho nada para fazer. – falou, assim que chegou seu ramen e começou a comer desenfreadamente – Hm! Se precisar, eu chamo mais gente para ajudar. Só quem você conhece, beleza? – perguntou.

- Ah, okay... Cavalo. – falou Sasuke observando Naruto comer. Cavalo era pouco. Talvez se chamasse de ogro, ofenderia os modos que eles tinham à mesa.

- Até mais, Sasuke. – falou antes de o moreno sair, e este respondeu com um aceno de mão. Precisava descansar depois de toda a viagem.

Naruto, assim que Sasuke saiu, puxou o celular do bolso. Ele não mentiu quando disse que algumas pessoas babariam quando soubessem que ele havia voltado para Konoha. O loiro apertou o botão para discar e aguardou. Alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha, uma voz sonolenta.

- Sakura? – perguntou e ouviu um "o que é?" – Você não sabe quem está na cidade... –

- Quem? – ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos e colocando uma mecha dos cabelos bagunçados para trás da orelha, o celular pendurado preguiçosamente na orelha. Um chiado encheu a linha e ela abriu os olhos finalmente e sentou-se na cama – Quem, Naruto? Não ouvi... –

Ele falou. Ela deixou o celular escorregar de sua mão para o seu colo. Sasuke estava de volta? Como assim? Onde ele estava? Como estava?

- Sakura? – Naruto chamou do outro lado da linha. A garota pegou o telefone e colocou contra a orelha apressadamente. O sono tinha ido embora.

- Sim?

- Ele precisa de ajuda para arrumar as coisas dele. Chegou hoje, quase agora. – falou Naruto – Quer ajudar? –

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? A resposta não era óbvia?

* * *

O barulho insistente da campainha fez com que o moreno se revirasse na cama improvisada na sala. A outra, completamente cheia de pó e de sei lá mais o quê, não era a alternativa mais agradável e, só por segurança, resolveu dormir no andar inferior, ao lado dos sofás.

A luz que atravessava as finas cortinas fez com que ele tivesse dificuldade em abrir os olhos. Não estava muito tarde, mas também não deveria ser muito cedo.

Levantou-se, ainda atordoado pelo sono. Olhou no relógio de pulso que se esqueceu de tirar antes do sono. Nove e meia da manhã. Com os movimentos preguiçosos, pegou uma camiseta na mochila guardada no quartinho. Assim que a colocou, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e coçou os olhos. Foi até a porta e olhou através do olho mágico encontrando o rosto sorridente de Naruto. Quase riu com a expressão que ele tinha.

Girou a chave abriu a porta. Foi uma surpresa encontrar todos ali. Esperava que fosse apenas o loiro e mais umas três pessoas, não tudo aquilo. Realmente surpreso, até porque não esperava tanta gente assim. Não, ele não se incomodava, mas estava irritado por Naruto ter feito aquilo com ele. Tanto que, ao olhar para todos e, depois, olhar para si próprio, o moreno notou que era único que estava completamente desarrumado.

- Sasuke! – falou Naruto, cumprimentando-o, e este apenas retribuiu o cumprimento, um pouco tenso.

- Naruto... Você não disse que seriam umas três pessoas? – perguntou, uma veia saltando em sua testa.

- Não... – falou, franzindo o cenho e coçando a nuca suavemente - Eu falei que ia trazer gente. E "gente" é relativo. – falou rindo e Sasuke se segurou para não deixá-lo do lado de fora. Ou melhor, colocar uma coleira nele e prendê-lo na pia do banheiro.

- Bem vindo, Sasuke! – falou um deles, o rosto redondo e o cabelo extremamente parecido com o de Bruce Lee. Além, é claro, das sobrancelhas dançantes enormes.

- Lee. – cumprimentou o moreno com um sorriso suave – Neji, Ten-Ten. – Falou em seguida, que responderam com um aceno de cabeça.

Kiba, Hinata e Shino se aproximaram. Sasuke cumprimentou um a um e sorriu quando Shikamaru chegou e lhe estendeu a mão. Lembrava-se de que ele foi um dos que mais insistiu para que ficasse. Logo atrás dele estavam Ino e Chouji que o cumprimentaram com acenos, que ele retribuiu com um sorriso acolhedor.

Ele sentiu falta de alguém. Estranho logo _ela _não estar ali. Shikamaru, que notou sua estranheza, logo falou com a sua voz tipicamente baixa e arrastada.

- Sakura vem mais tarde. – comentou com casualidade – Ela estava, hm... Ocupada. – falou depois de certo tempo.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça positivamente. De todos ali, poucos mudaram alguma coisa, isso ele podia dizer com certeza. Ino e Hinata deixaram seus cabelos crescerem mais, Neji estava menos sério, tanto que se permitiu rir quando Naruto quase caiu ao tentar entrar na casa, sendo barrado por Sasuke.

- Eu devia deixar você chorando aí fora por trazer tanta gente assim... Mas, em respeito a eles, vou deixar. – falou saindo da frente - Pode entrar, pessoal. Só não reparem no... Abandono. – Lee logo riu e falou para o Uchiha.

- Viemos aqui para arrumar, certo? Se não fosse para repararmos no abandono, iríamos embora agora. – Naruto concordou e Sasuke apenas abaixou a cabeça.

O loiro logo foi até o centro da sala, um sorriso divertido no rosto. Era estranho ele estar organizando as coisas, quando ele sequer arrumava sua própria casa direito.

- Galera, vocês já sabem o que fazer, mas temos que arrumar todos os cômodos, então seria mais organizado nos dividirmos em duas equipes para arrumar cada andar, certo? – todos concordaram – Okay, então... Shikamaru, quer fazer as honras? – o outro apenas bufou. "Sempre eu", pensou.

- É... – ele pensou – Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba e Chouji, andar de cima. Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, Shino e eu aqui embaixo. – Kiba ameaçou falar alguma coisa, mas Shikamaru o cortou – Kiba, queremos produtividade, não você dando cem cima das garotas, então... – Kiba chutou o ar e Naruto riu, recebendo o soco no topo da cabeça – Quando a Sakura chegar, ela fica aqui embaixo. –

Todos concordaram, exceto Kiba, que apenas teve de aceitar a situação.

- Como faremos a limpeza? – perguntou Sasuke – Tudo o que eu tenho aqui é... Nada. – falou dando de ombros.

- Nós trouxemos as coisas. – falou Chouji, tirando uma grande mochila das costas, contendo alguns materiais de limpeza. – Pelo menos os baldes você deve ter, certo? – perguntou o outro, incerto.

Sasuke concordou e saiu para pegar os baldes por um corredor que levava à cozinha e, mais tarde, ao quintal. Pouco depois, voltou com os tais em mãos. Dali do corredor ele notou coisas que não pôde ver antes. Enquanto estavam distraídos, alheio á presença dele, notou que Shikamaru e Ino provavelmente estavam em um relacionamento, o que o fez suspirar de alívio e entender o porquê de ela não ter saltado sobre ele quando o viu. Neji e Ten-Ten pareciam querer tomar o mesmo rumo, e só parecia faltar coragem entre eles para um admitir para o outro.

- Pronto. – avisei, colocando três baldes no chão – Acho melhor ficarem dois aqui embaixo e um nós levamos lá para cima. – todos concordaram e, já se preparando, os garotos subiram, levando parte do material de limpeza.

Sasuke não era um grande fã das arrumações, principalmente quando gastaria mais de uma hora só limpando. Assim que chegou ao topo das escadas, viu um estado até um pouco melhor do que no andar debaixo, mas o piso de madeira estava opaco, riscado e os móveis estavam completamente empoeirados.

- O que começamos a limpar primeiro? – perguntou Naruto.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. Escolham o que vocês vão querer. – falou Sasuke, saindo e levando consigo um pano e um pequeno kit de limpeza.

O seu quarto não estava uma maravilha, nem de longe. Tudo extremamente empoeirado, as janelas provavelmente emperradas e com a cortina furada. Precisaria fazer compras em breve.

Começou a limpeza com certa calma, mas em poucos minutos, tudo começou a ficar tedioso. Ouviu passos se aproximando no corredor e virou a cabeça para lá. Viu Naruto entrar, olhando para os lados. Sasuke apenas o acompanhou com o olhar, até que este se sentou lado do moreno.

- Tenho que te colocar a par de algumas novidades. – Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas – Sério. –

- Cante, passarinho. Cante. – disse o moreno limpando a escrivaninha no canto do quarto. Naruto apenas sorriu. Sasuke parecia mais receptivo do que antes. Aquele era o mesmo Sasuke que havia ido embora? O loiro duvidava um pouco disso.

- Bem, como você já deve ter percebido, Shikamaru e Ino resolveram se acertar. – falou Naruto sorrindo – Mesmo que ainda nos envolvam em suas briguinhas, os dois estão bem. – Sasuke sorriu. Melhor para ele. – O Neji está mais amigável, não é mais aquele cara insuportável que era antes de começar a falar com a gente. –

Sasuke concordou. Realmente Neji era insuportável, quase agia como um cão de guarda. O Uchiha era o que se podia chamar de amigo de Hinata, e não foi apenas uma vez que ela reclamou do jeito do primo. Eles mesmos mal conseguiam conversar sem serem interrompidos pela presença do Hyuuga.

- Você parecia ansioso, Sasuke. – comentou Naruto maliciosamente, e o moreno já esperava a bomba que o amigo iria soltar – Ela vem mais tarde, pode ficar sossegado. – Sasuke estreitou os olhos e o loiro apenas riu – O que vai fazer? Vai me morder? –

- Não quero pegar a doença que você tem. – falou Sasuke e foi a vez de Naruto estreitar os olhos.

- Só pra você saber, ela não ficou com ninguém desde que você foi embora. – Sasuke estranhou o fato, mas apenas continuou limpando – E não faltaram pretendentes.

Não estava muito interessado nas histórias de Naruto. Ele sabia que Sakura gostava dele. Metade de Konoha deveria saber, mas era loucura ele acreditar que ela não havia sequer saído com ninguém nos últimos dois anos. Era quase impossível! Ele mesmo havia saído com algumas garotas, se divertido algumas noites em Tsuchi com colegas de classe.

Naruto estava ajudando-o a arrumar o quarto, antes de partirem para o banheiro mais próximo, entre um quarto e outro. Assim que recolocaram as roupas de cama, tiveram de ir buscar com Neji o balde, que já tinha um pouco de água suja.

- Admita, Sasuke, você também tinha uma quedinha pela Sakura. – falou o loiro – Todos tinham alguma coisa a dizer, mesmo ela não sendo tudo aquilo naquela época. E hoje, então, cara... Você vai babar quando vê-la. –

O moreno riu. Quando foi a última vez que uma garota o fez babar por ela? Já fazia muito tempo. Geralmente era o contrário. Como aconteceu com Karin, em Tsuchi. Tudo bem, ela até tinha um belo corpo, era bonita, sim, tudo o que um homem qualquer poderia querer. Mas Sasuke não era um homem qualquer. Ele queria surpresas, não o estereótipo de garota que dava em cima de qualquer um. Ficar umas duas ou três vezes com ela não foi um sacrifício, mas uma quarta vez já estava além de seus limites.

Com um sorriso em seus lábios, ele rebateu.

- Não. Eu tive muitas garotas aos meus pés. Você fala como se eu tratasse Sakura de uma maneira diferenciada. Eu só... Não queria magoá-la. – comentou – Até porque, antes de ser uma pretendente, era uma amiga minha. –

- Sei... – o Uchiha fingiu não ouvir. Aquela discussão já era velha.

Ouviu o barulho da campainha sendo apertada. Deveria ser ela. A tentação de descer as escadas e comprovar a sugestiva descrição de Naruto o cegou por um instante, mas se controlou e continuou esfregando o chão do banheiro com uma vassoura, fazendo uma espuma rala começar a aparecer.

Ignorar qualquer mudança. Ignorar qualquer coisa. Ela era apenas uma amiga dele, não uma de suas muitas pretendentes... Mas seria divertido vê-la como tal. O que estava pensando? Seus joguinhos haviam acabado em Tsuchi, tinha prometido para si mesmo: dali para frente queria algo sério.

Ouviu os cumprimentos no andar de baixo e Naruto olhou para ele, o mesmo olhar malicioso de antes. Se ele falasse alguma coisa, iria receber o soco mais forte que Sasuke tinha dado nele. Seria um pequeno recorde a se guardar. E, se Naruto tivesse juízo - o que era improvável -, iria interpretar aquela olhar como um "cale a boca" silencioso.

Ouviu o barulho de passos na escada e logo recomeçou a trabalhar na limpeza. Naruto limpava a pia e Sasuke esfregava a parte interna do Box. Ouviu os passos dela se aproximando. Tinha certeza que era ela. Curiosidade? Muita. Expectativa? Bastantes, até. Ele olhava disfarçadamente para a porta e, cada vez que os passos se aproximavam, ele sentia o coração acelerar um pouco. A curiosidade se tornava insustentável.

- Naruto, me dá um pouco mais de sabão. – pediu o moreno.

Assim que Naruto entregou, Sasuke espalhou pelo piso do banheiro, esfregando com mais força, tirando a sujeira que estava mais presa nele.

- Olá, Naruto. – ouviu à porta a voz feminina e se virou com calma, tomando cuidado para não escorregar no piso ensaboado. Ela estava deslumbrante.

Sasuke era observador e, naquele momento, se sentiu como uma criança observando um brinquedo novo. Um brinquedo novo e atraente, diga-se de passagem. Sakura não tinha mais os longos cabelos róseos, mas agora os usava na altura do pescoço. Estava maior, pouco mais baixa que Sasuke. Estava usando uma camiseta avermelhada e um jeans batido, além de um All Star da mesma cor da camiseta.

Sasuke também havia mudado fisicamente, mas sua essência, assim como a dela, permanecia a mesma. Ele mantinha os olhos de cor ônix vidrados nela e ela perdeu-se, por um instante, observando a fisionomia de Sasuke. Ela se perguntou, por um instante, se poderia tocá-lo, ou ele ainda era tão distante quanto antigamente? Ela não sabia.

O Uchiha tentou sair do Box, mas, como já deveria ter previsto, acabou escorregando e, em uma tentativa de se salvar, se apoiou e Naruto, que também foi levado ao chão. A garota suprimiu um riso, mas não o conseguiu por muito tempo, desatando a rir, deixando os dois emburrados e brigando no chão, Sasuke murmurando alguns palavrões e Naruto dando socos repetidos no braço do Uchiha. Pelo menos não havia mais a mesma tensão inicial.

Sem tentar se levantar, o moreno olhou para cima e simplesmente falou com um sorriso ameno:

- Eu me lembrava de ser mais alto que você.

- Eu me lembrava de ser mais desastrada que você. – ela riu e ele acompanhou dessa vez.

- Já faz tempo, não? – ele falou, tirando o tênis e as meias, ficando descalço sobre o piso.

- É. – ela respondeu, olhando-o nos olhos e baixando o olhar para sua boca. Como seria beijá-lo? Tão frio quanto na rodoviária ou mais quente? Logo desviou o olhar, o rosto tomando uma coloração mais avermelhada. O que estava pensando? – Eu.. Eu tenho que descer para ajudar... A arrumar tudo lá embaixo. Até mais! – falou rapidamente e desapareceu pelo corredor. Sasuke ficou olhando para o lugar onde ela estava segundos atrás.

- Tem certeza sobre a nossa conversa, Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto, gargalhando. Sasuke apenas deu um soco no topo de sua cabeça.

Pela freqüência com que estava acontecendo, Naruto se perguntava se iria ter de fazer uma cirurgia em breve. Muito em breve se dependesse do olhar assassino de Sasuke.

Não levou muito tempo mais para eles terminarem o andar de cima. Quando arrumaram tudo, desceram as escadas e ficaram surpresos com o que encontraram. Realmente as garotas haviam feito um bom trabalho.

- No que o Shikamaru ajudou? – perguntou Kiba quando viu toda a decoração colocada nos lugares e na medida certa.

- Nada. – falou Ino, emburrada – Só ficou fumando lá fora. –

- Nem fala nada, Ino. – Shikamaru falou, deitando no sofá – Eu não fico reclamando de sua obsessão por shoppings. –

A loira relevou, mas o olhar não mentia. Shikamaru estava um tanto... Ferrado. Demais, até.

- Estou com fome... – falou Chouji e Naruto acompanhou.

Sasuke falou com a voz alta, para todos ouvirem.

- Já que vocês me ajudaram aqui hoje, eu pago o almoço. – Naruto puxou os aplausos e todos continuaram, rindo – Sugestões? –

- Ichiraku! – gritou Naruto, mas logo Neji o cortou.

- Não. Não mesmo. – comentou – Vai ser a terceira vez na semana que iremos ao Ichiraku por sua causa. –

Todos concordaram e, para tentar apartar a pequena confusão, Sakura se pronunciou.

- Que tal irmos ao Shopping que abriu aqui perto. A praça de alimentação é ótima e, pela variedade, todo mundo vai ficar satisfeito. – ela falou e, alguns segundos depois, quando todos pareceram concordar, olhou para Sasuke – O que acha? –

Ele deu de ombros.

- Pode ser. –

Todos, ali mesmo, combinaram de se encontrar na entrada do Shopping, já que iriam se arrumar para irem para suas casas. Sasuke, sorrindo, se despediu de todos.

Assim que ficou sozinho, em casa, respirou, aliviado. Um pensamento estranho lhe veio à cabeça. Era mesmo a Sakura? Estava diferente... Estava mais, como se diz? Interessante. Balançou a cabeça. Não precisava pensar naquilo. Precisava mesmo era de um bom banho e roupas limpas e, naquele momento, aquelas seriam suas únicas preocupações.

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **Este foi um dos capítulos mais longo que eu já escrevi e pretendo continuar a criando algo desse tipo. Foi no mínimo interessante escrever o primeiro capítulo dessa "idéia" que eu tive durante a madrugada, embora eu tenha ficado um pouco receoso. Quem leu e gostou, por favor, mande reviews, assim eu tenho um estímulo para escrever. Sério, :D.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 –** Inimizades?

**Música Tema:** _Somewhere I Belong,_ Linkin Park.

* * *

Não havia muito a se preparar, nada de mais a se fazer antes de sair para almoçar. A expressão indiferente estampada no rosto, uma última olhada no espelho. Sasuke não havia se preparado muito, mas estava satisfeito com o que via no espelho. Aquela camisa pólo, branca e com detalhes em vermelho na altura o peito lhe dava um ar renovado, enquanto o jeans e os tênis pretos conferiam-lhe mais sobriedade. De modo geral, estava bom. Bom o suficiente para almoçar sem passar vergonha.

Saiu da casa com uma última olhada para a decoração quase perfeita que as garotas haviam feito. Respirou fundo e, com um sorriso renovado em seu rosto, caminhou até o ponto de ônibus. De dia ele podia enxergar ainda melhor como tudo havia mudado. Prédios haviam se erguido onde antes algumas casas se acomodavam. No meio do caminho, teve sua rotina de observação interferida por duas pessoas que atravessaram seu caminho.

Um homem alto, cabelos acinzentados e olhos escuros, uma cicatriz passando por todo seu olho esquerdo, vestido com uma camisa branca e uma calça mais escura, ambas sociais. A pele clara mesclava-se à camisa e dava-lhe um ar menos formal do que nas salas de aula.

Já a outra figura era a de uma mulher. Os cabelos curtos e arroxeados, olhos tão negros quanto os daquele que a acompanhava. Tinha um ar descontraído em seu rosto e até mesmo em seu modo de andar, agarrada ao braço dele, indicava que ela queria muito mais do que ele queria dar.

Hatake Kakashi e Mitarashi Anko atravessaram a visão de Sasuke e, com a testa franzida, Sasuke notou ser observado pelo ex-professor. Era estranho vê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Era estranho vê-lo em qualquer situação, mas...

- Sasuke? – ele chamou com a voz um pouco elevada e o Uchiha se virou com um sorriso ligeiro nos lábios – Caramba... – falou, admirado – Você desaparece e, quando volta, já está assim, homem feito. – falou com um sorriso – Não que antes não fosse, mas... –

- Já faz tempo, professor. – falou o moreno com um sorriso calmo em seus lábios – Treinadora. – falou para Anko.

- Bem vindo, Sasuke, de volta a Konoha. – falou a mulher com um sorriso nos seus lábios.

- Nos vemos por aí, não? – perguntou o ex-professor – Ou pretende se matricular em outra escola? –

- Nos vemos no colégio. – disse simplesmente e Kakashi saiu andando, conversando com Anko. O professor era estranho. Talvez fosse a leitura excessiva daqueles livros dele...

Sasuke apenas apertou o passo na direção do ponto, desejando que mais ninguém aparecesse em seu caminho tão cedo. Não o entendam mal: ele só queria chegar cedo.

Assim que chegou ao ponto, respirou fundo. O ar de Konoha ainda lhe era estranho e sentiu uma certa ansiedade em chegar logo ao shopping. Aliás, ele estava com "pontadas de ansiedade" desde cedo. Curiosidade sobre o shopping é que não era. Não, não mesmo.

* * *

Ele mudou. Aquilo era uma constatação e Sakura não podia fingir não ser. Ele mudou e para melhor, ela deveria ressaltar. Não se parecia com o garoto frívolo e irritadiço que era antes de ir embora. O que o fez mudar? Ela não sabia, mas, também, pouco lhe importava.

Olhou-se no espelho, medindo-se com curiosidade. Bastava. Aproximou o rosto e sorriu com alguma felicidade correndo em suas veias. Ele, depois de tanto tempo, estava de volta e, mesmo ela jurando de pé junto que havia desistido do Uchiha há muito tempo, ela conseguia admitir que se sentiu feliz ao vê-lo. Afinal, ele era um amigo, não? Apenas um amigo.

Abriu a porta da casa e gritou para que sua mãe ouvisse que estava saindo. Tinha de ir para a estação para encontrar com Naruto, já que combinaram de ir juntos ao Shopping, esperar os outros. Sorriu, colocando uma mecha insistente de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Merda, ela não conseguia odiá-lo. Merda, merda, merda...

* * *

Sasuke cumprimentou um ou dois "admiradores" seus que lhe encontraram pelo caminho. Ainda era popular por ali? Mesmo depois de dois anos fora? Respirou fundo. Acabara de descer do ônibus e, agora, ajeitava suas roupas que haviam sido completamente amassadas lá dentro. Após alguns tapas pela camisa, olhou adiante e sorriu. Dois já estavam ali: dois que ele conhecia muito bem.

Ergueu a mão quando já se aproximava, atravessando a rua. Sasuke também viu os dois também cumprimentarem-no. Continuou a se aproximar e já falou com Sakura e Naruto.

- E então, alguém mais chegou? –

- Nem. – falou Naruto – Todos atrasados. – deixando os ombros caírem.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, mas ainda mantinha um ligeiro sorriso no rosto. Por que estava sorrindo? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Provavelmente era por estar em casa de novo. É, deveria ser aquilo mesmo.

- Vocês não acreditariam se eu contasse o número de pessoas com quem eu falei no caminho. – comentou o Uchiha.

Sakura fez uma careta, mas nenhum dos dois rapazes notou.

- Cara teve umas dez pessoas até agora! – comentou Sasuke – Não fazia idéia de que ainda havia tanta gente assim que lembrava de mim. –

- Todo mundo se lembra de você. – comentou a garota com uma sobrancelha levantada, estranhando o Uchiha.

- Mesmo? Eu pensei que apenas vocês lembrariam de mim, já que eram os poucos com quem eu conversava de verdade.

- Depois da sua briga na sexta série comigo? – disse Naruto rindo – Nunca vão se esquecer de você tão cedo. –

Sasuke se lembrava do incidente. Ele acabou com um olho roxo e um corte na boca, além do nariz quebrado. Naruto tinha um corte fino na sobrancelha e o braço quebrado. Ele ainda se lembrava que Sakura teve de separá-lo para pararem de brigar.

- Bons tempos. – riu Sasuke – Bons tempos aqueles em que eu podia te espancar sem me preocupar com as conseqüências. – deu um soco fraco no braço do loiro.

- Realmente... – falou Naruto e Sakura apenas abaixou a cabeça murmurando um "vocês não crescem nunca", seguido de um tapa em sua própria testa.

Sasuke sorriu para ela e Sakura sentiu as bochechas inflamarem. Céus, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Por Deus, fazia muito, muito tempo desde que não corava daquele jeito por causa de um garoto.

O moreno estranho a camuflagem do rosto da garota com a cor de seus cabelos. Ele simplesmente ouviu um barulho agudo que lhe tirou a atenção, seguido de um grito alto.

- TESTUDA! – berrou a garota, ainda longe.

Eram Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji. Shikamaru, quem havia assoviado, simplesmente sorriu com a mão entrelaçada com a de Ino. Sakura sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa, mas disfarçou.

- Avisaram que é para irmos na frente. Já estão chegando. – avisou Ino.

Todos concordaram e partiram para dentro do Shopping. Não havia muita coisa a se fazer, a não ser conversar, ou comer, ali dentro. Não fazia mal, o Uchiha tinha alguns assuntos a acertar com eles.

* * *

Estavam na fila para comprar alguma coisa para comer. Já haviam chegado todos e agora sim valia à pena ficar lá dentro. Só a bagunça que faziam os doze juntos era reconfortante. Era como estar de volta em casa depois de muito tempo, mas ainda estranhava muita coisa daquela "nova Konoha" que se apresentou para ele. Mesmo assim, ainda era a mistura perfeita entre o aconchegante e o nostálgico. Para Sasuke, aquilo era Konoha.

Estava na fila, logo atrás de Sakura, e não levou muito tempo para ouvi-la perguntar:

- E então, Sasuke... – falou, olhando discretamente para trás – Encontrou o que procurava quando foi embora? –

Sasuke a encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? – ele perguntou e ela riu.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar de quando foi que esqueceu aquele riso e, antes disso, como conseguiu esquecê-lo. Como conseguiu esquecer aquele lugar? Como conseguiu pensar em ir embora, como conseguiu ir embora realmente? "Eu fui um idiota", pensou.

- Por que está com essa cara? – ela perguntou e ele olhou para ela. Daquele ângulo, ele podia ver como ela havia mudado, se tornado uma verdadeira mulher naquele meio tempo em que esteve fora.

- Nada. – mentiu, com um sorriso se formando no canto de sua boca enquanto o rosto corava disfarçadamente. Ela o encarou com estranheza e sorriu também, virando-se para frente.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, afastando qualquer pensamento e tentando voltar seu rosto à temperatura normal. Precisava se ocupar com outros pensamentos. E foi nesse pequeno esforço que ele fez o seu pedido e foi em direção à mesa onde já esperavam alguns dos colegas.

Assim que se sentou, observou a mesa inteira. Haviam juntado quantas eram possíveis para caberem todos. Sorriu ao ver Naruto chegando, atrapalhado pela quantidade de comida que tinha em sua bandeja. Ele trazia um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sasuke estava pagando, logo, estava implícito que Naruto fosse comer tanto quanto fosse possível.

Antes de chegar na mesa, porém, um imprevisto. Naruto estava desatento e, de certa maneira, isso contribuiu muito para o pequeno acidente. Enquanto desviava-se das mesas e cadeiras em seu caminho, esqueceu de se preocupar com quem estava sentado nas mesmas. No meio do caminho, um homem se levantou e, sem conseguir se desviar bateu na bandeja do loiro, que não foi capaz de se equilibrar e derrubou tudo para cima de outra cadeira.

- Ei! – falou o ocupante da cadeira.

Naruto deu um sorriso de desculpas, mas não pareceu o suficiente para o outro loiro, que agora tinha fios de macarrão escorrendo de sua cabeça, gerando risos para os ocupantes de sua mesa.

- Você acha que isso vai ficar assim? – perguntou o loiro, jogando os cabelos longos para trás, ajeitando-os em um rabo de cavalo.

Dois dos ocupantes, um ruivo e um loiro de cabelos escorridos, começaram a cochichar, rindo baixo do loiro.

- Deidara está nervosinho... Ui, ui, ui... – disse o loiro.

- Cala a boca, Hidan. – Deidara lançou um olhar mortal para ele – Se não quiser se a cabeça cortada que nem eu vou fazer com esse babaca aqui. –

Um clima tenso encheu as duas mesas e, poucos segundos depois, o ruivo se levantou, indo ficar ao lado do colega.

- Deidara... – Sasuke ouviu o nome pela segunda e pensou se não o conhecia de algum lugar... – Ele não fez por mal, não vai te incomodar de novo, vai – o ruivo perguntou, mas antes de Naruto responder, o outro já estava rebatendo.

- Eu não quero saber. – disse empurrando Naruto, que trombou com a cadeira do homem que havia se levantado – Ele, pelo menos, vai ter que lamber a merda do Ramen que ele derrubou em mim. – e empurrou Naruto mais uma vez.

O Uzumaki sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa e revidou o empurrão em Deidara, que se inflamou e já preparava um soco para o rostinho de Naruto.

- Pare... – falou outro ruivo se aproximando deles.

- Ninguém te chamou aqui... – ele levantou a mão e apontou para o ruivo, mostrando uma tatuagem em seu pulso. Uma nuvem vermelha.

- Cale a boca. – disse simplesmente – Você não tem a mínima noção do que eu posso fazer com esse seu dedo se você colocá-lo na minha cara mais uma vez. –

Deidara o encarou com um ar superior, mas resolveu desistir daquela briga. Apenas olhou para os outros dois e ameaçou:

- Vocês dois! Eu vou lembrar muito bem do rosto de vocês. – falou, baixando a mão e saindo dali, deixando os outros companheiros sentados.

Sasuke os encarou com certa estranheza. Havia algo de familiar neles. Ele só não conseguia se lembrar de onde é que conhecia aquele excêntrico grupo. Olhou para o pulso do outro ruivo e viu a tatuagem.

Agora se lembrava. Lembrou-se de Itachi comentando com seus pais que havia um novo grupo na escola, uma espécie de intercâmbio. Uma semana depois, Itachi apareceu com uma tatuagem no pulso e, no mês seguinte, fugiu de casa, deixando-o com seus pais em estado terminal.

Akatsuki. Era esse o nome. O reflexo de uma lua vermelha nas nuvens pálidas de uma noite fria.

- Sabaku no Gaara. – disse o ruivo com a voz rouca – Vocês são do Colégio Modelo de Konoha? – perguntou com certa curiosidade em sua voz.

Todos concordaram com acenos e o ruivo deu algo próximo de um sorriso. Todos sentiram um frio da espinha. Era aterrador observar o ruivo sorrindo.

- Estão me devendo uma... Colegas. – disse – Tenho que ir... Até mais. – e saiu do mesmo jeito que chegou.

- Ele é estranho. – falou Naruto e Sakura o encarou.

- Idiota! Ele te salvou!

- Eu poderia muito bem me salvar.

- Claro. – disse Sasuke – Se você contar um nariz quebrado...

- Um braço deslocado... – disse Shikamaru.

- E alguns dentes no chão... – falou Sakura segurando um riso.

- Você com certeza se salvaria. – terminou o Uchiha.

Naruto bufou e falou algo sobre ir buscar mais comida, enquanto todos riam na mesa. Sakura olhou para o lugar da quase-briga e viu ainda alguns restos do Ramen. Olhou para o lado e viu Sasuke a encarando por uma fração de segundo, antes de desviar o olhar para qualquer lugar.

O Uchiha torcia para ela não tê-lo visto e, no instante seguinte, buscou Naruto na fila, com o olhar. O que estava pensando? Estava muito... Distante, por esses dias. Ou, talvez, próximo demais. Não havia nada muito claro em sua mente, só o quanto todos estavam iguais e ela, logo ela, diferente.

Respirou fundo. Precisava de tempo. O tempo colocaria tudo em seu lugar.

* * *

Ela definitivamente não era mais aquela menininha sem graça de quando ele foi embora. Era engraçado para ele ter pensado mais em Sakura nessas últimas horas do que em todo o tempo que esteve fora.

Ainda lhe era estranho estar de volta. Sentia-se um estrangeiro perdido em sua visita à cidade. Era estranho pensar em si mesmo daquela maneira, mas era assim que se sentia.

Respirou fundo. Desde que acabaram o almoço, aquela cena da briga não saía de sua cabeça. Desde quando Deidara ameaçou Naruto e Gaara, Sasuke teve um mau-pressentimento. Foi como se a ameaça já tivesse se concretizado. Como se o Akatsuki tivesse realmente a intenção de matar os dois por causa de um Ramen.

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça e, buscando afastar aquilo de seus pensamentos, adentrou os portões. Estava no seu antigo colégio. Deveria mesmo fazer a sua matrícula lá, por uma segunda vez? Embora tivesse dúvidas, sentia em seu peito que era o que queria. Seus amigos estavam ali, sues professores estavam ali. O que ele entendia por família estava naquele colégio.

Pelos corredores, rostos conhecidos o cumprimentavam e ele apenas acenava. Assim que encontrou a porta da diretoria, bateu na porta. Ouviu uma voz forte chegar aos seus ouvidos.

- Entre! – disse com um toque de irritação, estranhou não encontrar o antigo diretor – O que quer? –

- Hã... – ele reorganizou seus pensamentos – Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke e queria fazer minha matrícula... -

A mulher o encarou e abriu uma gaveta na mesa onde estava. Sasuke, então, observou a identificação em cima da mesa dela: _Senju Tsunade, Diretora_. Pela enésima vez desde que chegou a Konoha, a curiosidade falou mais alto que o normal.

- O que aconteceu com o diretor Sarutobi? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

A mulher o encarou, ajeitando os cabelos louros e colocando o papel sobre a mesa.

- Sarutobi faleceu há dois anos. – disse ela com alguma tristeza e Sasuke engoliu em seco. Ele também havia partido há dois anos. Só que de uma maneira diferente – Bom, preencha esse formulário e entregue para Shizune na secretaria. –

Sasuke tomou o formulário em suas mãos e saiu da sala da diretora com algum remorso. O diretor, um dos que mais o apoiou quando ele havia perdido os pais e o irmão, foi uma das poucas pessoas de quem ele havia se esquecido de dizer adeus.

Apoiou os papéis em uma mesa baixa e, pegando uma caneta, começou a preencher. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para cima.

- Sasuke? – perguntou o homem com um cigarro apagado entre os lábios.

Sasuke se levantou e cumprimentou o professor com alguma estranheza. Ele estava com o cigarro apagado e isso era, no mínimo, estranho. Quando notou o motivo pelo qual Sasuke estava o encarando daquela maneira, logo riu.

- Oh, é que... – ele olhou ao redor – Kurenai está grávida e eu preciso não fumar. Então pensei que, se começasse a evitar acendê-lo, iria acabar acostumando... – Sasuke parou de entender em "Kurenai está grávida".

- Como assim? – perguntou – Parabéns, professor! – disse sorrindo – Menino ou menina? –

- Não sabemos ainda... – disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto – É bem recente, sabe? –

Sasuke sorriu também. Era contagiante, aliás. Lembrava-se de Asuma, desde muito tempo atrás, tentar conquistar Kurenai pelos corredores, sempre atraindo mais risos e atenção dos outros que a dela.

- E o seu sobrinho, o Konohamaru? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Ah, ele foi morar com os pais por um tempo, faz uns dois meses. Segundo eles, mês que vem ele volta. – disse simplesmente – Ele estava meio "nauseado" com esse mesmo ar de sempre. –

Sasuke sabia muito bem como era aquilo Uma sensação de tudo ser normal, nada mudar. E sabia muito bem que aquela sensação era tão traiçoeira quanto poderia ser. Era como você abraçar um porco-espinho buscando a cura para suas feridas. Era algo que, em primeiro lugar, não daria certo e, segundo, o faria perder tempo. Sasuke torceu para Konohamaru descobrir isso antes de resolver passar dois anos de sua vida em Tsuchi.

Sasuke continuou conversando com Asuma, contando as novidades e uma coisa ou outra sobre Tsuchi. Havia terminado de preencher o formulário há algum tempo e, agora, esperava a chegada de Shizune. Conversa vai, conversa vem, Asuma disse que estava indo para casa, tinha que terminar de arrumar algumas coisas para o bebê com Kurenai. Sasuke se despediu e ficou sorrindo abobado, o olhar no teto, pensando em como ele agiria naquela situação.

- Com licença? – perguntou uma voz feminina que o tirou de seu transe – Posso ajudá-lo? –

Uma mulher de cabelos morenos e olhos escuros, o encarava.

- Você é Shizune? – perguntou e ela concordou – Tsunade pediu que entregasse a você este formulário. –

Ele entregou os papéis e ela tomou-os em sua mão, conferindo o que ele havia preenchido. Ela reconheceu o sobrenome Uchiha, de muito tempo atrás.

- Você é o irmão mais novo de Itachi? – ela perguntou e Sasuke, a contragosto, concordou – Ah, eu estudei com ele. –

Sasuke apenas concordou, desconfortável. Não queria se lembrar de Itachi como seu irmão. Ele havia traído a confiança dele e de seus pais. Não merecia sequer ser lembrado como seu irmão ou como ser humano. Para ele, o único motivo para se lembrar de Itachi era o Uchiha ser o escape da raiva do caçula.

Shizune logo entregou um comprovante à Sasuke, para o caso do cadastro não entrar nos primeiros dias de aula. O Uchiha saiu do balcão da secretaria e, pelo mesmo caminho que chegou, saiu. Estava preocupado com algumas coisas... Uma delas era a briga durante o almoço. Ameaças que se concretizariam?

Ele não sabia. Mas estaria a espreita, até porque precisava saber um pouco mais sobre o paradeiro atual de Uchiha Itachi. Precisava saber para onde focalizar seu ódio.

* * *

- Merda. – praguejou pela décima vez.

- Deidara, pare de falar "merda" e me explique o que você quer fazer. – disse Sasori com um ar mais irritado.

- Como eu disse lá no shopping, eu quero dar uma lição naqueles dois...

- Ah! – disse Sasori em um surto de compreensão – Esqueça-os. Temos coisas melhores a fazer. – disse, tentando levar a razão ao outro, enquanto este apenas ajeitava a franja.

- Eu quero vê-los caídos aos meus pés. – disse – Os dois, lambendo meu tênis. –

Sasori revirou os olhos.

- E eu quero que você cale a sua boca. – disse olhando ao redor, levantando-se do monte de areia de construção que estava sentado – Mas nem todos podem ter todos os seus desejos atendidos. –

Deidara apenas o encarou e voltou aos seus pensamentos. Quanto mais pensava, mais parecia tomar consciência do que poderia ser um grande plano. Talvez o melhor que já teve desde sua entrada àquele grupo.

- Sasori, arrume seus equipamentos. – disse sorrindo – Vamos caçar em breve. –

Sasori suspirou. Nada faria o louro parar tão cedo. O ruivo saiu da área de construção, uma expressão decepcionada em seu rosto. Deidara ficou mais um tempo, admirando seu plano que, a cada vez que passava em sua cabeça, parecia ficar melhor. Tirou e dentro do bolso da blusa preta um conjunto de explosivos amarrados com um elástico. Acendeu o do meio e jogou para longe, em meio à areia e sacos de cimento já usados. Na precisou esperar muito para a explosão.

- Boom! – disse junto com o estouro.

A areia saltou para todos os lados e Deidara saiu dali, deixando areia no ar e, nas paredes recém-cimentadas, um símbolo que prometia, em menos tempo do que o normal, aparecer nos jornais e ser temido pela população.

* * *

**N/A:** Um capítulo que saiu arrastado, vagaroso. As idéias fluíram bem, mas... Não, não foi muito legal escrevê-lo. Deixem reviews, isso me estimula a continuar postando, senão e acabo ficando entediado e paro de postar em uns três ou quatro capítulos... '-'


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 –** Pós-Aula  
**Música Tema:** _If You Want Blood,_ AC/DC.

* * *

A primeira semana de aula costuma ser sempre a mais tumultuada. Não estava nem um pouco diferente do que já era esperado, a não ser que mais tumulto não estivesse nos planos. O ano letivo no Colégio Modelo de Konoha começou e o tumulto já costumeiro se formou na escola: veteranos revendo seus antigos colegas de classe, novatos buscando novas amizades, confusões no horário, alunos em salas erradas...

Sasuke experimentou bastante disso nos primeiros dois dias de aula. Agora, no terceiro, já podia se dizer acostumado à rotina do colégio. Chegou aos portões com vinte minutos de antecedência e, como já esperava, Shikamaru e Neji estavam sentados, conversando, na calçada.

- Ei... – cumprimentaram Sasuke, enquanto se sentava ao lado deles.

Shikamaru soltou a fumaça do cigarro e olhou para cima. O céu estava claro e as nuvens se moviam lenta e silenciosamente, tão arrastadas quanto o olhar do Nara.

- E então, Sasuke, já decidiu quando vai falar com a Sakura? – perguntou Neji com uma sobrancelha levantada, um sorriso ligeiro em seu rosto.

Desde que Naruto resolveu espalhar o "boato" de Sasuke estava apaixonado pela garota dona dos cabelos róseos, todos o olhavam de uma maneira diferente. E a ela também. Respirou fundo antes de recomeçar a imaginar-se espancando Naruto pela terceira vez.

- Até você, Neji? Isso é coisa da cabeça do Naruto. – ele o encarou. – Se Naruto não tem nada na cabeça, podemos concluir que...

- Que vocês não têm nada, tá – ele fez um aceno com a mão. -, mas isso não é suficiente para calar os boatos. – o Hyuuga deu de ombros em seguida.

- Exato. – concordou o Nara com o olhar preso no céu.

- Ainda assim, eu não tenho nada com a Sakura, mas.. E você, Hyuuga Neji? Já se declarou para a sua amada Mitarashi Ten-Ten? – perguntou Sasuke, ácido.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – falou Neji virando a cara.

Shikamaru olhou para os dois e riu.

- Sabe, isso é tão... Patético. – disse com um olhar suave. – Vocês dois falando sobre o mesmo assunto, onde estão no mesmo nível e situação e não pretendem chegar a uma conclusão.

Sasuke e Neji se encararam e voltaram a encarar Shikamaru.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – disseram em uníssono.

- É, mas é da conta dos outros caras. Se um deles quiser ficar com qualquer uma das duas, podem ficar: nenhum de vocês está disposto a tentar qualquer coisa.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e, no instante seguinte, o sinal soou. Shikamaru abandonou o cigarro no chão e se levantou, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois. O silêncio dos portões foi substituído pelo tumulto dos corredores. Novatos para todos os lados e Sasuke sendo quase que escoltado por Neji e Shikamaru, um de cada lado, meio que o separando da multidão de pessoas que tentavam se aproximar indiscriminadamente.

- Cara, antes era tudo tão calmo. – disse Shikamaru, afastando uma das garotas com seu braço. – Você não estava, então o povo grudava no Sai que, definitivamente, não fazia parte do meu círculo de amizades. –

- Só porque ele estava com a Ino? – perguntou Sasuke, já sabendo de uma parte da história.

- É. – disse Shikamaru dando de ombros. – Mas eu já tinha alguma antipatia por ele antes disso. –

Assim que entraram na sala, o alvoroço diminuiu consideravelmente. Os três entraram e se sentaram em seguida no canto que já havia sido tomado para eles, os antigos colegas de classe.

Naruto, que já estava ali, logo sussurrou para Sasuke, logo à frente dele:

- Ei, lembra do esquisito do shopping?

- Qual deles? – perguntou Sasuke enquanto se obrigava a não rir.

- O ruivo.

- Qual deles.

- O que evitou a briga. – disse Naruto, já se irritando.

- O que tem ele?

- Está há duas carteiras daqui. – disse Naruto. – Para a esquerda. –

Sasuke virou a cabeça e enxergou um ruivo sem sobrancelhas com uma tatuagem na testa, escrito o kanji para "amor". Ele desviou os olhos para eles e Sasuke jurou nunca ter visto tanta frieza refletida no olhar de alguém. Pelo menos não tão pura quanto naquele.

Um arranhar de garganta chegou aos seus ouvidos e Sasuke passou a olhar para frente e prestar atenção. Viu a diretora, Tsunade, à frente, encarando a todos com um olhar autoritário. Era óbvio que ela queria ordem e, ainda mais óbvio, que quase ninguém havia sequer notado sua presença.

- SILÊNCIO! – esbravejou, dando um potente soco na mesa, e toda a conversa foi extinta – Bom dia. Como devem saber, sou Senju Tsunade, sua diretora, e venho aqui passar alguns recados à vocês, do terceiro ano. – disse e, em seguida, olhou para a assistente – Pode começar, Shizune. –

- Está bem... – disse a morena, encarando a sala um pouco atordoada pela pancada que Tsunade deu na mesa. Comparada com Tsunade, Shizune fazia bem o tipo assistente. Dependia de Tsunade, mas também era sua protetora, de certa maneira. Tinha responsabilidades, e isso bastava para a loura.

– Cã-hãm. Vocês, do terceiro ano, já devem estar cansados de estudar, imagino. – todos olharam ao redor e concordaram silenciosamente. – Pois é, todos um dia cansam e, por isso, acham que devem parar por aí, relaxar um pouco... Estão errados. – disse simplesmente. – Vocês não só devem, vocês precisam continuar com seus estudos para poderem chegar, com uma boa faculdade e emprego, à vida que tanto desejam. Olhem para as suas mãos. – ela disse.

Todos olharam, sem entender ao certo o que olhar. Ela sorriu em seguida.

- O que vocês vêem? – ela perguntou e eles não souberam ao certo o que dizer. – Sabem o que eu vejo? Eu vejo um mundo de possibilidades. Eu vejo o futuro de Konoha, eu enxergo um belo futuro para vocês. É claro, desde que sigam os seus instintos e, também, as nossas orientações. – todos concordaram, alguns com um sorriso bobo em seus rostos, como foi o caso de Naruto. – Obrigada! –

Aplausos e um coro de assovios, puxados pelo Uzumaki, foram a resposta às palavras de Shizune. Assim que se retiraram da sala, um novo alvoroço estava formado dessa vez, mais reduzido, concentrado em apenas alguns pontos da sala.

A aula de Matemática, ministrada por Ibiki, era no mínimo tediosa. Naruto e Shikamaru já estavam roncando há algum tempo e Sasuke conversava discretamente com Neji e Lee, enquanto tentavam combinar alguma coisa para depois da aula, com o resto do pessoal.

- Avise a Sakura, Sasuke. – disse Neji em um tom de desafio.

Sasuke sorriu e logo começou a escrever algo em seu caderno. Arrancou a folha, amassou e jogou para Sakura. A folha rodou no ar e caiu em cima de seu caderno. Ela olhou para os lados e viu, em sua mesa, Sasuke acenando discretamente para ela.

A Haruno achou no mínimo estranho. Olhou para o papel amassado e abriu com calma, sem fazer muito barulho. Leu a letra do Uchiha com alguma dificuldade.

**Aula chata, né? (Sasu)**

A garota apenas olhou para a folha e escreveu algo embaixo da frase dele, amassando o papel de novo e jogando de volta para ele. Assim que desamassou, leu.

_Nem tanto, o Ibiki não está pegando pesado. (Saku)_**  
**

**E desde quando isso torna a aula melhor?**

_Desde sempre._

**CDF.**

Sakura leu e ameaçou rasgar a folha, Sasuke pediu que não, então ela só devolveu com algo escrito.

_O que você quer?_

**Não posso ficar com saudades, rs?**

_Eu vou rasgar essa merda!_

**Estressadinha... Quer ir ao cinema com a galera?**

Ela ponderou. Deveria ir ao cinema com eles? Tinha que ver com a sua mãe... Bom, deixaria marcado.

_Ok._

Sasuke sentiu uma animação crescendo em si, mas logo tratou de contê-la: não queria dar motivos para Neji encher ainda mais o seu saco. Logo comentou com o Hyuuga que estava tudo certo. Sasuke riu, pensando em fazê-lo avisar Ten-Ten, mas... Achou melhor não fazê-lo.

O tempo não passava, e até mesmo Lee, com seu "fogo da juventude", havia dormido. O sinal, que não tocava nunca, já era esperado e só faltava todos fazerem uma contagem regressiva em seus próprios relógios.

Finalmente o abençoado som chegou aos ouvidos deles, rompendo seus tímpanos com a "suave" melodia.

- Ei, Sasuke, vem com a gente? – perguntou Naruto, saindo da sala.

O Uchiha fez que não, dizendo que tinha que guardar algumas coisas em seu armário e, também, ir até a biblioteca ver se seu livro já havia chegado. A palavra "biblioteca" foi suficiente para afastar o louro e o restante do grupo. Sasuke respirou fundo. Finalmente um tempo sozinho, sem os comentários maldosos de Neji ou as especulações estúpidas de Naruto. Um tempo para pensar.

Subiu escadas, pulava os degraus para chegar mais rápido no último andar. O prédio do colégio não era muito grande, mas seus quatro andares eram o suficiente para cansar os inspetores diariamente.

O Uchiha já estava perto de onde queria. A porta que daria para o "telhado" da escola estava a sua frente, mas ele a abriu sem hesitar. Deu alguns passos para frente, apenas para sentir aquele cheiro ao qual já havia se acostumado.

Os múltiplos perfumes levaram-no a um instante de tontura. Mesmo o hábito de subir até ali era algo que queria resgatar. Todos os intervalos, desde sua sexta série, Sasuke passou ali em cima. Ou tirando Naruto de suas briguinhas.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez aquele ar viciado pelo perfume das flores. Parecia-se com um jardim, um pouco abandonado e isolado, mas ainda assim em bom estado. O espaço havia permanecido e, bem, quando Sasuke descobriu, já não havia mais ninguém para cuidar do lugar, senão ele.

Deitou-se com certa calma em um banco de madeira bem velho. Ouviu o estalar suave e não pode se esquecer de quanto tempo fazia desde que havia ficado pensando naquele banco. Foi ali que decidiu ir embora e, por ironia do destino, era ali que pensava em ficar.

Era estranho. Um paradoxo contínuo enchia a mente do Uchiha. Ora se sentia em casa, ora se sentia deslocado. Ainda lhe era estranha aquelas mudanças pelas quais todos passaram. Neji, até mesmo ele, havia mudado e deixado um pouco de sua rispidez de lado. Só um pouco.

Sasuke sentiu um aroma peculiar. Deveria ser uma coincidência, ainda que muito esquisita. O aroma suave e distinto encheu suas narinas no exato momento em que parou para pensar _nela_. A que compreendia ao mesmo tempo a mudança e a permanência. Foi estranho sentir o cheiro da pequena cerejeira que havia ali.

Não se lembrava de tê-la visto antes, ou sequer ter sentido seu aroma. Estava pequena demais e, mesmo que fosse impossível para ela crescer ali, estava apenas aguardando um pouco mais de espaço para se soltar. Sasuke levantou-se do banco e se aproximou da pequena cerejeira com curiosidade. Já tinha algumas flores, por mais incrível que parecesse. O Uchiha ficou observando, apenas, como se esperasse alguma surpresa vinda dela.

O sinal chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele deu um suspiro. Não sabia de onde tinha vindo, mas algo lhe dizia que descobriria em breve.

* * *

O período já se aproximava do final e, novamente, todos pareciam cronometrar cada segundo da aula de biologia, com Asuma, esperando que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Sasuke não conseguia saber para onde rumavam seus devaneios: era sobre como ficar ou sobre a pequena cerejeira encontrada no jardim? Suspirou e sentiu uma onda de resignação preencher sua mente. Um mau-pressentimento tomou conta dele. De repente, sem qualquer motivo. Tudo estava normal, apenas estava esperando o sinal soar para ir embora, mas aquela pontinha de desespero o estava deixando irritado.

Por que aquela sensação estranha de tudo vai dar errado apareceu de repente?

O sinal finalmente soou e todos correram para arrumar seus materiais e sair do colégio o mais rápido possível: tinham coisas a fazer, pessoas para ver, histórias para contar. E, no caso daquele grupo em específico, uma sala de cinema para visitar.

- Cadê o Naruto? – perguntou Lee, olhando ao redor.

- Ele falou que ia aos armários, na nossa frente, guardar o material. – disse Sasuke ainda com aquela sensação crescente em seu peito.

Sakura também se sentia estranha. Era como se algo fosse dar errado e ela não pudesse evitar. Sentia uma impotência e, ao mesmo tempo, aquela fisgada insistente no peito, uma voz fraca e baixa cantarolando que algo ia ficar mal.

Resolveram ignorar aquelas sensações e foram todos saindo do colégio, quando a situação realmente ficou estranha. Naruto estava um pouco mais a frente e, assim que Sasuke gritou seu nome, ele se virou. Já estava na calçada e não notou quando o carro parou logo atrás de si.

A porta se abriu e um par de mãos puxou Naruto para dentro do carro. Um par de mãos conhecidas e, também, um rosto conhecido. Mais rápido do que se poderia imaginar. A tatuagem de uma boca em cada mão, a nuvem vermelha no pulso. A franja loura no olho. Por um instante, suas expressões congelaram. No instante seguinte, todos corriam o mais rápido possível na direção do carro.

- NARUTO! – chamaram todos, desesperados.

O carro preto de portas riscadas acelerou, deixando, além de um rastro de poeira, muita aflição para trás.

* * *

Dentro do carro, Naruto quase não conseguia se mover. Olhou para o lado e, se debatendo, viu Gaara sentado, os braços amarrados e amordaçado. O que iriam fazer com ele. O Uzumaki reconheceu o louro com os cabelos penteados para trás. Merda.

Hidan apenas encarou Naruto e sorriu, um ar de sarcasmo pairando sobre ele. Quanto mais se debatia, mais Deidara se estressava. Amarrar os braços daquela criatura era algo que, definitivamente, estava se mostrando mais difícil que o normal.

Naruto, após tentar se desvencilhar do outro, sentiu uma ponta afiada pouco acima de sua nuca, atrás da cabeça. Engoliu em seco, parando de se debater. Podia não ser o melhor aluno em biologia, mas tinha certeza de que, se algo entrasse naquele lugar, seria fatal.

Amarrado e amordaçado, o Uzumaki sentiu a respiração do louro atrás do seu ouvido.

- E então, idiota? – começou rindo baixo. – Quanto tempo você acha que sobrevive em nossas mãos?

Naruto engoliu em seco. As únicas questões que lhe passavam pela cabeça eram em quanto tempo o grupo iria encontrá-lo e, depois, se estaria vivo quando o fizessem.

* * *

- Já ligaram para a polícia? – perguntou o Uchiha, apressado.

Ten-Ten fez que sim com a cabeça e Sasuke enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos, olhando ao redor um tanto desesperado. Olhou para o estacionamento da escola e viu algo próximo de ser sua salvação.

Uma moto estacionada. A única pessoa que ele lembrava de ter chegado com um capacete embaixo dos braços estava bem ao seu lado.

- Kiba, o capacete e as chaves. – disse Sasuke rapidamente.

Kiba não discutiu, apenas jogou os dois na direção do Uchiha, que pegou de imediato, indo na direção da moto. Ouviu uma voz chamá-lo. Ignorou, a princípio. Quando ouviu pela segunda vez, virou-se.

Sakura corria em sua direção, o encarando com um olhar beirando o desespero.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não vai, não. – disse com a expressão irredutível.

- Você não manda em mim, eu vou com você. – ela disse sentindo uma veia saltar-lhe na testa.

- Não é questão de mandar, é perigoso! – rugiu Sasuke.

- Você vai embora – ela disse. –, volta dois anos depois, pensando que as pessoas não mudaram em nada. – disse com o seu olhar esverdeado fixo nos olhos ônix dele. – Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha assustada que abaixava a cabeça por qualquer coisa.

Sasuke virou-se novamente, indo em direção à moto. Não podia deixá-la ir.

- Eu vou com você! – ela disse, puxando o braço dele, que segurava o capacete, de volta, fazendo-o virar mais uma vez e, dessa vez, enfiar sua mão livre em seus cabelos.

Ponderou. Não poderia perder mais tempo e, como já era certo, ela não iria deixá-lo ir sem estar junto. Merda.

- Vai precisar de capacete. – disse o Uchiha, entregando-o para ela, que pegou prontamente com o mais próximo de um sorriso vitorioso que conseguiu dar.

Assim que subiram na moto e Sasuke ligou o motor, o ronco rasgou o ar e, em seguida, a moto já saía de lá arrancando, cortando o ar. Tinham que encontrar Naruto, onde quer que ele estivesse.

* * *

A porta se abriu e o loiro foi empurrado, caindo no chão sem equilibro algum. O rosto ele sentiu esfolar quando raspou em algo áspero. Sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar, algo que tinha a ver com areia.

Assim que saiu do carro, Deidara se pôs a chutar o estômago do Uzumaki, que sentiu a visão turvar e os músculos contraírem e relaxarem em seguida.

- Vamos lá, idiota. Temos coisas a fazer. – disse enquanto começava a arrastar Naruto pelo chão, puxando-o pelas pernas também amarradas.

Gaara apenas conseguia observar aquilo que acontecia, enquanto também era arrastado, porém era Hidan que o fazia. Sentiu-se impotente. Sentiu-se fraco. Eles tinham o poder de fazer qualquer coisa com eles, e não poderiam revidar. Gaara torcia por alguma coisa dar errado. Tinham que salvá-los de alguma maneira.

Quando soltaram as pernas dos dois, ambos, tanto Gaara quanto Naruto, tiveram certeza de que estavam ferrados. E a certeza não era exatamente pelo fato de estarem em uma área de construção isolada, onde ninguém poderia ouvi-los. A certeza estava no ar, banhada em uma sensação de medo e mistério.

- Amarre-os. – ouviram uma voz diferente, distante. Provavelmente do carro.

Os dois grunhiam alguma coisa enquanto tentavam se libertar das mordaças. Precisavam se comunicar. Gaara olhou para Naruto, que estava a alguns metros de distância.

Tentou chamá-lo uma vez, duas, mas apenas sons indistinguíveis escaparam de sua boca. Respirou fundo quando ouviu os passos se aproximarem novamente. Merda.

- Bom, só para aliviar um pouco as mentes de vocês – começou o loiro de cabelos penteados para trás enquanto recomeçava a arrastar Gaara – vocês não sentirão muita dor antes de morrer. – disse com um sorriso ligeiro em seus lábios.

Naruto engoliu em seco. Merda, merda... _MERDA!_

_

* * *

_

"Vamos Sasuke, pense", gritava em seus pensamentos. Era improvável encontrarem Naruto, mas para onde poderiam tê-lo levado.

- Sakura, alguma idéia de onde procurar? – perguntou desesperado.

- O carro estava manchado. – ela disse com a voz abafada pelo capacete. – Como o carro ficou daquela maneira? –

Sasuke também pensava. Poderia ser qualquer lugar. Qualquer lugar mesmo. Mas uma mancha daquelas... Sasuke se lembrava de quando era pequeno e seu pai voltou com algo parecido em seu carro. A pintura estava queimada por causa de... Cimento?

Quando respingava nas portas poderia dar aquele efeito de riscado. Poderia começar a procurar ali.

- Sakura, qual a construção mais próxima daqui? – perguntou desviando-se de um carro e ultrapassando o terceiro sinal fechado.

- Eu não sei, pode ser aquele condomínio novo que estão construindo. – ela falou e o Uchiha acelerou um pouco mais. Algo lhe dizia que as coisas iriam dar errado.

O mau-pressentimento não acabava ali.

* * *

Naruto sentiu os braços serem cortados pela corda e as costas machucarem quando prensadas nas vigas fixadas no chão. Ao seu lado, a uma viga de distância, estava Gaara, em um estado um pouco melhor que ele. Hidan se aproximou do Uzumaki com curiosidade e cutucou-o com o pé.

- Você, imbecil, tem alguma idéia de com quem mexeu aquele dia? – perguntou com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto, mas ouviu apenas o riso do outro. – Acho que você quer dizer alguma coisa.

Com rapidez, Gaara aproveitou-se da distração para buscar algo que carregava sempre consigo, nos bolsos da calça. Fez força, tentando vasculhar até o fundo com a ponta dos dedos. Torcia para não ser caído no caminho. Encontrou e prometeu que iria começar a praguejar menos se saísse dali vivo.

- Eu mexi com um idiota loiro. – disse Naruto, aproveitando-se que Hidan tirou-lhe a mordaça. – Um emo filho da puta que não consegue cuidar de seus problemas sem chamar os coleguinhas. – falou com a cabeça erguida. – Eu mexi com esse bastardo atrás de você.

Deidara sentiu-se inflamar e empurrou Hidan para o lado, se aproximando de Naruto, preparando um chute certeiro em seu queixo. O Uzumaki fechou seus olhos, já sentindo alguma coisa doer.

O chute foi inevitável e sua cabeça voltou para trás, batendo com força na viga. Naruto sentiu os olhos turvarem. Gaara, do outro lado, tentava cortar suas cordas enquanto Naruto, inconscientemente, distraía os dois. O canivete que tirou do bolso não seria o suficiente para atacá-los, mas deveria tentar.

As cordas afrouxaram e Gaara logo se desvencilhou delas, partindo para as que prendiam suas pernas. Não precisou de muito tempo. Foi rápido, até. Naruto encarou Deidara, ainda com o mesmo ar de superioridade, embora suas pupilas estivessem dilatadas, se adaptando à pancada no queixo e no topo da cabeça.

- Você vai explodir, seu merdinha. – disse com um meio sorriso que fez os ossos de Naruto tremerem.

Antes de Deidara conseguir tirar o que quer que fosse do seu bolso, um ruivo pulou em suas costas e, sem avisar, enfiou um canivete em seu pescoço. Deidara o empurrou para trás, com o corpo, fazendo-o cair desequilibrado, mas ainda em pé.

Pronto para investir novamente, Gaara se surpreendeu. Hidan apontava um revólver para ele. Tudo passou em uma fração de segundos, a partir deste momento. Gaara sentiu o peito subir e descer pesadamente, imaginando o que aconteceria, sem ação. O sangue espirrou do pescoço de Deidara, que cambaleou enquanto tentava tirar o canivete cravado no pescoço. Naruto engoliu em seco, imaginando a situação em que se meteu.

Primeiro disparo.

Gaara sentiu o metal quente entrar em seu corpo, perto de seu ombro direito. A respiração se esvaiu de seu peito. Naruto se espantou. Hidan sorriu.

Segundo disparo.

Gaara sentiu uma dor aguda crescendo em seu ombro e a sensação se repetia um pouco mais abaixo, perto de seu rim. O impacto o fez dar um passo para trás. O sorriso de Hidan diminuiu um pouco.

Terceiro disparo.

O ruivo caiu de joelhos. Embora o metal estivesse quente, um frio indesejado o fez tremer. A respiração falhou. Os olhos turvaram e a roupa tomava a cor de seus cabelos. A terceira bala entrou em seu outro ombro.

_Tap. Tap._ Sem munição. Hidan praguejou uma segunda vez no dia e foi até Deidara, que tinha a mão colada no pescoço e cuspia sangue.

- Merda. – falou antes de fazer com que Deidara se apoiasse em seu ombro e saísse dali direto para um hospital. O som de uma sirene se aproximando fez com que se apressasse. O ronco do motor de uma moto triplicou a cautela.

- Vai, Kakuzu, vai! – gritou, fazendo com que o motorista já ligasse o carro.

Deidara foi jogado no banco de trás e Hidan entrou logo em seguida. Manobrando displicentemente, Kakuzu quase acertou a moto que vinha se aproximando. Acelerou rápido e logo desapareceu da construção.

* * *

Sasuke tinha ouvido os tiros e, pelo aperto de Sakura contra seu corpo, ela também. O moreno acelerou e viu o carro saindo dali. Quase bateu na moto e ele pensou em segui-los, mas logo descartou a idéia. Naruto podia estar ferido.

A sirene que ouvia fez com que logo presumisse que a viatura estava por perto. Ou notou que eles atravessaram os últimos dez sinais fechados e queria pará-los. Sasuke parou a moto rapidamente e logo esperou Sakura descer, fazendo o mesmo em seguida.

- Você acha que ele...? – ela tentou perguntar, mas Sasuke já corria para dentro do lugar.

A céu aberto, não foi muito difícil encontrá-los. Eram dois. Naruto estava amarrado, desesperado, buscando se soltar, enquanto o outro estava estirado no chão, sangue vertendo de três ferimentos distintos que não precisava ser um gênio para saber do que eram.

Três tiros. Sasuke tentou ver quem era. Quando estava mais próximo, notou o rosto assustado, os olhos abertos encarando o céu com temor. O cabelo vermelho lhe deu a pista e, de perto, já sabia quem era. O outro virou a cabeça para encarar o Uchiha. Era Gaara, ferido.

"E agora?".

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, gente, eu espero que não tenham achado tão ruim quanto eu achei. Estava doente e demorei demais para postar, então... Desculpem-me A cena das especulações do Sasuke e da Sakura em torno da localização de Naruto tinha ficado mais longa, porém, para conseguir postar hoje, eu nem mexi muito naquela parte.

Muito obrigado por terem aguardado, compreendido minha situação e lido este capítulo que escrevi.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 –** Hospital  
**Música Tema:** _Ruska,_ Apocalyptica.

* * *

Sasuke ajoelhou-se ao lado de Gaara, ouvindo-o tossir pela poeira do chão que entrou em contato com seu rosto. Tentou se lembrar dos procedimentos básicos de primeiros-socorros que aprendeu na escola. Seria a primeira vez em sua vida usaria aquilo em uma situação... Perigosa.

- Sakura, desamarre o Naruto! – disse Sasuke ao vê-la ali, atônita, sem saber o que fazer.

Ela concordou com um aceno rápido e correu na direção do louro, encontrando um canivete não muito longe dali. Viu as manhas de sangue no chão e não pôde deixar de imaginar como tudo aconteceu. Sua mente reconstruía a situação das mais variadas maneiras, mas nenhuma alcançava o que ela julgava como verossímil.

Naruto, ainda com a visão prejudicada, sabia apenas que alguém de cabelos róseos se aproximava. Mas aquele tom de rosa ele sabia que só ela tinha. Ficou aliviado ao saber quem estava ali.

- Sakura...? – perguntou tentando colocar foco em sua visão. – É você?

- Sim, Naruto... – disse enquanto passava o canivete nas cordas e liberava o Uzumaki das amarras firmes. – Agüenta, tá?

Ele soltou um gemido de alívio enquanto as cordas afrouxavam. As costas estavam doloridas, os braços estavam machucados pela pressão que foi colocada. Naruto tentou levantar-se mais estava sem equilíbrio, então apenas conseguiu cair sentado mais uma vez. Sentia como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima dele.

O loiro sentia-se esquisito. Um bolo em seu estômago, um nó em sua garganta. Uma incontrolável vontade de desistir de tudo. Era como se já conseguisse ouvir os pássaros cantarem a música que embalaria seu réquiem, seu descanso eterno. Uma sensação que, o quanto mais sua visão escurecia, mais aumentava...

Sakura apenas conseguiu ver Naruto deixar seu corpo ceder aos limites de sua força, desmaiando. Não era como se ele simplesmente desfalecesse assim toda hora... Algo lhe dizia que ele tinha apanhado muito e não foram apenas os gemidos que ele soltou. A Haruno o colocou deitado no chão, calmamente, tentando fazê-lo relaxar os músculos que ainda estavam tensos.

Sasuke tirou a camisa do uniforme da escola, rasgando uma parte e embolando a outra, ficando apenas com uma camiseta regata, e fez o mais próximo de uma atadura que conseguiu, colocando a parte embola sobre o ferimento e amarrando com força sobre o abdômen, onde mais sangrava. Gaara gemeu de dor, tossindo mais uma vez.

A sirene se aproximava e Sasuke se sentiu aliviado. Pelo menos teriam ajuda no socorro dos dois. Assim que a viatura parou, um tanto distante deles, dois policiais saíram do carro, as armas em punho.

- Saiam de perto deles! – disse um deles com a voz grave, se aproximando.

- Será que dá pra vocês abaixarem essas porras – perguntou Sasuke, a voz demonstrando toda a sua irritação. – e podem levar esses dois para um hospital?

Sakura se surpreendeu com a reação de Sasuke. Ele estava com medo, mas, ainda assim, parecia o mesmo de antigamente: agressivo, irritadiço e com um respeito pelas autoridades digno de um anarquista.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o outro, os olhos estreitados, se aproximando com receio.

- Ah, claro! Eu me esqueci que meu depoimento é mais importante do que levar alguém baleado para um hospital. – disse o Uchiha.

- Vou chamar uma ambulância...

- Não vai dar tempo! – disse Sakura, os olhos aflitos encarando os policiais desconfiados.

Os dois policiais se entreolharam. Quem aqueles garotos pensavam que eram? Guardaram as armas e se aproximaram, levando Gaara para dentro da viatura. O jovem mal reagia, tinha as roupas estavam empapadas com seu próprio sangue. Foi colocado no banco de trás, junto com um dos policiais prestando um melhor auxílio. Naruto ia no banco da frente, desacordado, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura disseram que iriam segui-los na moto. Não tinham muitas alternativas, senão aceitar.

Assim que subiram na moto, Sakura perguntou:

- Será que precisamos dar nosso depoimento? – ela perguntou – Nós não vimos nada além de quando pegaram o Naruto na frente da escola... –

Sasuke pensava a mesma coisa. E mais: queria pegá-los com suas próprias mãos. Queria caçar aquele loirinho. Respirou fundo enquanto ligava a motocicleta. Tinha que parar com aqueles pensamentos. A última vez que nutriu algo desse tipo acabou no fundo do maior dos poços.

- Vai acabar ajudando de alguma forma. – comentou, dando de ombros. Olhou para o retrovisor quando sentiu Sakura suspirar, também. – Vai ficar tudo bem, okay? – ele falou e ela assentiu.

Eles aceleraram e, com os pensamentos nas nuvens, Sasuke dirigia a moto sem deixar de prestar atenção ao trânsito. Ficou pensando sobre como seria se eles tivessem chegado antes, ou Naruto estivesse com eles quando foi pego. Teria acontecido tudo isso?

Antes do que ele pudesse realmente notar, já estacionava a moto na frente do hospital. Assim que desceu da moto, foi acompanhar o desembarque de Naruto e Gaara, sobre duas macas. Era o hospital mais próximo dali, Sasuke não tinha certeza de ser o melhor para o que acontecia.

Acompanhou as macas com os olhos, vendo-os entrar pela emergência com algum alvoroço ao redor da maca do ruivo. Os dois policiais disseram algo a um enfermeiro, que apenas assentiu e, então, seguiu o mesmo caminho dos demais.

- Vocês têm alguma coisa para nos dizer? – perguntou um dos policiais. Sakura acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Sasuke também fez que sim. – Vamos para a delegacia, então.

Os dois policiais entraram a viatura, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura iam se aproximando do carro para entrar.

- Sakura, você tem o celular na Ten-Ten? – a Haruno fez que sim – Me passa. – disse o Uchiha.

Assim que Sakura falou, Sasuke já digitava os números no seu.

- Ten-Ten? – chamou Sasuke – Gaara e Naruto estão no – Sasuke olhou para a fachada antes de entrar na viatura – H16Konoha. Isso. É, o Gaara também, venham rápido.

Teriam um longo caminho pela frente. Um caminho bem longo até retornarem para aquele hospital.

* * *

Hidan estava sentado, aguardando qualquer notícia de seu colega, tamborilando os dedos na cadeira desconfortável. Ao seu lado, outro homem, este com cabelos pretos ligeiramente bagunçados e jogados para trás, os olhos tão negros quanto poderiam ser.

Kakuzu olhou para o relógio. Hidan, ao seu lado, apenas deu uma espiada para ver as horas. Três e meia. Deidara estava ali há muito tempo. Hidan levantou-se pela enésima vez.

- Porra, Hidan, senta nessa merda de banco e fica quieto! – reclamou Kakuzu. – Não dá pra agüentar você levantando de dez em dez minutos.

Uma enfermeira olhou torto para eles, mas Kakuzu apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, Kakuzu, vá à merda! – disse em mesmo tom – Se o Deidara morrer, aquele imbecil do Sasori nunca mais vai sair na rua. Vai ficar chorando, num cantinho qualquer, reclamando sobre como a vida é uma bosta.

Kakuzu tinha de concordar. O que Deidara tinha de _feeling_ para a Akatsuki, Sasori tinha de medo. Embora também tivesse seus momentos, mas quase sempre ficava encarregado de planejar, enquanto o louro executava.

Um médico se aproximou dos dois e olhou com calma, uma expressão suave em seu rosto. Ou Deidara estava bem, ou havia morrido. Hidan já estava com os ouvidos atentos a qualquer uma das notícias.

- Vocês vieram com o rapaz do corte no pescoço, certo? – perguntou o médico.

- Sim, viemos. – disse Kakuzu com alguma paciência – Como ele está?

- Bom, ele perdeu bastante sangue pelo corte, então precisaríamos saber seu tipo sanguíneo para fazer uma transfusão agora que conseguimos estancar o sangramento e fechar o ferimento.

- Não sabemos o tipo sanguíneo.

- Tudo bem, então vamos colher um pouco de sangue para fazer uma transfusão adequada...

Hidan soltou um de seus risos gélidos.

- O Deidara perdeu uns dois litros de sangue aqui dentro, por que vocês não colheram essa porra ainda? – perguntou irritado, o seu sangue começando a subir para a cabeça.

O médico respirou fundo, tentando não retrucar ao outro. Ele estava irritado, tudo bem, mas não precisava agir daquela maneira. Deu as costas e saiu andando de volta para atender o louro que estava ferido.

Hidan estava muito próximo de ficar realmente emputecido. Olhou para cima e voltou a se sentar, bufando e resmungando alguma coisa inaudível.

Kakuzu olhou para o relógio mais uma vez e comentou consigo mesmo.

- Quanto será que isso tudo vai custar? – falou, ponderando se deveria pedir para o Deidara pagá-lo depois – Pior é que o imbecil não consegue nem abrir os olhos, como vai discutir o pagamento? – bufou Kakuzu.

Agora era Hidan que estava ficando irritado. O outro não conseguia parar de pensar em dinheiro. Com certeza Deidara ficaria hospitalizado, do seu ponto de vista. Foi a vez do louro olhar para o relógio de parede que havia na sala. Quinze para as quatro. Tinham que sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que descobrissem sobre os disparos, o seqüestro e o possível morto.

Precisavam que a polícia de Konoha fosse tão idiota quanto costumava ser, até porque a última coisa que precisavam naquele momento era de um inconveniente com as autoridades.

* * *

Sakura bufou quando saiu da delegacia, levando o capacete em suas mãos, sozinha. Tinha que esperar até Sasuke sair para poder ir embora. Do lado de fora da delegacia, não demorou muito para ver o Uchiha se aproximar, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos mais uma vez enquanto descia as escadas que davam na calçada.

Com certa calma, o rapaz olhou ao redor antes de parar de frente para Sakura.

- E aí? – perguntou com calma. – Te assassinaram com perguntas também?

- Sim. – ela respondeu enquanto deixava os ombros desabarem. Sasuke puxou-a para perto de si e recomeçou a andar, um riso ligeiro perpassando seus lábios, surpreendendo-a.

- Lembre-se que a vida é bela, nós temos que voltar a pé para o hospital, temos dois amigos internados e criminosos a solta! – disse com um sorriso sarcástico. – A vida poderia ser mais bonita que isso?

Ela o encarou e desvencilhou-se de seu braço.

- Como será que eles estão? – perguntou Sakura, apreensiva.

- Bom, eu estava preocupado com o Gaara, que levou três tiros, mas e o Naruto? Ele pode ter perdido os poucos neurônios que lhe restam! – disse Sasuke, dramático. – Não que eles venham a fazer falta para ele, que nunca usou nenhum deles, mas... Ai! – Sakura deu um soco no seu braço, que ele agora massageava com uma das mãos. – Vamos lá, Sakura, pare de se preocupar demais com as coisas. – disse Sasuke, fitando-a com seus orbes ônix.

Parar de se preocupar? Ela bufou. Não podia deixar de levar a sério aquela situação toda. Dois de seus colegas haviam sido seqüestrados, deixados para apodrecer e ele queria que ela ficasse calma? Qual era o seu problema? Sakura o encarou, repreendendo com seu olhar esmeralda.

- Não é para eu parar de levar a sério. – disse. – Sasuke, eles apanharam, o Gaara levou três tiros... Você tem que levar a sério, poxa!

Sasuke a fitou por um instante, as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas, surpreso por ela tê-lo repreendido. A Sakura realmente havia mudado. Notou com certo atraso, tudo bem, mas ainda assim notou.

- Desculpe-me, Sakura, mas eu já me preocupei demais com isso. – começou com os olhos calmos, uma expressão amena em seu rosto jovem. - Consegui parar o pior sangramento do Gaara, o Naruto só desmaiou de tanto apanhar... Acredite, eu já estive com pessoas que me causaram estrago maior do que o que fizeram ao Gaara, só que sem usar arma nenhuma. - Sasuke comentou. – Eles vão sair dessa.

Sakura suspirou, mas não retrucou. Não concordava com Sasuke, mas não havia certo ou errado naquela situação. Só... Opiniões diversas. Mas que ela gostaria de aprender a receita para relaxar, gostaria.

Pararam na frente do H16Konoha. Parecia um pouco mais calmo que antes. Passava das seis horas e, como o sol começava a se pôr, Sasuke lembrou-se de perguntar para Sakura.

- Não vai avisar sua mãe que vai se atrasar "um pouco"? – perguntou Sasuke.

Ela deu de ombros, encostando-se à parede ao lado da entrada, pegando o celular. Já estava atrasada, mesmo... O Uchiha apenas entrou, então, no Hospital. Sasuke se sentia calmo. Não gostava de hospitais, mas, ainda assim, estava calmo.

Olhou ao redor e, dirigindo-se à recepção, tratou logo de perguntar onde ficava a sala de espera.

- Primeiro andar, à esquerda no corredor, a última sala. – falou a atendente sem olhar para ele.

- Obrigado.

Sasuke, então, viu Sakura entrando em seguida no Hospital, procurando-o com o olhar. O rapaz ergueu a mão, chamando-a, enquanto dirigia-se aos elevadores.

- Onde você está indo?

- Sala de espera. – respondeu, dando passagem à Haruno, que entrou no elevador.

- Eles estão lá? – perguntou a garota de cabelos róseos.

- Depende do que você entende por "eles".

Ela franziu o cenho, tentando entender o que ele quis dizer com isso. Sasuke saiu do elevador e Sakura quase teve que voltar para o térreo se não saísse a tempo.

- Ei, espera! – chamou enquanto ele atravessava o corredor com calma.

- Estou esperando. – disse sem parar de andar.

- Não está não! - ela o alcançou.

- Se eu estivesse correndo eu não estaria esperando. – disse erguendo o dedo indicador. – Porém, como eu estou na velocidade de um hamster gordo e drogado, é quase a mesma coisa que esperar. - Ela o encarou, a face séria, mas ele apenas sustentou o olhar. – O que foi?

- Nada. – ela falou balançando a cabeça em reprovação. – Nada.

Sasuke abriu a porta. A primeira vista, sentiu uma familiaridade com o ambiente. Só não gostou das sensações que o acompanharam. Medo, dor, vingança. Lembrava-se claramente do dia em que Itachi fora embora. Do dia em que deixou de ser seu irmão.

Lembrou-se com clareza de seu pai perguntando por ele, deitado na cama, segurando sua mão. Lembrou-se de ter mentido, dizendo que seu irmão havia ficado para procurar um emprego melhor. Lembrou-se também de seu pai o elogiando, sorrindo. Sasuke sentiu o ódio encher suas veias...

- Sasuke? – chamou Sakura, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade. – Está tudo bem? – perguntou a garota, com certa estranheza.

- Está, está sim... – disse, notando só então que estava com os punhos cerrados, os nós dos dedos brancos. Todos na sala eram e sua classe. Aparentemente, apenas Gaara estava em um estado mais "crítico" naquela noite.

- E então, Sasuke, como está o Gaara? – perguntou Shikamaru com alguma expectativa em sua voz.

- Ele está bem? – falou Ino, chamando a atenção para si.

- E o Naruto? – pediu Hinata, os olhos quase sempre calmos agora com um misto de preocupação evidente.

- Sabemos tanto quanto vocês. – disse Sakura, atraindo para si a conversa. – Vocês conseguiram falar com alguém daqui?

Ninguém se manifestou. Sakura suspirou frustrada. Estavam todos querendo saber, mas não houve um disposto a perguntar. Sasuke colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o seu ombro, chamando sua atenção.

- Sakura, qual é o número do quarto do Naruto? – pediu.

A garota olhou em sua mão, onde havia anotado. Estava meio apagado pelo suor do dia tenso, mas... Legível.

- 226. – disse para o Uchiha.

Sasuke saiu pela porta e, com a primeira enfermeira que topou, pediu a informação.

- Oi, você pode me fazer um favor? – perguntou com um meio sorriso nos lábios finos, os olhos ônix com nada além de amenidade.

- C-claro... – disse.

- Eu gostaria de saber a situação do paciente do quarto 226.

A jovem logo sorriu.

- 226, é? – Sasuke assentiu. – Dopado. Não queria parar quieto, quis se levantar, sair dali... Tem que ficar em repouso, so que o único jeito que encontramos foi ministrar anestésico. Só está com dores no corpo e alguns hematomas, além de um pequeno sangramento na cabeça, mas nada fatal.

Sasuke engoliu o riso e tornou a perguntar.

- Ah, também tem um garoto... Gaara, que chegou aqui baleado. Tem notícias sobre ele?

-Eu fiquei sabendo que ainda estão removendo as balas. – ela disse, mais séria.

Sasuke agradeceu. Voltando para a sala de espera, logo anunciou.

- O Naruto, como vocês já devem saber, é um idiota.

- O que houve? - perguntou Shikamaru.

- Bom, ele tinha que ficar em repouso. Ainda tem, aliás, mas vocês conhecem a criatura: não suporta ficar parado. Está entupido de anestésicos para poder ficar quieto, dormindo. – disse Sasuke.

Alguns riram, reprovando Naruto. Realmente... Só mesmo o Uzumaki para ter de ficar daquela maneira.

- Quanto ao Gaara, ele ainda está na sala de cirurgia, removendo as balas do corpo.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e não levou muito tempo para Neji se levantar, olhando todos ali com calma, um pedido de desculpas estampado em seus olhos perolados.

- Sasuke, eu só estava esperando vocês chegarem para ir embora. Hiashi-sama já está ligando a cada dez minutos para saber sobre quando vamos chegar... – avisou.

- Não, sem problemas. – disse junto com Sakura. – Podem ir. Até mais, Hinata.

Ela acenou e eles partiram pelo corredor, deixando os demais ali. Sasuke se sentou, Sakura fazendo o mesmo. Com certa apreensão, Sasuke olhou no relógio do celular. Quinze para as sete. Que droga, ele sentia seus olhos pesarem como se passasse das duas da manhã.

- Qualquer coisa me avisem... – comentou o Uchiha em meio a um bocejo. - Eu vou tirar um cochilo, aqui.

Sasuke ajeitou-se o melhor que pôde na cadeira, deixando a cabeça encostada na parede e os braços cruzados, sentindo um frio estranho tocar-lhe o corpo, um arrepio na espinha. Não gostava de hospitais...

* * *

Eles haviam entrado ali correndo, afobados. Quase derrubaram três pessoas quando esbarraram nelas perto da entrada. Os dois praticamente voaram até a recepção, preocupados.

- Por favor, você pode dizer onde está o Gaara? É um garoto que deu entrada aqui mais cedo, foi baleado... – perguntou a mulher com uma expressão aflita.

- Só um momento. – disse a recepcionista sem voltar o olhar para eles. – Ele está na sala de cirurgias, é melhor vocês aguardarem na sala de espera.

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Com os olhos repletos de algo que nunca demonstraram antes, ele encarou sua irmã, temeroso do que viesse a acontecer. Seus olhos refletiam o mais puro medo que sentia. Medo de perder seu irmão.

- Vamos lá, Temari. – disse respirando fundo.

- Kankurou, ele vai sair dessa, está bem? – respondeu a outra com um ar mais calmo. Precisava se segurar naquele momento, Temari preferia pensar que Gaara estava bem.

Subiram os caminhos indicados pela atendente e, assim que alcançaram a as portas da sala, abriram-nas abruptamente. Entraram, afobados, acordando até mesmo dois rapazes que dormiam, e agora olhavam-nos assustados pelo barulho da porta.

- Vocês são colegas do Gaara? – perguntou Temari. Shikamaru, que acabava de acordar, fez que sim com a cabeça. – Ah, graças a Deus. – disse com alívio. – Sou Temari, irmã dele... – disse acenando para todos – Ele é Kankurou, meu irmão. – disse e o rapaz apenas cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça.

- Temari, vou pegar um café pra você. – disse o mais velho, saindo da sala e indo em direção a uma máquina de café que ficava perto do elevador. Já sabia que ela desataria a falar e, pela cara deles, não sabiam de nada.

- Obrigada. – murmurou para ele. – Vocês têm noticias do Gaara?

- Estamos tão desinformados quanto vocês. – falou Shikamaru, o mesmo arrastar das palavras, característico dele.

Temari soltou todo o ar que tinha no peito, frustrada. Ino não soube o porquê, mas sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes. Uma ligeira agulhada enquanto Shikamaru falava.

- Como foi que aconteceu? – perguntou a mulher com os cabelos da cor da areia. Sasuke logo tratou de se pronunciar.

- No começo, era só uma briguinha idiota no shopping. Mas, como sempre, algumas pessoas gostam de complicar as coisas. Um amigo nosso acabou se envolvendo numa confusão e Gaara apareceu, ajudando a acabar com aquilo. – falou o Uchiha. – Depois os imbecis foram pegá-los na porta da escola e deu no que deu: os dois estão aqui no hospital.

- Droga. – comentou a garota de Suna, a expressão cansada. – O Gaara tem que aprender a não se meter nos problemas dos outros...

Sakura estranhou a mulher entender aquilo daquela forma. Gaara "salvou" Naruto naquele dia e neste, mais uma vez. Como ela podia dizer que Gaara deveria parar de fazê-lo?

- Gaara salvou a vida de nosso amigo! – disse a garota – Se não fosse por ele, Naruto teria sido espancado.

- Ah, e com certeza uns socos e chutes são piores que ser baleado. – retrucou Temari, sarcástica.

A Haruno preparava-se para responder à mulher, mas Sasuke interveio, um olhar repreensivo, tocando no pulso da garota antes de falar.

- Sakura, quer vir aqui comigo, por favor? – Sasuke chamou, quebrando a possível discussão que se iniciaria ali dentro.

Sakura olhou uma última vez para a mulher de Suna antes de sair dali, acompanhando o colega de classe. Ela não conseguia entender... Ta, tudo bem, Gaara levou três tiros, mas ele fez isso por uma boa causa, certo?

Os dois saíram do hospital, parando na porta, sentando-se nas escadarias que levavam até a rua.

- Odeio esse cheiro de hospital... – o Uchiha respirou fundo o ar da noite. – Não me trás muitas lembranças boas. – "Nem sonhos", pensou.

- Um médico passou lá na sala de espera. – disse Sakura, olhando para o nada. – Disse que duas balas foram removidas e a última, por estar alojada um pouco mais distante que as demais, precisariam de muito mais calma e cuidados que não tiveram antes.

- Mas não é perigoso, o procedimento? – questionou Sasuke com curiosidade.

- Não quando é a Tsunade que está coordenando tudo. – respondeu simplesmente.

Tsunade. Sasuke lembrou-se do nome: não era a "nova" diretora do Konoha? Sasuke perguntou à Sakura e ela confirmou.

- Ela não quis abandonar sua carreira quando assumiu a diretoria do colégio. – comentou ajeitando os cabelos róseos. – Mas não mude demais o assunto, Sasuke.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não gostei do modo que a irmã dele falou. – disse a Haruno e o Uchiha compreendeu, então.

- Ela não estava certa. – falou Sasuke, fazendo a Haruno um sorriso interno crescer em sua mente, a súbita sensação de vitória. – Nem você.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

- Sakura, são pontos de vista diferentes. – começou, sem abandonar a sensatez. – Ela é irmã do Gaara, é claro que está preocupada com os três tiros que ele levou! E tem toda a razão em dizer que não valeu a pena o irmão dela ter sido baleado por um motivo tão estúpido quanto uma briga em um shopping.

Sakura o olhou com seu par de esmeraldas luzindo suavemente sob a luz de um poste. Sasuke perdeu-se em seus pensamentos por um instante, mas recuperou o fio da meada, ainda que com dificuldade.

- Por outro lado, cá estamos nós: colegas de Naruto e Gaara. Tentamos enxergar os pontos de vistas dos dois igualmente, dividindo os danos e medindo para onde a balança deve pesar mais. O Naruto é um idiota e Gaara é um salvador, merece ter sua atitude recompensada. – completou o moreno, encarando-a no fundo dos olhos e, mais uma vez, perdendo-se nos infinitos campos verdejantes que simplesmente eram sugados pelos seus próprios olhos. – Então... Bem, estamos todos certos e errados, no fim das contas!

Sakura riu do jeito que ele terminou seus pensamentos, mas não pôde deixar de ver lógica no que ele disse.

- Por que você tem que estar certo sempre? – perguntou para si mesma, olhando os seus próprios pés, embora estivesse olhando realmente para dentro de si mesma, buscando lógica agora em seus pensamentos.

- Porque eu sou o cara mais foda que você conhece. – disse com um meio sorriso divertido, levando mais um soco no braço. – Ouch! Já está dormente desde o último! Mais um desses e eu vou ter que amputar, Sakura!

Sakura riu, continuando sentada ali, perdida em seus pensamentos. Ao seu lado, o Uchiha apenas mantinha seus pensamentos calmos. Não queria pensar, na verdade. Não naquele momento. Só queria poder lembrar-se mais tarde daquele tom único de verde que enxergou nos olhos dela.

* * *

Não precisou de muito tempo para Sasuke e Sakura retornarem à sala de espera do hospital. Quando se aproximavam da porta, viram um médico saindo de lá, cumprimentando-os com um aceno.

Entraram, curiosos, e encontraram Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji e Kiba já em pé. O primeiro os olhou e deu um sorriso de alívio.

- Gaara está bem. Não pode receber visitas, mas está bem. – disse o Nara com os olhos mostrando um cansaço digno de um guerreiro que retorna da sua mais exaustiva batalha. Ele, que estava acostumado a dormir nas aulas, durante a tarde, em casa, e à noite, só conseguiu tirar alguns cochilos.

- Vocês ficam? – perguntou Kiba, e Sasuke, acompanhado de Sakura, confirmaram. – Então boa noite para vocês, já estamos indo.

Sasuke entregou as chaves para Kiba, agradecendo ao Inuzuka por emprestar a moto, mas ele apenas sorriu e disse que Sasuke ficaria devendo uma para ele.

A sala de espera parecia bem mais vazia. Ten-Ten e Shino haviam ido embora há algum tempo e, então, sobraram apenas eles e os irmãos do garoto de Suna ali.

- Sakura, vamos ver como está o Naruto. – chamou de novo. – Acho que já podemos visitá-lo.

Ela concordou e os dois se despediram de Temari e Kankurou, parando perto do elevador.

- Café? – perguntou Sasuke, puxando a carteira do bolso.

- Não, estou sem grana.

- Quem disse que você vai pagar? – perguntou Sasuke com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Não sou rico, mas ainda posso pagar um café, senhorita Haruno. - foi a vez de ela arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, é? Um _cappuccino _para mim, então, senhor Uchiha.

Sasuke pegou e entregou para ela, contentando-se com seu café com leite. Bebeu em dois tempos, sentindo o líquido quente rasgar sua garganta, afagar seu estômago e o efeito psicológico, a princípio, de estar desperto.

- 226, certo? – murmurou Sasuke, olhando em uma espécie de mapeamento que havia ao lado do elevador. – Terceiro andar, Sakura.

Chamou o elevador e esperou a garota entrar nele, cansada, ajeitando os cabelos mais uma vez. Sasuke sentiu-se tentado a bagunçá-los, mas não queria que o braço alcançasse o estágio de necrose pelos socos que estava recebendo naquele dia. Ainda perguntaria para ela como ela conseguiu acertar o mesmo lugar todas as vezes.

Andaram por alguns corredores antes de pararem na frente da porta. Sasuke colocou a mão na maçaneta, olhando para os lados e entrando, Sakura o seguindo.

- Sasuke? Sakura? – chamou Naruto, confuso – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Os dois olharam para Naruto, que estava deitado na cama, olhando agora para eles. Era deprimente vê-lo naquele estado lamentável. Era difícil ver Naruto parado, sem pular ou incentivar os outros a correr atrás do que quer. No mínimo estranho ver o Uzumaki deitado em uma cama de hospital.

- Passeando. – respondeu o Uchiha – Você sabe, é isso o que pessoas normais costumam fazer em hospitais.

- Imbecil. – retrucou Naruto com a pior cara que conseguiu fazer.

- Como você está? – perguntou Sakura, se aproximando de Naruto, o rosto preocupado.

- Já estive melhor.

- Percebe-se. – comentou Sasuke, recebendo um olhar de reprovação vindo de Sakura. – Que foi?

- Dá pra parar?

- Boa noite, Naruto. – disse saindo da sala e deixando a porta fechar em um "clique" suave, sentindo, de repente, uma vontade insana de se deitar.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou Naruto, mas tudo o que Sakura pôde fazer foi dar de ombros. O que havia com aquele Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke resolveu andar pelo corredor. Estava pensando. Um pensamento estranho que ele fez questão de dar trela. E se tivesse sido ele o defensor de Naruto, no shopping, como pensou em fazer? As três balas estariam enterradas em seu corpo?

Viu uma garota de cabelos róseos se aproximar dele e segurá-lo pelo braço, os dedos apertando-o. Balançou a cabeça enquanto afastava aqueles pensamentos.

- Qual é o seu problema, Sasuke?

- Meu problema? – ele falou, arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas. – Nenhum, por quê?

- Eu que pergunto: por que você estava tratando o Naruto daquela maneira?

- Eu tratei o Naruto diferente do normal?

- Não. – ela respondeu.

- Então...

- Deveria. Poxa, ele apanhou pra caramba, viu o Gaara levar três tiros...

- Lá vem ela de novo com a mesma ladainha... – disse e, quando viu que ela iria retrucar, tratou de emendar. – Sakura, Naruto já esteve em piores situações. Garanto para você que ele e eu, juntos, já vimos coisas piores acontecendo. Não venha colocá-lo como vítima. Naruto foi vítima apenas de sua própria estupidez, já que, como sempre, quis bancar o engraçadinho em qualquer lugar. Fez com a pessoa errada, mesmo sendo sem querer.

Sakura bufou.

- Ta, mas pega leve com ele, por favor. – disse com os olhos suplicantes.

Merda. Não era como se ele tivesse escolha depois dessa cara de cachorro abandonado depois da mudança, largado dentro de uma caixa de papelão, na chuva.

- Ta, ta... Tsc. – falou meneando a cabeça negativamente. – Eu te acompanho até sua casa.

Sakura segurou um sorriso. Aquele ali era o mesmo Sasuke de dez segundos atrás?

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Primeiramente, sentiu-se ofuscado pela claridade que preenchia o quarto. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando se acostumar ao ambiente com mais facilidade. Onde estava?

Gaara, aos pouco, conseguiu abrir seus olhos. As paredes brancas, persianas na janela, sensação de estar nu mesmo estando vestido... Hospital. Respirou fundo e conseguiu sentir o tão conhecido cheiro que ele abominava, mas junto veio um perfume que lhe era familiar.

Não precisou olhar muito longe. Perto da porta, sentada em uma das cadeiras, estava sua irmã, Temari, que parecia ler um livro compenetrada. O ruivo olhou para a porta e se mexeu, ajeitando-se o mais confortável e menos dolorosamente possível, enquanto praguejava ao descobrir que não poderia evitar a dor.

Foi durante o terceiro movimento que Temari acordou, sobressaltada, derrubando o livro no chão.

- Temari? – chamou Gaara, hesitante. Ela se levantou e se aproximou do irmão.

- Gaara. Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Dolorido. – respondeu.

A porta do quarto se abriu, mostrando um Kankurou com mais café para Temari, que insistia em evitar dormir.

- Gaara... – disse o irmão mais velho, se aproximando afobado da mesa.

O ruivo fica encarando-os com os olhos mais serenos do que o habitual. Esperava que eles contassem o motivo de estar ali.

- A sua diretora, Tsunade, avisou sobre a situação e viemos voando para cá. – disse Kankurou com a expressão mais séria.

O garoto de Suna suspirou, desviando o olhar para a janela.

- Eu estou bem. Podem ir agora. – disse, seco.

Temari não se surpreendeu com a reação do irmão mais novo. Aproximou-se dele, respirando fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Gaara, você mal consegue se mexer na cama sem sentir dores. – ela comentou e ele sentiu os argumentos lhe faltarem. – Além do mais, você vai ter que se ausentar do colégio por um tempo, até conseguir se recuperar. – completou.

Gaara resmungou alguma coisa que eles ignoraram. "Ótimo", pensou. Havia saído de Suna para alcançar a tão esperada independência e, agora, era obrigado a ter seus dois irmãos ao seu redor, praticamente comendo as coisas para ele.

Não havia muito a se fazer, a não ser aceitar. Gaara, sem mais a cara emburrada, olhou-os por um instante.

- Obrigado.

Não faria diferença tê-los ali ou não. Na verdade, até daria de ombros, se os dois não estivessem doloridos. Respirou fundo, enchendo o peito com aquele ar viciado de hospital. Só era... Contraditório, tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Notou que não sentia o mesmo aperto no peito que sentiu no dia anterior, quando foi "seqüestrado". Era como se... Estivesse no meio de uma calmaria depois da tempestade. Mas, e depois dessa calmaria?

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado de ler messe capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo! Em breve posto o Capítulo 5.

**Respostas:**

taty Obrigado por ler! Hehe, é SasuSaku sim. E... Bom, espero que tenha ficado mais aliviada com a situação do Gaara. ^^

Neigh Thx, com certeza terão mais Booms, haha... Espero que esteja gostando dos capítulos que estão surgindo!

Thami-Uchiha Hahaha! Obrigado por ler! Eu não escrevo tão bem, não... Tem muita coisa para melhorar, eu acho e espero que esteja gostando da Fic.

_See ya._


	7. Interlúdio 1

**Interlúdio 1:** Enquanto o Tempo Passa  
**Música Tema:**_ Greensleeves, _Mozart (Violão)

* * *

Uma pequena pausa deve ser feita. Precisamos assimilar tudo o que se passou nesse meio tempo certo? Uchiha Sasuke havia partido. Porém, dois anos mais tarde, retornou. E voltou como uma pessoa melhor, menos fria, mais equilibrada. Mudou, definitivamente.

A existência de uma gangue poderia ter sido fatal para Naruto e Gaara, que sofreram retaliação por um erro idiota. Nenhum dos lados acabou muito bem, certo, mas... Não era como se a Deidara tivesse se vingado ou Naruto e Gaara escapado. Os dois lados foram feridos.

Naquela semana em especial, depois do ocorrido com Gaara, Sakura e ele passavam mais tempo juntos, como Sasuke pôde notar. Ela o convidou para ir ao shopping com Ino e Shikamaru. Para não deixá-la segurando vela, aceitou. Era como estivesse refazendo os laços que perdeu em sua partida.

Naruto, dois dias depois que foi internado, já estava de volta, embora não estivesse cem por cento bem. Havia sido liberado mais por encher o saco dos médicos do que por ter se recuperado, como Kiba disse quando passou com Hinata para dar um oi. Para o Uzumaki, vê-la com o Inuzuka era irritante. O motivo? Ele não tinha certeza...

Gaara levou uma semana a mais que Naruto para ser liberado, embora também não estivesse completamente refeito. Viu a morte de perto, mas nem por isso seus olhos perderam o brilho. Pelo contrário: ganharam. Gaara parecia enxergar cores onde antes via a escuridão absoluta.

Mas não foi a alta de Gaara que expulsou seus irmãos dali. Aliás, apenas os trouxe mais para perto. Como sempre, queriam ajudá-lo, ainda que ele não precisasse de ajuda. Não se importou com a presença deles, mas também Gaara pouco fez questão que continuassem ali por muito tempo. Ele chegou a rir com o pensamento de que, enquanto eles estivessem por perto, a geladeira continuaria cheia.

Deidara já havia sido liberado. Foi com prazer que retornou às ruas, mas tornou a cicatriz que ficou em seu pescoço um modo de se lembrar que odiava Gaara. E mais: que um dia iria vingar-se completamente do ruivo. Iria matá-lo, dilacerá-lo com suas mãos nuas.

Porém, isso não tinha data para acontecer. Igual à chuva que se instaurou em Konoha, que agora lembrava muito Ame. A chuva mais parecia uma tempestade enquanto estava caindo. Um ambiente caótico se formou em Konoha: trabalhadores presos no trânsito, professores e alunos se atrasando para a aula. Pelo menos Kakashi tinha seus motivos para chegar atrasado...

E é com essa chuva que teremos que nos ocupar. A chuva que caía sobre Konoha poderia influir nos destinos de nossos personagens? Bom, agora lhes deixo com seus pensamentos e suposições. Só o tempo revelará tudo por completo.

* * *

**N/A: **Uma pausa para respirar. Vamos lá, então. Capítulo 5 sai logo, logo, tudo bem, gente?


	8. Capítulo 5

**C****apítulo 5:** Chuvoso  
**M****úsica****T****ema:**_ Nocturne (in E Flat, Op.9, No.2), _Chopin

* * *

Dormir no sofá já estava virando uma rotina para ele, mas ele não se importava com isso. Era até mais cômodo, se fôssemos avaliar friamente. Ele podia simplesmente apagar em meio aos seus estudos, como fez dessa vez, deixando até mesmo o livro de biologia sobre o peito.

Sasuke coçou os olhos com os movimentos arrastados, ainda com certa sonolência. Derrubou o livro no chão quando se virou e praguejou quando viu que perdeu a página em que estava. Olhou para o teto e viu a luz acesa, gastando energia. A conta chegaria mais cara naquele mês e, pela segunda vez em menos de um minuto, praguejou.

Não sabia por que havia acordado, mas não tinha vontade de voltar a dormir tão cedo. Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro, onde lavou seu rosto em um ritual que costumava fazer sempre que acordava, deixando a água fria bater contra sua face da mesma forma que as gotas grossas de chuva batiam em sua janela naquele momento. Olhou-se no espelho com curiosidade, mergulhando no fundo de seus olhos negros.

O que ele enxergava não era a mesma coisa de dois anos atrás. Via uma pessoa transformada, completamente diferente do que um dia ousou ser. Toda uma construção antiga de valores atirada pela janela apenas para ser refeita de uma maneira diferente. Uma pessoa que sorria, alguém capaz de rir de uma boa piada e sair com os amigos para se divertir nas noites de Konoha. Sasuke estava mais humano.

Ouviu a campainha de sua casa tocar, tirando-o de suas reflexões sobre si mesmo. Enfiou o rosto no meio de uma toalha, secando rapidamente e indo até a porta, sem muita pressa. Assim que abriu, surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

Lá estava ela, molhada pela forte chuva, uma expressão desanimada, cansada de seu dia que parecia ter sido longo demais. O par de esmeraldas dela estava concentrado no fundo das duas pedras ônix que eram os olhos dele. Sakura o encarou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Entra, Sakura. – pediu o Uchiha, e a Haruno logo o fez, o par de tênis deixando um rastro com suas pegadas molhadas. – O que houve?

- Assaltada na frente de casa. – disse, com uma expressão que revelava, acima de tudo, estresse. – Levaram minha bolsa com tudo entro: celular, chave de casa, carteira... Até meu guarda-chuva, que estava na minha mão, tiveram coragem de levar! Tudo. E minha mãe tá viajando, então eu não vou conseguir entrar em casa tão cedo.

Ela fungou e cruzou os braços, se protegendo do frio. Desde o começo da semana anterior a chuva vinha castigando Konoha. Sakura, que já não estava muito bem, acabara de levar mais uma tonelada de água em cima de sua cabeça o que, para sua saúde, era "ótimo".

- Quer tomar um banho? – disse com os olhos atentos fitando-a, mas ela demorou um pouco para responder. – Eu tenho algumas roupas que você pode usar.

- Eu posso ligar para a Ino... – começou, mas logo foi cortada por Sasuke.

- Sakura, a Ino deve estar com o Shikamaru, a essa altura do campeonato. – disse o Uchiha. – E qual é o louco que vai querer sair em uma chuva dessas?

Ela teve que concordar: Ino era sua amiga, mas nem ela iria buscá-la na casa do Sasuke, a pé debaixo dessa chuva monstruosa que caía. Os dois moravam perto um do outro, mas distantes dos demais. O que, algumas vezes, era terrivelmente chato. Outras, agradabilíssimo.

- Onde é o banheiro? – deu-se por vencida, fitando o Uchiha com um meio sorriso.

- Eu te levo lá. Já separo as roupas. – disse Sasuke e Sakura concordou.

Era inevitável não sentir frio. Sakura tinha as roupas, os cabelos e todo o resto molhado pelo frio. Um arrepio na pele a cada passo que dava, as mãos esfregando seus braços, tentando aquecer-se. Soltou todo o seu ar e notou que sua respiração estava tremida.

Sasuke indicou-lhe o banheiro e ela entrou, dizendo que o esperaria com as roupas. Quando ele voltou, ela viu uma camiseta de mangas longas, cor azul-marinho, o brasão da família Uchiha, em miniatura, desenhada na altura do pescoço e um maior nas costas. Uma calça de moletom, esta preta, sem nada. Além de um par de meias que ela teria prazer de colocar para esquentar seus pés que estavam congelando.

Sakura agradeceu o amigo e trancou a porta do banheiro. Do lado de fora, Sasuke já avisava que as toalhas estavam guardadas dentro de uma gaveta no gabinete.

Sakura logo pegou uma antes de despir-se, colocando sobre as demais roupas que Sasuke lhe entregou. Com alguma dificuldade, tirou as suas que estavam encharcadas, colando desagradavelmente em seu corpo e só então notou o que Sasuke estivera olhando enquanto ela entrava, sentindo o rosto queimar mesmo estando tremendo de frio.

Afastou aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça e tentou se concentrar em algo mais importante. Tentava lembrar-se com clareza de quem a assaltou. Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar a camiseta, apoiou-se na parede, tossindo. "Droga", ela pensou. Estava ficando mais doente, como se já não bastasse a indisposição. As calças jeans, além de frias, agora pesavam uma tonelada. Conseguiu tirar com alguma facilidade, mas, apenas com as roupas de baixo, o frio era bem mais intenso. Despiu-se por completo, almejando a água quente o mais rápido possível.

Suspirou. Ligou o chuveiro e sentiu a água banhar seu corpo nu, cada gota a acariciando com um toque delicado e diferente. Precisava relaxar para conseguir pensar com clareza e, naquele momento, a água que descia no chuveiro era a sua melhor amiga.

* * *

Sakura levou algum tempo para tomar coragem e sair debaixo do chuveiro que lhe estava massageando o corpo com a água fumegante. Assim que o fez, praticamente voou na direção da toalha, agitando a névoa de vapor que se formou no banheiro, fazendo um frio indesejado entrar-lhe até os ossos.

Não precisou de muito tempo para secar sua pele. Seu cabelo era sua principal preocupação: ela, que já estava encaminhada para ficar doente, não achava uma boa idéia deixar seus cabelos molhados depois do banho quente que acabara de tomar, então secou o melhor que pôde com a toalha. Não arriscaria pedir ao Uchiha um secador. Não queria incomodá-lo mais do que já estava fazendo.

Desceu a escada com passos felinos, mas ainda assim devagar, só para não aumentar uma pontada que começou a sentir em sua cabeça. Logo encontrou Sasuke, na sala de estar, procurando algo em meio a diversos papéis, ao lado do telefone.

- Oi. – cumprimentou-o pela primeira vez desde que chegou e o Uchiha voltou-se para ela, um meio sorriso.

- Olá. Está melhor? – perguntou e ela assentiu. – Bom...

O Uchiha desviou o olhar. Talvez dissesse à Sakura que ela estava surpreendentemente bem em suas roupas, mas soaria deveras estranho. Seus olhos lhe traíram com uma segunda olhada, de soslaio, porém.

Talvez fossem apenas seus olhos que a enxergavam daquela maneira, mas não poderia negar que ela era realmente bonita. E não era a primeira vez que notava. Não... Desde a primeira vez que se viram desde quando voltou, ele ficou pasmo com o quanto Sakura havia mudado, daquela garotinha sem sal para aquela esplendorosa criatura que estava olhando agora. E, em sua opinião, havia ganhado mais personalidade a ponto de lhe causar admiração em algumas situações.

- O que está procurando? – ela perguntou, atrás dele, os olhos parando sobre suas mãos, que repentinamente puxaram um papel.

- Já jantou, Sakura?

Ela o olhou por um instante e pensou no que responder.

- Não. – disse com algum receio. – Por quê?

Ele se virou, mostrando um folder de uma pizzaria.

- Me acompanha em uma pizza? – o Uchiha convidou e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ah, não faça essa cara.

- Que cara? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- De quem não vai aceitar porque "vai incomodar e vai gastar o meu dinheiro". – respondeu revirando os olhos enquanto fazia uma imitação da voz dela.

- E não vai? – ela retrucou, segurando um riso.

- Ah, Sakura, por favor, né? – falou meneando a cabeça negativamente, em reprovação. – Você sabe que eu vou pedir a pizza de um jeito ou de outro certo? E que metade vai sobrar.

Ela bufou. Por que Sasuke tinha prazer em querer desarmar seus argumentos, que droga!

- Ta, ta... – ela disse em tom de reclamação, fazendo-o sorrir um sorriso contagiante. Ela se obrigou a sorrir da felicidade infantil e repentina dele. Aquele não era o Sasuke que ela conhecia. E era estranho como ele se adaptava tão bem a qualquer situação, como ela pôde notar.

Sakura o ouviu fazer o pedido e perguntar do que ela queria, mas ela deu de ombros e ele pediu uma inteira de mussarela.

- A-hã. (...) Isso. (...) Uma mussarela, caprichada no tomate. (...) Obrigado. – Sasuke desligou e sentou-se no sofá, calmo, ligando a antiga televisão que permaneceu na sala.

O tempo foi passando e o Uchiha tentava suprimir a curiosidade o máximo possível, mas parecia um esforço em vão. Respirou fundo e perguntou, mais sério do que antes.

- Sakura, como foi o assalto? – ele perguntou direto, sem se preocupar demais. Ela se surpreendeu e, por um instante, ficou em silêncio. – Temos alguns minutos para a pizza chegar, então... Pensei que você poderia saciar a minha curiosidade para eu tentar ajudar no que for possível.

- Eu... – ela parou de falar e baixou a cabeça, respirando fundo. Tentava reconstruir as coisas em sua mente. – Eu vou te contar como foi. Bom, estava chovendo.

"Eu tinha saído com a Hinata, que me pediu ajuda em algumas... Coisas. Não precisamos entrar em detalhes. Bom, eu estava voltando para casa, um guarda-chuva em minhas mãos, minha bolsa no ombro."

"Lá não é perigoso. Você sabe, é bem calmo, até. Eu estava andando, despreocupada, e não ouvi nada que não fosse o barulho da chuva caindo no chão e tentando quebrar meu guarda-chuva a cada vento mais forte que me molhava também."

"Não sei de onde ele saiu, nem para onde foi. Mas era rápido. Chegou pelas minhas costas e pediu a bolsa. Eu hesitei. Meu coração estava a mil, Sasuke, não tinha como eu ter olhado para a cara dele ou algo do tipo quando fez isso."

"Senti algo encostar bem no meio de minhas costas e temi que fosse uma arma. Soltei a bolsa e tudo o que pude notar, além da voz que era fina demais, foi sua mão pegando tudo o que era meu, puxando meu guarda-chuva e fugindo."

"Eu, então, saí dali. O que podia fazer? Estava sem o celular, sem as chaves de casa, minha mãe estava viajando, o guarda-chuva foi levado... Pronto, eu estava completamente ferrada. Daí para frente você já sabe."

Sasuke estava ouvindo com atenção e suspirou quando ela terminou de contar. Era estranho o fato de ela não ter visto o rosto. O cara foi bem cuidadoso, até, por ser um simples assalto.

- Bom, tem que fazer BO. – disse dando de ombros, enfim.

Ela concordou e deixou os ombros despencarem ao lembrar-se de como foi passar a tarde na delegacia dando seu depoimento sobre o caso do Gaara. O som da campainha a tirou dos devaneios. De repente ela lembrou-se que estava com fome.

Sasuke pegou algumas notas debaixo de um retrato e entregou para o _motoboy _da pizzaria que estava fazendo a entrega. Assim que entrou com a pizza, o cheiro fez o estômago de Sakura contorcer-se violentamente.

Sasuke deixou a pizza sobre a mesa de centro e foi até a cozinha, voltando com dois pratos em suas mãos. Entregou um para Sakura e sentou-se ao lado dela, pegando um pedaço de pizza.

Os dois comiam, tecendo elogios à pizzaria, um sorriso de satisfação em seus rostos. Era o último pedaço e os dois praticamente discutiam por ele. Sasuke argumentou, um meio sorriso em seu rosto:

- Eu que pedi, Sakura, o direito do último pedaço é meu.

- Há. – ela deu um riso sem achar graça – Eu comi menos, o último pedaço é meu. Além do que, eu sou visita.

- E eu sou um péssimo anfitrião – ele riu –, então o último pedaço é meu. E eu que paguei. – Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha e, com um meio sorriso surgindo em sua face, pegou o pedaço de pizza e começou a comer. – Merda...

Sakura riu quando viu o rosto do Uchiha despencar. Ele se jogou no sofá e pegou o copo cheio até a boca de refrigerante, bebendo e tentando ficar sério. O Uchiha, assim que deixou o copo vazio, atirou-se no sofá e pegou o livro de Biologia que havia derrubado no chão quando acordou.

Sakura, ainda comendo o último pedaço de pizza, tentou olhar por cima dele, tentando ver o que ele lia. Definitivamente era um livro grosso e, para ela, parecia didático.

- Biologia, matéria desde o começo desse ano. – ele disse a tirando do transe. – Eu vou reprovar se não estudar, então... Bom, é a minha única alternativa. – disse sem desviar os olhos do livro. – E eu não vou te perdoar por ter comido meu último pedaço de pizza. – completou falsamente ressentido.

Ela se surpreendeu por dois motivos. Sasuke estava mal em alguma coisa, o que era tão comum quanto acontecer eclipses solares totais todos os dias em todos os lugares do mundo. O segundo é que ele conseguiu notá-la enquanto o observava discretamente. Isso significava que ele notava seus "olhares discretos" que lançava desde o começo do fundamental. Esforçou-se para manter a cor natural de seu rosto, sem corar. Era bem estranho uma paixão que você julgava secreta ser notada justo por aquele por quem se é apaixonado.

Sakura engoliu em seco e seguiu o rumo normal de seus pensamentos, tentando colocar ordem em si mesma. Bocejou e percebeu que Sasuke notou.

- Quando quiser dormir, é só me avisar para arrumarmos o quarto...

- Não, Sasuke, nem se incomode. Vou dormir aqui na sala mesmo. – ela disse e ele simplesmente riu da cara dela.

- Não pense que isso vai me ajudar, Sakura. – disse o Uchiha. – A sala é o meu quarto. Se você dormir aqui, aí sim estará me atrapalhando.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou todo o ar de uma vez. "Garoto complicado", ela pensou. Seus olhos desviaram-se para ele, que lia compenetradamente o livro de biologia.

- Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar com Biologia. – disse a Haruno, fazendo o Uchiha encará-la por um instante. – Só se quiser.

Ele não parecia fazê-lo, mas, dentro de si, sorria. Deixou um sorriso discreto surgir em seu rosto, mas apenas disse que amanhã conversariam sobre isso.

Algum tempo se passou e Sakura perguntou se podia ligar para Ino. Sasuke concordou, com a expressão serena. O telefone estava na cozinha e, com os dedos rápidos, Sakura discou e sentou-se sobre a mesa, que era bem próxima de onde o telefone estava, até.

- Alô? – ouviu do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, Ino! (...) Não, não mudei de telefone... (...) É que eu estou na casa do Sasuke. (...) Cala a boca, porca, deixa eu te contar! – disse Sakura com a voz baixa.

Ela narrou todos os fatos que se passaram e Ino ouviu atentamente do outro lado da linha. Sakura parecia narrar um conto épico, onde uma amazona era cercada por um grupo de vilões e tinha sua força reduzida a nada.

Quando terminou sua conversa e se despediu de Ino, voltou à sala. O corpo estava dolorido e os olhos pesavam toneladas. Sasuke a observou entrar na sala e sorriu, vendo-a esfregar os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Sono? – ela confirmou com um aceno, fazendo o Uchiha fechar seu livro. – Vamos lá arrumar o quarto.

Subiram as escadas, os dois cansados a ponto de dormirem até mesmo em pé. Quanto mais se aproximam do último quarto do corredor, mais Sakura vai sentindo-se nauseada. Sono, presumiu.

Entraram e, do ponto de vista de Sakura, só faltava arrumar a cama. E tirar uma meia dúzia de roupas que estava pelo chão, mas estava mais arrumado do que ela esperava.

Sasuke logo começou a arrumação, recolhendo as roupas do chão e pegando uma roupa de cama nova em seu armário. A Haruno o ajudava com a roupa de cama, prendendo o lençol ao colchão enquanto ele trocava a fronha do travesseiro e buscava um cobertor limpo.

O Uchiha, quando voltou ao quarto, encontrou Sakura sentada sobre a cama, mas algo que viu no rosto dela não o agradou. Ela estava da cor de seus cabelos, os olhos pesados, cansada.

- Sakura, você está bem? – perguntou o Uchiha e ela respondeu que não com um meneio de cabeça. Instintivamente, ele levou a mão à bochecha dela e sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar sob os dedos dele. Estava fervendo. Realmente fervia. – Sakura, boa noite. Pode deitar.

Assim que o Uchiha falou, ela se ajeitou sofregamente sobre a cama, puxando o cobertor sobre si, sentindo um alívio quase sobrenatural por estar esquentando.

Sasuke correu para a cozinha, preparando algumas compressas e buscando remédios em uma caixinha onde costumava guardá-los. Só havia analgésicos, nada de antitérmico. Praguejou e, pegando uma bacia com água, voltou para o quarto.

Com calma, entrou no cômodo, evitando fazer qualquer barulho desnecessário e acender luz. Ela já estava sonolenta e, então, simplesmente desmaiou ali, sob os cobertores. Sabia que seu sono deveria estar leve. É impossível descansar quando se está com gripe.

Para evoluir tão rápido em tão pouco tempo, definitivamente não foi naquela noite que ela pegou. Sasuke sentiu-se um carrasco ao colocar a compressa sobre a testa dela e vê-la se contrair, sentindo um frio absurdo.

- Não...

- Sakura – o Uchiha chamou. –, você vai melhorar, okay?

Ela meneou a cabeça, concordando e, logo em seguida, entregou-se ao cansaço que lhe sugava toda e qualquer força.

O Uchiha olhou embaixo da cama e puxou silenciosamente um colchonete, que sempre ficou guardado ali. Ele o abriu com calma, evitando qualquer barulho mais alto e colocou ao lado da cama, desenrolado.

Buscou seu cobertor, que deixara na sala. Desligou todas as luzes e acendeu um abajur no quarto, colocando ao seu lado e sentando-se perto da cama. Perto _dela_. Respirou fundo, permitindo que suas mãos deslizassem pelos fios cor-de-rosa do cabelo dela. Deixou as pontas de seus dedos deslizarem pela pele aveludada e quente de seu rosto, sentindo-a arrepiar uma vez mais diante de seu toque. Passaria a noite inteira ao lado dela. E dali não sairia enquanto ela não estivesse melhor.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo que fluiu naturalmente, portanto tenho medo do que vocês podem achar. Eu achei que ficou bom, mas... Tudo é uma questão de opinião. O próximo capítulo sai em breve. Talvez não tão em breve, mas... Em breve. Uma observaçãozinha básica: eu estou pensando em começar um novo projeto. Ele não está saindo da minha cabeça, então em breve começarei mais uma fic aqui... Só para avisar ;). E ESTOU MUDANDO A CLASSIFICAÇÃO PARA T. É mais fácil eu dar avisos se for ocorrer alguma coisa...

**Respostas:**

taty Muito obrigado! ^^ Mas, como esse capítulo foi mais _light_, acho que deu uma quebrada naquele clima tenso. Deu pra suavisar a história.**  
**


	9. Capítulo 6

**C****apítulo 6:** Sozinhos  
**M****úsica ****T****ema:**_ Sozinho, _Caetano Veloso

* * *

Ela sentiu os fios de seus cabelos serem acariciados por um toque singular. A cada vez que ele tornava a deslizar sua mão pelos fios róseos da garota, era como se renovasse cada uma de suas sensações. Sakura sentiu os dedos dele, tão frios, escorrerem pela sua pele febril, feito água uma chuva torrencial que cai sobre o asfalto no fim daquele dia quente... Uma chuva que queria libertá-la de todo aquele calor.

Era como ter seu próprio paraíso, como levitar sem sequer sair do chão. E ele sequer deveria ter noção de que causava tudo isso nela, mas aquele seu estado de semi-consciência era quase vegetativo. Ela podia estar sentindo, respirando, mas não conseguia sequer falar alguma coisa. Era cansativo.

Sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Era culpa sua o Uchiha estar ali, sentado ao seu lado, no frio. Sentiu-se um estorvo na vida dele e respirou um pouco mais profundamente, desconfortável, perdendo-se em divagações. Porém, também se sentia um tanto querida por Sasuke abandonar o seu próprio conforto apenas para tratar dela.

E foi em meio a esse paradoxal pensamento que ela se deixou adormecer, guiada pelas mãos suaves e doces do Uchiha.

Ele não se incomodava. Na verdade, não se importava em passar a noite ali, desde que fosse para assegurar a segurança e tratar da saúde da garota Haruno. Os motivos dele se importar tanto com ela? Ele não sabia, mas não fazia diferença. Ele estava ali, certo?

O Uchiha desviou o olhar para o celular, que repousava ao seu lado, perto da cama. Olhou as horas e não se espantou ao ver que passava de uma hora da manhã. Suspirou, olhando para Sakura por alguns instantes. Precisava afastar o sono que o estava entorpecendo, mas não tinha coragem de sair por míseros dois minutos do lado dela. Ele parecia estar colado ali, por motivos que desconhecia.

Tratou de enfiar uma de suas mãos nos próprios cabelos, buscando algum pensamento sóbrio, que não estivesse enlouquecido pelo sono. Olhou para a Haruno, curioso. O que era aquilo que o estava prendendo?

Um misto de confusão e frustração o invadiu quando tentou buscar as respostas e encontrou apenas um vácuo em seu peito e mente. Levantou-se, tomando coragem, enfim. Precisava lavar o rosto, assim manteria a lucidez.

Foi ao banheiro, com seus passos rápidos e silenciosos. Quando encostou o pé descalço no chão gelado, praguejou baixinho. Abriu a torneira e lançou água em seu rosto, sem se preocupar muito com nada, tentando lavar suas preocupações com o futuro para concentrar-se no agora. Teria muito tempo pela frente para poder divagar.

Precisava controlar a temperatura da Haruno e pensou que, para ele, uma ducha cairia bem. O deixaria mais relaxado, menos cansado. Olhou-se no espelho pela segunda vez na noite, mas não conseguiu encarar seus próprios olhos. Estava cansado e desejou realmente tomar um bom banho. Entretanto, pela enésima vez, sua preocupação irracional com Sakura falou mais alto. Não contrariou, porém, aquela sensação. Apenas seguiu seus instintos e retornou ao quarto.

Assim que voltou, olhou mais uma vez as horas no celular. Havia se passado três minutos, apenas. Deixou a mão voltar aos cabelos da Haruno, já viciadas naqueles fios cor-de-rosa que se emaranhavam apenas para serem desembaraçados pelas mesmas mãos.

Pegou-se imaginando, por um instante, como seria se estivessem completamente sozinhos naquele mundo. Sem interferências dos demais, sem ninguém dizendo o que e como fazer para tocar sua vida em frente. Simplesmente vivendo suas vidas como se cada dia fosse o último...

- Piegas... – sussurrou, segurando um riso, cabisbaixo.

Ergueu a cabeça e encarou o vidro da janela, ainda bombardeado pela chuva intensa. Se continuasse a chover assim, em pouco tempo teriam mais um dilúvio.

* * *

O Uchiha abriu os olhos, assustado. Olhou ao redor e viu que ainda estava no quarto escuro. Aqueles sonhos que andava tendo o estavam esgotando. E seus pensamentos pareciam traí-lo a ponto de deixá-lo descansar. Precisava manter-se acordado, firme.

Olhou para o lado e viu que Sakura ainda dormia. Respirou fundo, acalmando-se, e verificou a temperatura com a contra-palma de sua mão, a afastando imediatamente, sentindo esquentar tão rápido quanto poderia. "Cochilo maldito", praguejou.

Tomou a compressa para si, torceu e umedeceu mais uma vez. Ela não se contorceu tanto quanto fez nas últimas vezes, mas Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de pedir desculpas quando repôs a compressa na testa de Sakura. Assim que encostou a cabeça na parede, pegou o celular em suas mãos e viu as horas. Cinco da manhã. O sono não foi um dos melhores, mas, comparando com a última noite, havia sido infinitamente menos tumultuado.

Foi até o banheiro, completou seu ritual matinal e desceu as escadas, planejando lavar a louça, como havia prometido que faria. Não havia muita coisa para ser lavada, então fez sem pressa, com toda a calma do mundo.

Não estava mais chovendo, mas ainda estava com aqueles pensamentos rodando em sua mente. Enquanto guardava cada talher em sua respectiva gaveta, pensava também sobre a importância da garota Haruno em sua vida. Não entendia ao certo a sua preocupação quase obsessiva que tinha com ela. Tudo bem, ela estava doente, ela estava na casa dela... Certo, mas não justificava. Se fosse o Naruto, ali, morrendo, Sasuke apenas entregaria o telefone para o Uzumaki ligar para a emergência.

Terminou de lavar e foi pegar o celular. Tinha de achar alguém discreto, capaz de guardar segredos. Alguém a quem pudesse pedir algo sem se justificar. Sorriu ao pensar. Ele conhecia esse alguém. Só precisava saber se seu número estava com ele.

Entrou no quarto com calma e pegou o celular que ficou do lado da cama. Sakura se mexeu preguiçosamente na cama, buscando uma posição mais confortável e Sasuke admirou seu sono por alguns instantes antes de começar a procurar o número de seu colega no celular.

Não precisou de muito tempo para encontrar seu nome na lista. Apertou o botão e ouviu chamar. Uma vez, duas vezes... Na terceira, uma voz sonolenta atendeu, sem se preocupar com formalidades.

- Que é?

- Shikamaru, é você?

- Sasuke, seu filho de uma puta, isso é hora de ligar no meu celular? – perguntou irritado. – São cinco e meia, cacete!

- Alguém tem que acordar cedo.

- No sábado?

- Eu preciso de um favor seu. – disse sério, e o Nara bufou.

- O quê?

- Primeiro não desligue e jure que vai manter segredo. - Sasuke não ouviu nada. Shikamaru, em meio a um longo bocejo, respondeu que tudo bem. – Okay. Segundo, eu preciso que você compre pão, queijo, presunto e suco de laranja na padaria.

- Onde mais eu buscaria isso, animal? – O Uchiha ignorou.

- E também compre antitérmicos e antigripais na farmácia.

- E eu repito: queria que eu comprasse onde, Sasuke?

- Shikamaru, por favor...

- Ta, eu levo. – respondeu, aparentando indiferença em sua voz. – Mas quero ser pago por isso. Você sabe, meu pai não gosta que eu pegue o carro dele por nada...

Sasuke concordou e desligou, combinando com Shikamaru. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que Sakura estava ali. Iriam tentar levá-la para as suas casas e, nesse meio tempo, ele tinha certeza que ela ficaria pior. O melhor, naquele momento, era repousar.

Quando subiu de volta para o quarto, Sasuke a viu levantar, ainda sonolenta, tirando a compressa da testa. Sakura olhou para o Uchiha e lançou um agradecimento silencioso de seus olhos esverdeados.

- Está melhor? – perguntou o Uchiha, um sorriso suave em seu rosto.

- Só estou... – ela se arrependeu de ter começado a falar. Iria incomodá-lo ainda mais. – Com sede.

O Uchiha saiu do quarto e voltou com um copo cheio d'água. Ela bebeu, tentando curar aquela secura toda na garganta. Olhou para o lado e viu o colchonete ali, olhando para Sasuke, em seguida.

- Não me diga que você dormiu aqui...

- Se você quiser que eu minta, tudo bem. – disse o Uchiha a observando, sereno.

- É só que... Eu vim para cá só para te incomodar. – ela falou enquanto Sasuke se sentava na beirada da cama.

- E comer minha pizza. – disse ele estreitando os olhos, mas sem conseguir conter o riso. – Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Sakura... – Ela riu, dando um tapa leve no braço dele. – Sakura, há algum tempo eu venho te dizendo, mas você não crê que em breve terei que usar uma prótese.

Os dois ficaram ali, conversando amenidades. Sasuke não queria que ela ficasse preocupada e a Haruno não queria se preocupar. Só sentia-se mal por estar incomodando-o. Ele dizia que não, mas ela tinha certeza que ele se sentia perturbado por ela.

- Obrigada. – ela disse e ele sorriu de volta.

- Não há de quê. – a campainha tocou e Sasuke já sabia quem era. – Eu já volto, não saia daí.

- E pra onde eu iria? – perguntou a Haruno com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Por que todos, nessa manhã, estão sendo sarcásticos comigo? – resmungou enquanto descia as escadas.

Assim que abriu a porta, viu Shikamaru, com a mesma cara entediada de sempre. Não sabia o que Ino havia visto naquele cara. Ela, sempre tão ativa, pulando para todos os lados, enquanto ele estava... Dormindo em pé, sentado, deitado...

- Posso saber o porquê de você ter me feito trazer essas coisas aqui? – perguntou o Nara com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, os cabelos presos frouxamente e as olheiras um pouco mais aparentes que o normal.

- Eu não posso contar agora. – respondeu com certa cautela. – Mas você será o primeiro a saber pela minha boca.

Shikamaru concordou entregando algumas sacolas plásticas nas mãos do Uchiha, que agradeceu.

- Me pague depois e nem precisará contar os motivos. – falou Shikamaru, puxando a porta.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Tinha um café da manhã decente para preparar. E só teria a ajuda de pão, queijo, presunto e suco de laranja. Céus, ele precisava de muita ajuda.

* * *

Bem longe dali, não foi difícil ouvir os gritos no lugar. O céu começava a clarear e nenhum deles havia dormido. E nem planejavam fazê-lo tão cedo. Não antes de arrancar respostas daquele desgraçado.

Um homem com alguma idade estava ali, ajoelhado no chão, os braços e pernas amarrados de modo que o machucassem sem quebrar nada. Um dos rapazes o encarou, um de seus olhos fixos nos do homem. Ele era o terceiro, o número três da lista. Foi com um sorriso que o outro, um loiro já conhecido, colocou a mão no queixo dele.

- Anda logo, velho! Não vai contar?

- Contar o quê? – perguntou em meio ao desespero.

Mais um chute acertou o seu rosto, fazendo-o cuspir mais sangue.

- Deidara, não o queremos morto ainda, lembra? – disse o outro com o olho fixo no homem – Vamos lá, Yagura, se lembra daquele jovenzinho que você abusou?

- Eu não lembro...

Deidara arqueou uma sobrancelha quando foi a perna do outro que acertou o nariz de Yagura, quebrando-o com facilidade.

- Pois bem, se quiser levar esse segredo para o túmulo, nós não nos importamos... – o rapaz de cabelos negros puxou algo de sua cintura. – O Hidan gostaria disso, certo? Eu seria um bom garoto se pedisse para ele matar esse velho?

- Tobi, cala a boca. – disse Deidara. – E eu posso saber por que você ainda não tirou essa merda de máscara?

O outro ignorou, colocando a ponta da arma na testa de Yagura, que engoliu em seco. Akatsuki. O nome lhe era familiar e o símbolo já fazia parte de seu cotidiano. Tobi aproximou o rosto do de Yagura, que estava sangrando.

- Se não nos contar a história inteira, nós vamos atrás da sua família, vamos matar seus filhos e sua esposa de um jeito muito mais dolorido do que essa pequena tortura que você está sofrendo.

- Eu conto, eu conto! – falou em meio á dor.

Enquanto o homem confessava seu crime, o gravador na mão de Deidara armazenava toda a informação. Quando ele acabou, Deidara cutucou Tobi, dizendo que deveriam ir embora. Por detrás da máscara alaranjada, um sorriso perpassou seus lábios. Ele engatilhou a arma e deu um tiro certeiro entre os olhos do homem. Deidara largou o gravador e os dois saíram correndo, deixando apenas uma gravação, uma confissão e um morto.

A lista apenas havia começado. E a vingança era bem grande...

* * *

O sol já havia lançado os primeiros raios sobre Konoha. Os dois comiam, sentados na cama. Sakura encarou Sasuke e sorriu.

- Sabe, você conseguiu me surpreender. – disse. – Você sabe fazer misto-quente.

Sasuke fez um bico do tamanho do mundo, olhando para longe e Sakura riu, bagunçando os cabelos dele com uma de suas mãos.

- Brincadeira. – disse ela sorrindo – Estão muito bons. Mesmo sendo misto-quente.

Ele riu, terminando de comer o seu. Não era como se não houvesse se dedicado. Ele raramente mexia com comida e, quando mexia, eram coisas desse tipo. Noventa por cento do que pedia vinha da rua. Sobrevivia graças ao emprego que tinha arranjado por meio período, depois do início das aulas. Trabalhava à noite, fazendo entregas por uma pizzaria, de quinta á domingo, quando o movimento era mais intenso. A moto não era dele, então a manutenção era tirada de seu salário. Dava para sobreviver, de modo geral.

- Quer que eu leve seu prato pra cozinha? – perguntou o Uchiha perguntou e Sakura aceitou, agradecendo em seguida.

Ele a deixou bebendo seu suco e pensou em como seria provar daqueles lábios, beber um pouco de sua boca que parecia ser tão deliciosa... Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. Assim que colocou a bandeja sobre a pia, olhou para o nada, pensando.

O que era aquilo? Ele não queria mais fazer algo que fosse se arrepender depois, não queria dar falsas esperanças para alguém que um dia foi apaixonado por ele. E tinha certeza de que o que estava sentindo por Sakura era apenas uma mera atração física, algo que passaria em breve. Ou não... Droga, por que ele estava tão confuso?

* * *

**N/A: **Não há dúvidas que não possam ser solucionadas, mas Sasuke conseguirá compreender os seus sentimentos? Sò o tempo dirá. Capítulo curtinho, criado apenas para não deixar mais lacunas do que já estou deixando. Espero que gostem de ler esse daqui, okay?

**Respostas:**

taty Começaram mais cedo do que o esperado, mas aí estão as dúvidas, hehe! Obrigado!

Sakura Uchiha Taysho Sohma Hehe, é a vida... Eu pensei realmente em matar o Gaara, mas... Não sei, deu dó. E eu tenhp outros planos para ele... Mwahaha... Sasuke 2.0 foi um deslize meu. Eu imaginei essa fic de outro jeito, mas já que está dando certo assim, eu estou tentando continuar com um Sasuke bonzinho, etc e tal.**  
**

_See ya!_ o/


	10. Interlúdio 2

**I****nterlúdio 2**** – **Reflexões Necessárias  
**M****úsica**** T****ema****:** _Amour_, Rammstein

* * *

E como se das cinzas surgisse a fênix, Sasuke sentiu algo que jurava não sentir a séculos. Desconfiava já ter ouvido falar daquilo, ou mesmo ter sentido um pouco quando estava em meio a um caso bobo com uma garota qualquer após as aulas, ainda em Tsuchi. Não era amor. Era uma mera atração, algo pelo qual não valia à pena arriscar a amizade que vinha construindo com Sakura desde o seu retorno.

Todos os suspiros que escaparam de sua boca, naquele dia, estavam secos, sem qualquer emoção mais profunda. A mente dele parecia se entorpecer quando estava ao lado dela, olhando-a com olhos que pediam muito mais do que as vistas poderiam ver, ou as mãos poderiam tocar. Vez ou outra Sakura sentia-se constrangida diante daqueles olhos perfurantes que enxergou no rosto de Uchiha Sasuke, mas nada ousou falar.

E naquele desejo silencioso Sasuke pediu para a Haruno permanecer um pouco mais, até que a chuva cessasse por completo e ela aceitou. Mas não levou muito tempo até as últimas gotas tocarem o asfalto de Konoha, acariciando-o suavemente como o Uchiha fizera enquanto a garota Haruno estava febril.

Então, sozinho com seus pensamentos, Uchiha Sasuke parecia não crer nas imagens que viam à sua mente e nas reações que seu corpo ousava ter ao mero sussurrar do nome da garota. Delirou, chegando a pensar que agora ele estava doente. E realmente estava: doente por ela. Riu com esse pensamento, mas não pôde deixar de levá-lo em consideração.

O dia seguinte provou-se um belíssimo domingo ensolarado, tão belo que se obrigou a sair na rua. Primeiro porque precisava pensar e depois... Porque precisava de paz e um lugar que não estivesse com o aroma suave dela. E foi em um parquinho, não muito distante de sua casa, que resolveu parar. As árvores que projetavam suas sombras sobre os brinquedos desgastados pelo vento também serviam para acalmar a sua mente e, sem dúvida, auxiliá-lo na busca de respostas de suas reflexões tão necessárias.

Era desejo? Era algo mais? Não era nada? Enfim, não conseguiu nada de produtivo que viesse de dentro daquela sua mente, a não ser uma dor de cabeça irritante. Precisava ter certeza do que sentia, não queria ferir a si mesmo mais uma vez, tampouco ferir Sakura com seus caprichos. Precisava... Distanciar-se um pouco. Enxergar aquela situação pelo lado de fora, tentar enxergar com olhos sóbrios. Clichê, mas ainda assim necessário.

Estava decidido: uma semana seria o suficiente para fazer sua cabeça – e seus hormônios – responderem às suas perguntas. Uma semana que, talvez, fosse bem esclarecedora.

Enquanto este Uchiha preocupava-se com seus tão normais problemas, o outro apenas pensava em como manter sua mente lúcida em meio às ideias loucas que apresentaram. Não concordava com aquela orgia de mortes que os demais membros estavam praticando. Nove, eles queriam. As nove caudas de uma única besta, nove vinganças que seriam planejadas cuidadosamente.

Mas Itachi entendia o porquê de todos aqueles preparativos. Justiça, dizia o "líder", o encarando com os olhos mais frios que já ousara ver. "Justiça a qualquer preço". A primeira cauda fora realmente algo estúpido, impensado. Mas foi ela que fez as demais acontecerem. A segunda, felina, tão irritada, agora estava sepultada por ter sido omissa a vida toda. Assistiu o marido matar seu filho enquanto apenas fechava os olhos, explicando "acidentes". A terceira cauda, parada, calma. E toda aquela calma agora tinha uma bala entre os olhos. Aquele homem velho havia abusado de seu sobrinho por muito, muito tempo. Agora tinha a própria confissão, gravada e largada ao lado de seu corpo morto.

Esses três primeiros crimes, em especial os dois últimos, serviram como resposta a outros crimes e, por isso, era tão prazerosa aquela sensação que os demais sentiam. Mas aqueles simples assassinatos sequer chegavam aos pés dos que ainda estavam por vir. Ainda faltavam seis e, após muito pensar, Itachi decidiu que não estava gostando nada dos rumos que a situação estava tomando. Não mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Mil perdões. Demorei muito para postar, mas já tenho alguns capítulos prontos e outros esquematizados. Tive, do nada, um surto de falta de inspiração e, em seguida, um retorno absurdamente estranho dela. Além das aulas, que estão me matando... Espero que, em breve, consigo colocar tudo em dia, assim poderei terminar de escrever Destino.

taty Realmente... E, pode ter certeza, muitas coisas aconteceram. Eu acho. ,-,


	11. Capítulo 7

**C****apítulo 7**** – **Dúvidas  
**M****úsica**** T****ema****:** _Is This Love_, Whitesnake

* * *

O Uchiha apenas olhava para o teto, pensativo. Acabara de voltar e já tinha problemas para resolver. Seus olhos mostravam desinteresse, mas sua mente estava em hiperatividade, gritando de desespero e ansiedade. O jornal, atirado aos pés de uma das camas com violência segundos atrás, tinha em destaque os três últimos homicídios cometidos, cada qual a sua maneira, mas com uma coisa em comum: os gravadores contendo suas respectivas confissões.

Itachi sabia que, em algum momento, aquela bomba iria explodir em cima de alguém. Só bastava adivinhar em quem seria, assim poderia correr para longe o quanto antes, tentar se esconder em algum lugar calmo, onde aquela merda de vida à qual foi arrastado não conseguisse estender seus tentáculos pegajosos. Se esse lugar existisse realmente.

A porta do quarto se abriu com força e passou por ela um homem alto de pele bronzeada. Seu rosto e seus cabelos arrepiados conferiam-lhe a aparência de um tubarão, assim como os dentes pontiagudos e mais finos que o normal. Carregava em suas costas algo que se assemelhava a uma espada, envolta por bandagens.

- O que foi, Kisame. – perguntou o Uchiha, deitado em sua cama.

- Já temos o nosso número. – disse com a expressão desgostosa, sem o seu costumeiro sorriso. – Sete. Teremos o sétimo para nós, okay?

- Certo... – respondeu o Uchiha. – Mas quando?

- Dezembro. – disse em um rosnado, irritado.

- Do jeito que estamos indo, isso vai dar merda. Muita merda. – acrescentou Itachi com um tom de preocupação e raiva, ainda que um tanto contida.

Kisame respirou fundo e soltou todo o seu ar de uma vez, saindo do quarto em seguida. Aquela aparente despreocupação de Itachi o irritava mais do que as ordens insanas que seu chefe bradava pelo telefone. O Hoshigaki precisava respirar.

Itachi, agora sentado, olhava para o seu pulso, onde suas marcas determinavam quem ele foi, o que ele era e, possivelmente, o que viria a ser. Encarou os dois símbolos tatuados e quase sorriu quando fitou o primeiro. "Família", lembrou-se quando encarou o brasão dos Uchiha sobre o seu pulso.

Porém, a sensação aconchegante logo foi substituída por um frio. "Desertor!", bradava a outra com uma fúria imensurável. A nuvem vermelha era o seu renascimento e seu próprio funeral. Itachi teve seus motivos para seguir Madara, motivos que jamais seriam compreendidos por quem nunca esteve em situação parecida. Uma sensação esquisita surgiu, causando-lhe um frio na espinha. Deveria ver seu irmão, depois de tanto tempo?

Itachi sorriu com o pensamento. Seria estranho, no mínimo. Tempo. Ele definitivamente não o tinha, então deveria desperdiçá-lo com seus devaneios... Levantou-se da cama, o sorriso já desfeito, e pegou o jornal do chão, colocando-o perto da porta. Tinha que ir atrás de Kisame. Tinham coisas a discutir.

* * *

Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas ele não podia dizer que não era nada. Resultado de noites mal-dormidas – ou sequer dormidas – além dos pensamentos agitados que povoavam sua mente há pouco menos de uma semana. Sasuke respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando captar os sons ao seu redor.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro e abriu os olhos imediatamente. Naruto estava à sua frente, o encarando com uma curiosidade explícita.

- Tá tudo bem, cara? – perguntou o Uzumaki.

Sasuke deu de ombros, desviando o olhar para a porta da sala, por onde entraram duas garotas, conversando animadamente. Ino e Sakura talvez tivessem olhado para lá, mas o Uchiha já se voltava para o louro, sem as fitar por muito tempo.

- Já estive melhor. – falou debruçando-se sobre a carteira e enterrando a cabeça entre os braços.

Era irritante a falta de conclusão de sua mente e Naruto, talvez por já conhecer o colega, resolveu não insistir muito mais em suas perguntas, tratando de falar amenidades. O Uchiha sequer dava atenção às perguntas, estava lacônico, embora dentro dele tudo se passasse em textos gigantescos. Pensar no que sentia deveria ser algo simples, direto e rápido. Definitivamente estava sendo mais difícil do que o normal.

Para Sasuke, parecia que toda vez que chegava a uma conclusão plausível, a garota Haruno surgia novamente em seus olhos e desmanchava todas aquelas conclusões, que, então, pareciam tão erradas. Quando olhava para ela, parecia que resolveria seus problemas, no entanto, sentia estar se enfiando neles. Desnecessariamente...

A aula começou e levou algum tempo até Kakashi entrar na sala de aula, como já era de se esperar. Estava definitivamente desinteressante quando Sasuke resolveu apenas anotar seus pensamentos no caderno aberto, em uma página aleatória. "Eu preciso mesmo ficar pensando nisso?" Bastava seguir sua vida em frente, talvez sair algumas vezes com a Haruno e, quem sabe, descobrir depois se gostava dela realmente ou não.

Mas as coisas não eram tão simples. Não mesmo. Tinha o seu próprio bem-estar, sua própria promessa e a amizade entre os dois. Não queria jogar tudo isso no lixo só para descobrir que o que sentia não era real. Havia mais coisas em jogo do que aquela dor de cabeça chata que o incomodava, então.

Sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça e finalmente foi tirado de seus devaneios. O pedaço de giz repousava sobre sua mesa e os olhos do professor e de metade da sala caíam sobre si.

- Primeiro aviso.

Sasuke baixou os olhos para o caderno e passou a observar, com certa discrição, a garota Haruno, sentada mais a frente. Era estranho estar sentido aquilo. No mínimo estranho, já que ele não costumava sofrer de quedinhas bobas. Geralmente era o contrário.

O sinal soou e ele saiu da sala o mais rápido possível, sem falar com ninguém e driblando os chamados dos demais colegas, como fez nos últimos dias. Saltou os degraus da escada com agilidade e pressa. Queria pensar e, ao mesmo tempo, parar de fazê-lo. Queria descanso, mas não queria realmente descansar. Estava preso dentro de um paradoxo que ele mesmo criou.

A porta abriu-se com um estrondo e Sasuke invadiu a parte superior da escola, logo sentando em seu banco de sempre. Por um instante, cogitou pedir um cigarro a Shikamaru, mas se lembrou de uma segunda coisa: parar com aquilo de fumar quando estava nervoso. Tsuchi lhe deu hábitos bons e ruins, os ruins lhe trouxessem consequências mais proveitosas que os bons...

Olhou ao redor e viu o mar de flores em que estava. Já havia se acostumado ao cheiro, que agora não passava de um suave perfume para seu olfato. Levantou-se e foi em direção da diminuta cerejeira, que permanecia imutável. Olhou os pequenos galhos e notou que agora realmente lembrava uma cerejeira em versão miniatura.

Alguns galhos haviam sido podados recentemente. Não por ele. Fora feito com destreza, de maneira delicada, por alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo e não tinha medo de machucar a pequena árvore, embora tomasse todo o cuidado para não acabar de vez com os galhos finos. Era um trabalho de alguém que realmente gostava daquela cerejeira.

Ele gostava da _sua_ cerejeira? O Uchiha debruçou-se sobre o pequeno muro que o separava das paredes externas do prédio, um suspiro que não foi dado preso dentro de seu peito. Olhou para baixo e viu alguns alunos conversando pelo pátio. Identificou os colegas no meio de outros estudantes, mas estranhou não encontrar Sakura ali por perto. Pelo menos seus olhos negros não haviam detectado os cabelos róseos da garota. Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro e virou-se assustado.

Lá estava ela, o encarando com seu meio sorriso.

- Assustou? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Imagina! – disse, sentindo o coração bater desconfortavelmente. Não só pelo susto. – Você sabe, eu adoro entradas dramáticas.

- Babaca. – falou sem deixar o meio sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto.

- O que te traz aqui? – ele questionou curioso.

- Eu vim perguntar se você tem maquiagem na sua bolsa. – ela disse, o fazendo arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

- Por que diabos eu teria...

- Brincadeira. – ela falou e ele se sentiu idiota. Era óbvio. – Eu sabia que você estaria aqui.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou de repente, sentindo o desconforto se agravar, não mais em seu peito, mas também em seu estômago.

- Eu meio que... Sabia que você costumava vir aqui durante os intervalos. – ela disse. – Só não queria encher ainda mais o seu saco do que os outros já vêm fazendo.

Sasuke forçou um riso, mas acabou soando como um psicopata prestes a matar mais uma de suas vítimas. O suspiro escapou de seu peito e ele encarou a cerejeira com uma falsa curiosidade.

- E então, o que quer comigo? – perguntou com a voz amena.

- Saber o porquê de estar me evitando.

Não houve resposta por alguns segundos.

- Não estou te evitando. – disse finalmente, e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu só preciso pensar em algumas coisas, então estou tentando não ocupar minha mente com outras... Ocupações.

Ela iria retrucar, mas deixou quieto. Aquilo, vindo do garoto que havia saído da cidade, para poder penar, era até que plausível. Ela olhou-o por um instante e notou com ele parecia cansado com as leves marcas de sono contrastando em seu rosto.

- Ta, está bem... – disse e ele deu um sorriso. – Apenas me faça um favor: cuide bem da minha cerejeira. – falou apontando para a cerejeira.

Ele ficou atônito. Como assim _sua cerejeira_? Olhou para ela, que já atravessara a porta e descia as escadas. Menos uma coisa para se pensar, mas agora tinha algo entalado em sua garganta. Uma frase que ele não sabia expressar, apenas a sentia ali, remexendo-se furiosamente, buscando sair. Ele a admirava, então. Ou talvez além de uma mera admiração.

Quando ela saiu, a sensação de alívio misturou-se à de vazio. Os olhos fitaram o lugar pelo qual ela tinha saído. A porta, ainda aberta, moveu-se com uma brisa que passou por ali e Sasuke só então percebeu que estava sentindo frio. Um frio quase sobrenatural.

Não tinha certeza de nada e aquilo era definitivamente irritante.

* * *

O Uchiha olhou através da janela do ônibus e sentiu a nostalgia chegar em suaves ondas. Seus olhos, primeiro, pareciam misturar as imagens do hoje com as de quase uma década atrás. Depois, lembrou-se das vozes de conhecidos, de grandes amigos que ficaram para trás. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e baixou os olhos para o pulso, como fez há poucas horas. Sua vida era uma droga.

Itachi não precisou olhar para o lado para saber que Kisame dormia profundamente, já que o seu ronco conseguia superar os barulhos do próprio ônibus. Ele havia acordado mais cedo e, como já era de se esperar, dormiria até o final daquela viagem.

Itachi não prestou muita atenção aos demais passageiros, tampouco ao colega. Apenas tentou esvaziar sua cabeça, livrar-se de uma maré de pensamentos que teimavam em fazê-lo acreditar que estava voltando para casa. Ele não tinha mais casa e sua única família deveria querer vê-lo morto, apenas. Deu um riso sem graça, nasalizado. Mais uma vez: vida de merda.

Passou a olhar seu reflexo na janela. Estava mais acabado que antes, embora ainda parecesse jovem. Sabia que, por dentro, estava completamente destruído. Era apenas uma sombra do que um dia sonhou ser. Itachi se sentia como um espectro vivendo em meio aos demais, tão brilhantes, ofuscando sua visão. Sentia-se como um prisioneiro fadado à morte, mas ainda assim trancado dentro de uma cela imunda, dividindo-a com os ratos, vermes e fungos de todos os tipos. Sentia-se morto. E seria a morte que o faria se sentir vivo.

* * *

Ele sentiu os lábios dela, tão quentes e macios, fundirem-se aos seus. Pediu por mais, a língua abrindo um caminho em meio ao calor da boca dela. Estava em êxtase, no meio de um calor infernal que, na verdade, nem de longe pertencia ao inferno. Enfiou as mãos por baixo do uniforme dela.

Estavam em uma sala vazia, durante o intervalo, e o tempo era escasso. Seus lábios desciam pelo pescoço dela enquanto afastava os fios rosados com as mãos. Entre beijos e chupões, ele descia seus lábios cada vez mais...

As mãos meteram-se em meio à saia dela, os botões de sua camisa haviam sumido quando arrebentou para livrar-se delas mais rápido. Não se importou. Sasuke estava onde queria e com quem queria e era isso a única coisa que importava naquele momento.

- Sasuke... – ouvi-a sussurrar em seu ouvido com delicadeza.

Tudo ficou escuro e ele se perguntou quem havia apagado a luz da sala. Abriu os olhos depois de um longo piscar e, desanimado, percebeu onde estava. Estava no pátio externo, perto da quadra, dormindo. Sem lábios quentes e macios, sem pele aveludada, sem olhos verdes penetrantes nem belos cabelos róseos. Só ele e o vento.

Praguejou uma ou duas vezes antes notar que a treinadora olhava para ele.

- Sasuke, eu estou preocupada. – ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Você não é seu irmão, mas as suas olheiras estão me deixando assustada. O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada. – respondeu de imediato, não controlando o rubor em sua face.

- Está bem, se não quiser me contar que está apaixonado pela Haruno, não precisa. – ela disse, piscando e ele ruborizou ainda mais.

- O-o quê você quis d-dizer com isso? – gaguejou, assustado.

- Ai, ai... Eu pensei que você era o cara observador... – ela zombou. – É óbvio que você tem uma queda por ela. E é óbvio que você percebeu isso.

Ele ficou calado, desviando o olhar para longe. Ela segurou-o pelo queixo e puxou seu rosto, virando-o para si, o que ele fez com desagrado. Não entendia o porquê de Anko querer sempre se meter na vida dos outros. Talvez fosse por isso que Kakashi combinasse com ela. Enfim...

- Se precisar conversar, sabe onde estou. - ele concordou, apenas para se livrar dela, deixando que ela partisse. – Ah, e você perdeu meio ponto na média por não comparecer à aula e estar dormindo, se isso for do seu interesse.

- Merda... – murmurou.

O resto do dia passou lentamente, como se caminhasse diante de seus olhos, zombando de sua pressa, da vontade insana de voltar para casa, apenas para pensar naquele ar já viciado em seus pensamentos e foco em uma única pessoa.

Era final do período, faltava pouco mais de cinco minutos para acabar a aula. Ele suspirou e olhou no relógio. A aula não era desinteressante, ele apenas estava interessado em outras coisas. O Uchiha olhou para o caderno em branco. Não conseguiu copiar nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Hey, Sasuke! Vai com a gente no Ichiraku? – perguntou Naruto com o sorriso mais largo que poderia dar.

- Não, foi mal.

- Ê... Tá parecendo a Sakura, meu Deus! – exclamou baixinho. Ele não entendeu, a princípio. Apenas se virou para frente, encarando a lousa com o maior e mais profundo desinteresse.

A professora Kurenai dava sua última aula, a barriga já bem aparente. Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de sorrir e imaginar como seria ser pai. Kurenai estava linda, e isso não era exagero nenhum. Por um instante, Sasuke imaginou como Sakura ficaria no lugar da professora. Abanou a cabeça, sentindo um arrepio na espinha e o rosto esquentar. Estava pensando demais. Lembrou-se do que a professora havia comentado. Estaria ele realmente apaixonado pela Sakura?

O sinal soou e, quando Naruto passou ao seu lado, Sasuke segurou seu braço. O olhou com seus olhos ônix, e mostrou um meio sorriso. Naruto entendeu.

- Ichiraku, é? – perguntou Sasuke. – Bora.

* * *

Estavam em oito, apenas os garotos de sempre. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Naruto, Shino e Sasuke. Gaara não quis ir, disse que estaria ocupado, então o deixaram para lá. Estavam todos juntos, ali no Ichiraku, onde juntaram duas mesas para conseguirem comer e conversar.

O Uchiha apenas observava Naruto contar seus causos, enquanto riam do exagero dele. Neji às vezes fazia algum comentário enquanto ria, já Shikamaru e Shino se limitavam a um sorriso suave. Chouji comia, apenas. Já Kiba, junto com Naruto, riam até chorar. Lee, porém, estava como Sasuke. Parecia aflito, as sobrancelhas gigantescas estavam franzidas, como se estivesse pensando seriamente em alguma coisa. Síndrome de Sasuke, talvez.

Sasuke não queria admitir, mas estava chato. Não havia nada para fazer, além de contar sobre as merdas do dia-a-dia ou as mancadas do Naruto, então estava tudo muito repetitivo. Precisavam variar as saídas para almoçar. Deveriam, por exemplo, parar com o Ramen. Quando isso foi discutido, Naruto se meteu, dizendo que "Ramen é o prato dos deuses, e nada no mundo iria superá-lo".

- Os deuses, e as pessoas normais, variam seus pratos, Naruto. – disse Sasuke e os demais riram. – Só você não.

As discussões continuaram, até que decidiram, na semana seguinte, ir a algum lugar diferente, mesmo que sob os protestos do Uzumaki. Terminaram de comer e cada um voltou para suas respectivas casas. Exceto Sasuke. Ele, preso naquele paradoxo de querer e não querer, decidiu sair um pouco, abandonar o ônibus e voltar caminhando, respirando um pouco o ar de fora.

Era inevitável não pensar nela. Não conseguia deixar de lembrar seu rosto ou sua voz toda vez que se distraía pelo caminho. Respirou fundo. Já estava perto de casa quando se sentou em uma praça, um banco de pedra no meio da grama bem cuidada. Olhou para o céu cheio de nuvens antes de fechar os olhos.

Via a imagem dela sob suas pálpebras, como se já estivesse habituada a aparecer ali, durante os seus sonhos. A cada nova respiração, ele a via se aproximando. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, já estava escurecendo. Quanto tempo perdera ali? Ele não sabia, mas já havia passado das cinco horas com toda a certeza.

Correu para a sua casa, ainda cambaleando de sono. Parecia estar bêbado. Ela o embriagou, ainda que sem saber. E ele era só mais uma vítima daquela bebida forte que era Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Ela estava sentada na frente do monitor, encarando a página de internet aberta sem muito interesse, os cabelos presos desajeitadamente em um curto rabo de cavalo. Observou a página que Asuma indicou para a pesquisa de biologia. Ela lia sem muita pressa o material do site quando a campainha tocou.

Não precisou ouvir sua mãe avisar para se levantar e descer as escadas, saindo de seu quarto e indo até a porta. Do outro lado dela, antes de Sakura cogitar abrir, um garoto impaciente estava parado. Ele parecia ansioso e engoliu em seco quando ouviu a maçaneta girar. Pensou em se esconder, mas lembrou-se de quem era, e que não seria aquela garota – justo aquela – que o deixaria amedrontado. Tentou dar seu melhor sorriso quando viu sua figura surgindo através da porta.

Sakura ficou surpreso por vê-lo ali. Mal o conhecia direito, mas tinha certeza de que não era uma má pessoa. Ou deveria fingir muito bem. Ela retribuiu o sorriso quando ele o deu para ela, fazendo o dele ficar ligeiramente mais largo. Ela, vestida com uma blusa de frio cinza, o zíper aberto revelando uma camiseta rosa desbotada por baixo, uma calça jeans clara e folgada, assim como o All-Star mal calçado nos pés.

- Oi... – ele disse com a voz rouca, mas sem deixar de ser suave. – Tem algo para fazer essa noite?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Ele, vestido em sua jaqueta preta aberta, a camiseta vermelha sob ela e a calça jeans, também preta, sobre as pernas davam-lhe um ar diferente do que o da ultima vez que ela o vira. Foi pega de surpresa e respondeu que não, ainda com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Quer dar uma volta? – perguntou com um sorriso ligeiro nos lábios, o polegar apontando para trás.

Só então ela notou, logo atrás dele, bem rente à calçada, uma moto esportiva preta. Ela não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar onde ele a teria arranjado e, mesmo que perguntasse, ele nunca diria que ganhara de seu pai. Não mesmo.

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente depois de pensar um pouco. Ela não o conhecia direito, mas que mal faria tentar quebrar um pouco a sua rotina?

* * *

**N/A:** Me matem agora, hahaha... Isso foi só pra dar uma aquecida, okay? Bom, espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom. Em breve postarei o capítulo 8, que está em edição. Tentarei não demorar, certo? ^^

taty Ah, sim... O Uchiha pastará e muito! Haha, coisas aconteceram e irão acontecer. Sério. *dramatic*


	12. Capítulo 8

**C****apítulo 8**** – **Indivisível  
**M****úsica**** T****ema****: **_Anesthesia_, Type O Negative

* * *

Ele se sentia bem. Seus olhos ainda estavam nublados, acabara de acordar. As cortinas agitavam-se em uma delicada dança com a brisa gelada que lhe provocou arrepios na pele. Seus olhos permaneceram fitando o teto até que tivesse foco o suficiente para se levantar sem tropeçar em nada pelo caminho.

Sentou-se na cama, vendo que seu despertador ainda não soara. Tinha bastante tempo. Um ligeiro sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e, de repente, sentiu vontade de dar bom dia aos seus vizinhos, mesmo que ainda fossem cinco e meia da manhã.

Aquele era o primeiro dia da semana em que conseguiu dormir decentemente e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, também foi o primeiro dia em que conseguiu chegar à alguma conclusão definitiva. Não é preciso dizer qual é: a euforia dele, talvez um pouco mais elevada do que o normal, já mostrava a sua resposta.

Sasuke estava apaixonado por Haruno Sakura. Mesmo que já não fosse novidade, ele sentiu-se como se tivesse feito a descoberta do século. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, mas dessa vez não praguejou pela água estar quase congelando. Fez um lanche para si, mas não ficou irritado quando viu que metade de seu misto-quente havia grudado na frigideira. Apenas riu de sua desgraça, comendo a metade sobressalente. Nem mesmo o ônibus lotado – e atrasado – fez com que ele perdesse aquela euforia tão incomum. Definitivamente, ele estava embriagado por aquela ideia.

Nunca havia sido tão esperado o momento de ir para a escola. Talvez apenas no primeiro dia de aula de sua vida, mas daquela vez era diferente. Suas ambições não eram tão inocentes. Não mesmo. Quando adentrou os portões do colégio, cumprimentou alunos que nunca havia visto antes. O que havia com ele? Talvez ninguém, além dele mesmo, soubesse dizer.

Ao longe os cabelos louros e terrivelmente bagunçados de seu amigo chamaram a sua atenção. "Grande amigo", ele se lembrou, rindo por dentro enquanto lhe chegavam à mente os boatos de que ele Sakura estavam ficando. Agora não parecia mais algo tão ruim assim.

- Naruto! – chamou, fazendo com que os olhos azuis do Uzumaki voltassem para ele.

- Sasuke? O que faz aqui dentro tão cedo? – perguntou com estranheza em seu rosto.

O Uchiha apenas deu de ombros. Não sabia o que dizer para Naruto, então acabou por limitar-se àquele gesto. Seus olhos, porém, vaguearam pelo pátio da escola, não encontrando nada que se parecesse com cabelos róseos ou olhos esmeralda.

- A Sakura já chegou? – o Uchiha perguntou com certa ansiedade.

- Ainda não... – respondeu o colega desconfiado.

"Estranho", pensou ele, enfiando uma de suas mãos nos cabelos negros. Foi como se seu recente bom humor diminuísse um pouco. Mas, afinal, onde estaria a garota Haruno?

Sakura acordou com uma dor de cabeça mais forte do que o suportável por um ser humano. Em sua mente, não havia noção de tempo, espaço, nem mesmo de quem era. A consciência demorou mais do que a dor para chegar a ela. Sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar, mas não conseguiu identificar o que era. Seus olhos se abriram com dificuldade, a dor de cabeça aumentando a cada milímetro que suas pálpebras se moviam.

A claridade do quarto a incomodou muito mais do que se pode dizer. Assim que seus olhos se "acostumaram" à claridade excessiva, ela sentiu seu coração bater violentamente em seu peito. Aquele não era seu quarto. A dor foi quase ignorada com o desespero que sentiu ao notar que um braço estava sobre seu corpo.

Ela olhou para o lado e virou a cabeça lentamente, gemendo enquanto a cabeça latejava. Era _ele_, o cheiro era _dele_. Ela estava perdida. De repente, a noite se refez em sua cabeça, como se mostrada em fotografias em preto e branco, uma depois da outra.

Primeiro lá estava ele, em sua porta, a convidando para sair. Depois ela dançava com ele em uma boate qualquer que ele a levou. Em seguida ela bebeu demais, as fotos começavam a ficar enevoadas. E, então, ela estava ali, deitada ao lado _dele_: Sabaku no Gaara.

Silêncio. Um silêncio torturante prevalecia naquele quarto. E ela não fazia a mínima ideia de como havia parado no quarto dele. Não sabia o que fazer, estava paralisada sob o braço dele, aquele toque tão leve e, ao mesmo tempo, intimidador. Medo. Ela teve mais medo do que eu poderia expressar em todas essas linhas.

Ela virou-se delicadamente, de modo que ficasse frente a frente com ele. Pôde vê-lo dormir, a respiração profunda, o emaranhado de cabelos vermelhos deslizava sobre a face dele, cobrindo seus olhos e a tatuagem com o kanji de "amor" na testa. Ela notou que ele estava vestindo a mesma camiseta da noite anterior, apenas a jaqueta havia sido abandonada, e ela ainda vestia o mesmo que quando saíra de casa. Ela sentiu o braço do Sabaku se mover sobre ela, espreguiçando-se e Sakura agradeceu por estar livre.

- Sakura? – perguntou Gaara, afastando seus cabelos dos olhos. – Graças a Deus!

- O que... – ela começou, tentando manter a voz forte, mas saiu esganiçada. – Aconteceu ontem à noite?

* * *

Itachi lançou seus olhos sobre a casa vazia. Ele não precisaria ter visto Sasuke sair para determinar se ele estava ou não em casa. Bastava olhar para as janelas fechadas e lembrar-se da obsessão do caçula por ar novo em seu quarto e no resto da casa. Se ele ainda estivesse em casa, as janelas estariam escancaradas. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, isso ainda era uma certeza para o Uchiha.

Olhou ao redor e viu que o movimento não havia mudado na rua em que um dia morou. O cantarolar de um pássaro chegou aos seus ouvidos, quebrando o silêncio que se fazia presente. Era a mesma ruazinha pacata de sempre, sem muito movimento, sem muitos problemas. A mesma ruazinha em que brincou, cresceu e arranjou os primeiros amigos... E os primeiros romances, ele lembrava muito bem, aconteceram por aquelas calçadas, os primeiros beijos roubados em uma praça não muito longe dali.

Ele se surpreendia a cada segundo, cada nova lembrança que surgia em sua mente, como fotografias encontradas em uma caixa esquecida em um armário antigo. Era quase que surreal estar ali depois de tanto tempo. Ele não saberia quantificar exatamente, mas bem mais de sete ou oito anos se passaram desde sua última visita àquele lugar nostálgico. E quanta nostalgia...

Itachi abriu o pequeno portão de ferro que o separava do jardim da casa. Estava bem cuidado, e o Uchiha sabia muito bem do cuidado que seu irmão tinha com tudo. Era perfeccionista, o que era quase um dom presente em todos de sua família. Talvez estivesse no sangue, sendo passado para os demais, geração após geração.

Ele atravessou o curto caminho de ladrilhos por entre as plantas, chegando até a porta. Cada passo era como uma nova barreira quebrada, um novo obstáculo pulado, facilitando cada vez mais a sua entrada. A porta da casa estava trancada, ele tinha certeza. Olhou ao redor, tentando se lembrar de vulnerabilidades de sua própria casa, mas tudo o que conseguia lembrar era da bola de futebol que um dia quebrou a janela da sala de estar, lançando cacos de vidro para os lados. Só lhe restava uma coisa... Puxou uma chave solitária do bolso. Havia alguma chance de ainda ser a mesma?

Esperançoso, Itachi colocou a chave na fechadura, embora não tivesse muita certeza de que Sasuke havia mantido a mesma. O irmão caçula era cuidadoso demais e isso às vezes irritava Itachi. Como agora, por exemplo. Respirou fundo e torceu para o irmão ter mantido as mesmas chaves.

_Click. _Como que por mágica, a porta se abriu para o Uchiha. Mas, talvez, para o Uchiha errado.

* * *

Sasuke sentia-se esquisito. Era como se aquele dia lhe recebesse com um balde de água fria depois de um suave calor matinal. Seu bom-humor parecia se esvair a cada novo minuto em que ela não atravessava a porta da sala de aula.

O Uchiha não conseguia deixar de se perguntar onde ela estava. Essa pergunta martelava em sua cabeça, repetidas e repetidas vezes. Ele não conseguia encontrar resposta que coubesse. Estava ficando nauseado. Por que ela não chegava? Por que ela se atrasara justo naquele dia? Sasuke estava cada vez mais frustrado.

Deitou sua cabeça sobre a mesa da sala de aula, olhando para Ibiki com preguiça, um desânimo total que seria compreendido por qualquer um que já teve aula com tal professor. Ele passava com certa aspereza os cálculos e fórmulas matemáticas que chegavam aos ouvidos do rapaz como sons desconexos, sem qualquer sentido.

O rapaz já não sabia para onde olhar ou como evitar o sono. Parecia que suas pálpebras pesavam doze toneladas cada um, empurrando com uma força sobrenatural seus olhos para baixo. Cada pensamento seu era como uma névoa que teimava em crescer ao invés de se dissipar.

O sinal soou e ele sentiu-se aliviado. Assim que o professor largou o giz e foi para sua própria mesa, todos os alunos começando a arrumar seus materiais preguiçosamente. Com certa calma, embora tivessem a pretensão de chegar às próprias casas tão cedo quanto possível. O Uchiha olhou ao redor e começou a preparar o seu próprio. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada além daquelas malditas perguntas que, naquele momento, não tinham nenhuma outra utilidade senão estressá-lo.

O olhar vagou para longe, olhando através da janela enquanto colocava os cadernos e livros dentro de sua mochila. Onde estava Haruno Sakura?

* * *

- Foi... Só isso mesmo? – ela perguntou envergonhada, com os olhos baixos, focados no chão.

Gaara confirmou com um aceno positivo. Seus próprios olhos estavam focados em Sakura, cujo rosto tinha agora a mesma cor que os cabelos. Ele pensou em sorrir, mas estaria ousando demais. Ele não tivera a intenção de dormir com ela, mas tinha que provar que nada aconteceu.

- Você só bebeu demais, pode acontecer com qualquer um.

- Tenho que voltar para minha casa. - ela disse, levantando-se de repente e pagando o preço em dor na cabeça. Aquela mal chegava perto do que sentiu ao acordar. Gaara segurou o pulso dela, encarando-a profundamente.

- Pelo menos coma alguma coisa. – ele disse – Você não vai querer desmaiar no meio do caminho.

Ela aceitou e, pela segunda vez naquela manhã, ela olhou Gaara nos olhos. Parecia-se com alguém, dizendo as mesmas coisas, agindo da mesma maneira. Lembrou-se de Sasuke, quando a abrigou em sua casa, após o assalto. E como ele cuidou dela quando ficou gripada. Sentiu o rosto enrubescer ao pensar naquela semelhança entre os dois.

Gaara a levou até a cozinha e ambos comeram em silêncio. O assunto faltava e o estresse presente no ar não era apenas coisa de sua cabeça. Toda pergunta sua era respondida de forma lacônica, como se ela não quisesse conversar. Bem, ela acordou na cama dele depois de beber demais, era óbvio que ela não gostaria de conversar. Definitivamente puxar assunto estava fora de questão: respeitaria aquele silêncio.

O garoto a olhava de soslaio e ela concentrava-se em seu prato para não precisar encará-lo. Arranjaria a matéria do dia com Hinata, Ten-Ten, quem quer que fosse. Mas, naquele momento, só queria ir para casa.

* * *

Estava no meio do caminho para casa, bem mais conformado que antes. Os olhos estavam vidrados agora na paisagem que se movia através das janelas de acrílico do ônibus. Os cabelos negros agora lhe conferiam um ar mais frio, assim como a expressão que estava marcada em seu rosto. Parecia que ele havia simplesmente se fechado mais uma vez.

Sasuke sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso e olhou o número que piscava no display. Levou algum tempo para reconhecer, mas, quando o fez, atendeu de imediato, quase deixando o celular cair duas vezes, como se ficasse escorregadio de repente, apenas para contrariá-lo, tentando o impedir de atender.

- Sakura?

- Oi, Sasuke. – ele ouviu responder, a voz calma e arrastada. – Tudo bem? Eu preciso das matérias do dia, eu... – houve uma pausa longa. – Não estava bem para ir à aula.

- Ah, tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele disse concordando. – Quer que eu leve na sua casa?

- Pode ser.

- Tá bem, te vejo daqui a pouco.

- Tchau, tchau.

Ele guardou o celular. Nem se lembrava agora de quais matérias foram passadas, ou se havia copiado alguma, mas tinha um pretexto para poder conversar com ela naquele dia. Talvez seu dia não estivesse perdido. Talvez ainda conseguisse acabar com aquela maldita brincadeira que estava sendo feita com seus próprios sentimentos.

* * *

Assim que ela entrou em casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um bom – senão o melhor – banho. Depois, em segundo lugar, veio comer algo além de um lanche e, em seguida, pensar sobre o que aconteceu. Havia algo no que Gaara lhe contou que ela não conseguia encaixar.

Ele havia dito que ela apenas havia dançado e bebido um pouco além da conta, então acabou ficando zonza, sonolenta e, por fim, desmaiou. Mas algo lhe dizia que não fora apenas isso. Ela sabia que ele a havia levado até a própria casa e cuidado dela ali mesmo, mas não podia deixar de notar algo estranho sobre suas intenções...

A campainha tocou. Ela abriu a porta e deparou-se com o antigo príncipe encantado, andando à pé. Sasuke, ainda vestindo a camisa do uniforme da escola, com os dois primeiros botões abertos fitou-a com um sorriso suave em seus lábios. Ele carregava a mochila em uma mão e tinha o celular na outra.

- Posso entrar, senhorita Haruno?

- Claro, senhor Uchiha! – ela respondeu bem-humorada.

Obviamente a sua noite havia sido péssima. Sasuke mesmo notou os leves aros arroxeados ao redor de seus olhos, mas preferiu não comentar a respeito. A Haruno fingia uma tosse que mais soava como um suspiro. Disse que estava com uma gripe estranha, que não sabia de onde tinha chegado.

- Sei. – ele bem sabia: era mentira. O que ela tinha na verdade talvez não fosse capaz de deduzir, mas sabia que era algo sério. – Bom, Sakura, eu não copiei tudo o que os professores passaram, mas... Bem, tem o básico aí.

Sasuke deu um sorriso suave e ela o acompanhou com mesma expressão. Embora estivesse desconfortável, era estranho ver Sasuke daquele jeito. Fazia algum tempo que ele não sorria espontaneamente e aquilo a preocupava. Sentiu um ciúme que não soube de onde vinha tomar conta de seus pensamentos, mas logo descartou a possibilidade e chegou a assustar-se. Prometeu a si mesma que não se perderia em amores pelo esquivo Uchiha Sasuke. Além de perigoso, doeu muito em seu peito a última vez que se iludiu por ele.

* * *

Sasuke estava de frente ao portão de sua casa. Deixou seus cadernos com Sakura e apenas agora se lembrava de que em um deles havia algo para se entregar amanhã. Bom, não importava: dependendo de como estivesse sua sorte, bastaria entregar em outro dia com uma nota reduzida.

Atravessou o portão baixo de sua casa e quase sorriu. "De volta ao lar", pensou com um sorriso querendo aparecer em seu rosto. Tirou a mochila das costas e um alívio inexplicável passou pelo seu corpo, como se um grande fardo simplesmente desaparecesse. Tirou a chave do bolso da calça e abriu a porta, entrando na casa.

O ar gelado tocou seu rosto e ele entrou com os olhos fechados e cabeça baixa. Uma brisa suave veio em seu rosto. Ele fechara todas as janelas, era impossível que houvesse correntes de ar simplesmente caminhando e vasculhando os cômodos a bel-prazer. Olhou, por instinto, para a poltrona no canto da sala. Seus olhos não podiam crer no que viam.

Lá, sentado, uma sombra repousava com suas olheiras fundas ao redor de seus olhos abertos. A mão repousava sobre o jeans preto que usava e a voz grave encheu o ambiente com o cumprimento, falado monotonamente.

- Há quanto tempo, irmãozinho.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo 9 ainda está em produção, então... Talvez demore um pouco para chegar. Mas chega, eu garanto!

bah Bem, você acertou!

Neiigh Nem esquenta... Interlúdio é uma espécie de intervalo, um descanso entre duas partes, geralmente usada na música. Aqui é só uma pausa. Quando me surge alguma coisa ou preciso dar explicações que não necessitam de um único capítulo. ^^

taty Esse daí eu já tinha pronto, hehe... O Itachi, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não deu trabalho. Eu tinha que pensar em colocá-lo na história de modo que não destruísse a pose dele de fodão, nem colocasse-o como o top dos tops... O garoto da moto... Ou Gaara, como preferir... Sua história não acaba aí. Eu tenho uma ligeira impressão de que ele tem alguma coisa na manga. O que é? Eu ainda não sei.


	13. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9** – Reencontros  
_Música Tema: Inquisition Symphony, Apocalyptica_

_

* * *

_

_Tu-tum._

A batida de seu coração tomou outro ritmo. Seus dedos tremiam enquanto fechados, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos. Sua respiração era forte seu olhar, mortífero. Aquela voz, aqueles olhos. Ele conhecia bem, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele notou que o maldito pouco envelhecera. Mas seu olhar era o mesmo de sempre. A mesma frieza estampada em uma face cálida. Sua mente dava voltas, queria entender o porquê daquilo.

_Ving-ança._

O mais velho se levantou com um sorriso enfiado de qualquer jeito em seus lábios. O sarcasmo era evidente. Sasuke fechou sua cara em uma expressão de ódio. Itachi quase riu. Era divertido ver aquela expressão na face do quase sempre tão sereno e tão frívolo Uchiha Sasuke. Sentiu-se privilegiado por presenciar um dos raros momentos em que o garoto explodiria.

- Você não mudou nada. – disse o mais velho, levando sua mão à face do caçula.

O punho fechado de Sasuke teve alguma utilidade. O soco acertou em cheio o queixo de Itachi, que deu dois passos para trás, retomando o equilíbrio. Previsível, mas precisava sentir aquilo. Ter a certeza de que ainda era odiado. Sasuke precisava daquele ódio.

- Não encoste essa sua mão imunda em mim. – foi a única coisa que Sasuke murmurou, entre os dentes, rangendo-os como se o próprio irmão estivesse entre eles.

Itachi soltou uma risada leve. Sasuke chegou em seu limite. Um novo soco acertou em cheio o olho de Itachi e a perna se levantou, tentando acertar-lhe o estômago. Bastava um olho roxo, então Itachi segurou a perna do irmão, torcendo-a ligeiramente, antes de derrubar Sasuke no chão.

- Esfrie a cabeça. – disse massageando o queixo. - Eu tenho algo próximo de uma missão. – disse Itachi, quando Sasuke, já no chão, levou a mão ao joelho. – E ela não inclui ferir você, Sasuke, então me ouça.

Sasuke sentiu os punhos afrouxarem-se. "Missão?" pensou com certa curiosidade, mas ainda furioso. Ficou em silêncio, esperando que o Uchiha prosseguisse, encarando-o. Itachi, assim que julgou seguro, voltou para a poltrona de onde havia saído. Seus olhos só voltaram a fitar os do pequeno Uchiha quando já estava sentado.

- Não vou lhe dizer porque fui embora, ou porque estou voltando. – falou logo quando Sasuke já estava se levantando. - Apenas saiba que estou de volta. – disse Itachi. – Só pare para pensar: se eu quisesse o seu mal, teria vendido essa casa, zerado nossas contas e ficado com todo o dinheiro para mim, te deixando na mais absoluta merda.

Sasuke pareceu refletir. Ele tinha razão, mas isso não significava que estivesse certo.

- Do mesmo jeito que eu não o fiz daquela vez, não quero estragar a sua vida desta.

- Mas o que você está...

- Eu quero dizer: tome cuidado ou você vai acabar com um buraco na testa por engano. E não será a primeira vez que fazem isso. Avise seus amiguinhos da escola para fazerem o mesmo se quiserem acordar sem nenhum arranhão no dia seguinte.

- Como assim, eu não estou... – começou Sasuke.

- Melhor você não saber. – disse Itachi. – O aviso está dado, irmãozinho. Espero que tenha entendido. Konoha vai sofrer um pouco... Tente não sofrer com ela.

Itachi se levantou, mas Sasuke não se moveu. Permaneceu em pé, rente à porta. Itachi, quando ficou frente a frente com seu irmão, apenas conseguiu ouvir Sasuke comentar.

- Você tem cinco minutos até eu chamar a polícia.

Itachi sorriu e, em menos de dez segundos, já não estava mais naquela rua. Sasuke, quando julgou que já era tempo, fechou a porta e caiu sobre os próprios joelhos. Por algum motivo, não conseguia ver nenhuma luz naquilo que Itachi dissera. Mas iria obedecer... Porque, mesmo por baixo daquela carcaça podre de ódio, havia o respeito. E esse, pelo visto, jamais desapareceria.

* * *

Sasuke não havia ido à escola no dia seguinte. Havia ficado remoendo as mesmas falas que trocou com seu irmão, além do conflito interno que sofria. Uma semana, ao menos, havia se passado desde aquele dia. Pode-se dizer que as coisas continuaram normais, exceto quando Sasuke tentou fazer com que todos aderissem à ideia louca de não mais sair durante a noite.

O Uchiha frustrou-se e desistiu de dizer que seria perigoso. Por outro lado, também não disse quem lhe passou aquela mensagem. Eles não precisavam saber que seu irmão voltara. Mas, agora, creio que Sasuke não fosse o foco. O foco estava naquela por quem Sasuke estava caído de amores, mas não encontrara o jeito certo de se declarar.

Com os olhos focados no teto de seu quarto, Sakura simplesmente perdia-se em devaneios sobre qualquer coisa. Talvez fosse sobre as notas das últimas provas, ou sobre quando seria o próximo convite de Ino para irem ao shopping. Ela estava ali há quase duas horas, por pura preguiça, aproveitando a suave brisa que escorria através da janela e tocava-lhe suavemente a ponta dos pés em uma massagem relaxante.

O telefone tocou, mas, mesmo que ela quisesse, seu corpo não se moveria.

- Sakura! – ela ouviu sua mãe chamar. – É pra você!

- Quem é? – ela falou e sua mãe lhe respondeu com um nome que ela estava fazendo questão de evitar naqueles dias...

- É o Gaara!

Ela se remexeu na cama, desconfortavelmente. Todas aquelas "ilusões" se quebraram ao ouvir do nome do garoto. Estava de volta ao seu quarto e agora estava inquieta. Deveria mesmo atender? Bom, o garoto não havia feito nada de mal com ela, certo? Ela bebeu demais, ele a socorreu. Se parasse para pensar, devia até mesmo desculpas a ele, por não tê-lo agradecido, já que a tirou do meio da balada e a levou até sua casa, onde cuidou dela. Estava assustada demais, não podia se culpar.

A tensão se espalhou por seu corpo quando atendeu ao telefone em seu quarto e pediu para sua mãe desligar.

- Olá, Sakura. – falou a voz com divertimento.

- Ahm... Oi, Gaara.

- Tem algo para fazer hoje à noite? - ela sentiu as pernas bambearem de repente. "De novo não!", pensou. – Sakura?

- Erm... Ahm...

- Bom, eu posso te ajudar a escolher se quiser. – ele falou com um grande divertimento em sua voz. – Já acessou seu e-mail hoje?

Ela engoliu em seco. Como assim? Ela sentou-se de frente para a escrivaninha em seu quarto e, quando acessou a sua conta, emudeceu. Ela foi ficando cada vez mais perturbada a cada clique que se aproximava da sua caixa de entrada.

- Acho que você entendeu o que quero dizer, certo?

Sim, ela havia entendido. Chantagem, não é? Haviam fotos dela na balada com ele, fotos dela na porta da casa dele, fotos dela na cama dele... Nada extremamente comprometedor, mas o suficiente para acompanhar uma boa história onde ela seria a vadia e ele o pobre garotinho iludido.

- A que horas? – ela perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Do outro lado da linha, o rapaz de cabelos ruivos sorriu. Era um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso ligeiro que perpassava os lábios dele de maneira doentia. Algo lhe dizia que ele gostaria muito daquele jogo e, se dependesse dele, ela aprenderia a gostar também.

* * *

Anoitecia em Konoha. Pela terceira vez estamos na rodoviária, onde as partidas e chegadas fazem parte da rotina, assim como as despedidas e as boas vindas. Estava menos cheia do que o normal, já que as companhias que investiam nas viagens estavam sofrendo uma redução de suas frotas. O motivo? Bom, alguns ataques criminosos em Kiri, onde haviam ocorrido os dois assassinatos com as fitas... Coincidência? Talvez.

Pois bem, lá estavam três figuras distintas, cada qual com sua particularidade. Não poderia ser dito que tais tipos eram vistos normalmente por ali, já que poucos dos que chegavam a Konoha planejavam alguma mudança. Geralmente eram visitantes, ou viagens a trabalho.

- Você não se cansa de repetir a mesma ladainha? – perguntou um rapaz para a garota ruiva que fantasiava sobre qualquer coisa.

Ela o fulminou com o olhar enquanto seu rosto começava a tomar uma cor mais próxima do escarlate. O rapaz projetou um sorriso dentro de sua mente. Não podia mentir e dizer que não era divertido ver ela estourar por qualquer coisa. Mas às vezes isso lhe dava nos nervos.

- Cala a boca, imbecil... Eu finalmente vou rever o melhor cara do mundo e você continua falando merda.

- Controlem-se, por favor. – disse um terceiro, mais alto que os dois. – Não queremos ser expulsos até mesmo daqui. Já bastam as três ameaças no ônibus... – quando eles ameaçaram falar qualquer coisa, o mais alto passou a mão pelos cabelos alaranjados e os repreendeu, por fim. – A cada hora de viagem. Um total de vinte e uma ameaças.

- Ah, Juugo, como você quer que eu fique quase sete horas com o Suigetsu no mesmo lugar sem que ele me irrite?

Suigetsu apenas virou a cara e fechou sua expressão em desagrado, fazendo com que seus cabelos alvos balançassem com o movimento. Karin o estava irritando com a mesma merda desde que saiu de Tsuchi. "Sasuke" pra cá, "Sasuke" pra lá. Ela só sabia o nome daquele maldito e, pra piorar, fazia questão de gritá-lo para qualquer um que tivesse ouvidos.

- Não importa, Karin. – disse ele com o olhar sereno. – Controle-se um pouco, por favor.

Karin apenas assentiu com um "ta" enquanto bufava. Os olhos seguiram pela rodoviária enquanto a mente vagueava, continuando suas fantasias sobre como seria bom voltar a sair com Sasuke, mesmo que descompromissadamente.

De todo modo, eles planejavam ficar por ali em Konoha. Cada qual tinha sua prioridade, mas haviam sido arrastados por Karin. Ela sabia o endereço do Uchiha, embora talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse como ela o havia conseguido, então eles planejavam chegar lá e fazer uma surpresa para Sasuke.

Enquanto eles carregavam as mochilas para lá e para cá, Karin pedia informações. Queria saber como chegar até lá sem dar tantas voltas como os mapas da internet diziam. Ela, quando conseguiu a informação que queria, tratou de chamar os rapazes.

- Juugo, Suigetsu! – ela falou empolgada. – Vamos!

Só restou a eles seguirem-na, com o peso das mochilas nas costas e uma certa pergunta pairando no ar: o que ela realmente queria ali em Konoha?

* * *

A aula estaria mais tumultuada se não fosse a presença de Tsunade ali à frente. Geralmente ela estava acompanhada de Shizune, mas, naquele dia, estava ali, sozinha, com um papel em suas mãos. A sala estava silenciosa enquanto aguardava que Tsunade começasse com seu monólogo.

- Como vocês já devem saber as férias estão se aproximando. E nós gostaríamos de preparar algo legal para vocês, já que este é o último ano em que estudarão aqui. Depois daqui, tem a faculdade, onde vocês mal terão tempo para pensar em algo que não seja estudo. Pois bem, planejamos uma viagem durante as férias. Irá quem quiser, claro, mas temos que decidir antes entre dois locais: Kiri ou Suna.

Gaara, do outro lado da sala, bufou. Suna seria repetitivo. Ele havia sido criado lá afinal e, sinceramente, não sentia saudades dos vastos campos arenosos do lugar. A única coisa que lá existia e em Konoha faltava eram as praias desertas.

- Já fizemos uma cotação dos preços e, quem estiver interessado, pode ver nos painéis da escola. Amanhã nós estaremos distribuindo os comunicados para os que se interessarem e pedimos que paguem o mais rápido possível. Não tem um número limitado de vagas, mas temos que arranjar tudo, desde transporte até onde iremos nos hospedar, guias para contratar e tudo mais.

Nesse momento, a sala já estava em um completo alvoroço. Os grupinhos simplesmente berravam, excitados com a iminente viagem. Combinavam o que fariam, não importando se fosse em Suna ou Kiri, desde que fossem todos. Não foi tão diferente na panelinha onde estava Sasuke.

Eles discutiam animadamente para onde iriam, como iriam e, principalmente, quem iria. Sasuke estava divagando, dormindo sobre os próprios braços desde que Tsunade havia entrado. Este, cutucado por Naruto algumas – trinta – vezes, acordou. Irritado, obviamente, mas estava acordado.

- Sasuke... Viagem... Férias... Suna ou Kiri... Escolhe! – falou Naruto.

- O quê?

- A Tsunade disse que nós vamos viajar. – disse Sakura, interrompendo o Uzumaki. – Ela nos pediu para escolher entre Suna e Kiri e que os preços vão estar nos painéis dos corredores. – ela comentou com secura enquanto o encarava. – Entendeu?

Ele estranhou o fato dela estar mais seca, então se limitou a assentir. O que a levou àquele estado, nós, espectadores, sabemos muito bem, mas ele, naquele momento, não fazia nem ideia. Mas, de certo modo, aquilo o confortava. Ela estava tão sem inspiração quanto ele. Sasuke, depois da "visita" de seu irmão, não conseguia deixar de pensar naquilo, enquanto Sakura, depois do incidente com Gaara, não podia acreditar em suas próprias atitudes, nem deixar de pensar aonde aquilo acabaria.

O mais jovem Uchiha parou para pensar. "Viagem..." a palavra ecoou em sua mente. Talvez fosse interessante ir... Afastaria a todos dos problemas que, em breve, teriam em Konoha, e, para completar, seria divertido.

E ele poderia já ter alguns planos para essa expedição para Suna, ou Kiri... Isso seria decidido mais tarde, então. A questão, agora, era a seguinte: para onde ir?

* * *

**N/A: **Kill me. Demorei, mas aqui estou. Então, Setembro mais tumultuado? Nunca vi. Enfim, eu tentarei escrever o capítulo 10 decentemente e mais longo que esses daqui, okay?

taty # Então, se eu falar que é legal deixar as coisas assim, no escuro, você vai me bater? É que eu gosto, eu mesmo fico curioso e isso me motiva a escrever, xD.

_Ready for the next chapter?_


End file.
